


What I Want, What You Need

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Category: D/L - Fandom, Marilyn Manson (Band), Tyler Bates - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Other, Poly, daddy dom, soft kink, submissive Manson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: When it’s storming and someone needs comfort





	1. Storms

It's raining hard. The wind is thrashing around the hotel, trees knocking on the outside of the windows. Thunder booms loudly, causing the glass to rattle. Lightening lights up the rooms. There hasn't been a storm this serious in a while. 

Marilyn had never been afraid of storms, per say. However, sometimes when he is alone, he gets this same kind of nervousness he got as a kid. Thinking this was it, the world is about to end and suck me with it. He hated being alone when he was nervous, or dare he admit to himself he was scared. He was in another country, alone in a giant room, with a giant bed, no one to protect, thus letting him feel his fear and unwillingly succumb to it. 

He lay in his bed, timidly looking around. Trying to occupy himself with anything else. He'd browsed social media, googled himself, googled his band mates, ex lovers, that one crazy lady, texted his cousin, wrote an entire song, peed fifteen times, showered twice and still he couldn't ignore the storm around him. The fear that pulsed his veins every time the thunder crashed and the lightening cracked.  He felt himself slipping. He knew it was coming, he couldn't hold it back very well on his own. Not when he was scared. He knew it was a necessary evil with in him. He'd accepted that a long time ago, yet he'd never outwardly displayed any of it with any lover nor friend. He couldn't. He'd be ruined forever. 

At least he had enough control that he could tame his regression when it's inappropriate, but moments like this, when he terrified, however knowing he was safe in his solitude, he would let himself regress. Think of the situations as a child might. Though during those moments, he often wished he had a daddy, or a mommy, or just a big to make him feel completely safe. But in his world there would never be safety in a big of any sort. What if they betrayed him, or used it against him, or didn't understand his patterns. How could he ever find a big, that could handle him. 

He needed someone to handle him big, or small. Brave or scared. Shining or dull. Someone who could back and forth a transition the way he does and someone who wouldn't ever try to make him wear diapers and all the other stuff he'd seen on the internet while googling, well ask jeeves-ing back then, what was going on with him. He needed that person. He didn't know where to find them. 

He slipped out of the covers, and went over to his small carry on bag he kept with him most of the time, or only the crew he knew weren't nosy were allowed to carry around. He unzipped the bag, and dumped its contents, pulling up the lining in the bottom he revealed his teddy. His favorite teddy. This thing was likely as old as he was. He'd had it forever. He actually needed a new on for cuddles and play time, but he just couldn't give up teddy. He slowly sauntered back over to his giant bed with his teddy gripped tightly in his arm, and he crawled back into bed. 

*crash* 

Marilyn gasped. "It's otay teddy. We are safe here."   
He spoke to the bear in a sweet voice. Clutching him harder to his chest. 

The storm seemed to have picked up. Enough that the lights that were on flickered in the room and all the noises went on and off. Leaving him now in complete darkness and silence. He laid still, not blinking, not moving. A tear ran down his cheek, he didn't sniffle or wipe it away. 

There was a soft knock on his door, he thought maybe it was a hotel staff member. "Come in" He announced in his regular tone, shoving teddy into the sheets. 

"Hey, Man. It's me. Were you sleeping? I just wanted to make sure everything was good here. I think the entire hotel is out of power." Tyler said poking his head into the door. 

"Yeah dude, I'm good. I'm sure they have a generator or something." Marilyn tried to sound calm. He was faltering and he knew it. Something about Tyler made him feel safe. He couldn't mask his apprehension fully. 

Tyler closed the door coming into the room. "You alright for sure? You sound a little uneasy."

"Yeah man, I just get anxious is all. Worrying about what might get damaged." 

"That makes sense I guess." Tyler answers him still walking towards him. 

"You need something?" Marilyn asked, clutching teddy under the sheets. 

"It's just that, I don't want to actually sleep by myself if someone is need of company as well."

"Are you offering to cuddle me?" 

"No, but, can I lay here for a bit, or just talk. I'm used to being at home, when it storms I'm up, doing things. The time difference has me thrown off and I can't really do much here at 3AM with now power. 

"Tyler," Marilyn spoke on a falsetto he didn't mean to use. "Hmmummm" he cleared his throat. "Will you sleep with me? I don't like being by myself during storms. Honestly I'm kinda a wuss about them." 

"Dude, really?" 

"Well if you're just going to make fun of me, you can go back to your room. Scaredy-cat! You came in here." Marilyn said with obvious annoyance. 

"No, no. I'm not making fun of you. I just, I didn't expect you to be afraid of anything." 

"Shows how much you know!" Marilyn stated in his most bratty childish voice. As soon as the words left his mouth the way they left his mouth, he was thankful for the darkness. Tyler couldn't see the blush on his face or his expression. 

However, Tyler could read him. "Oh really? I think I know a lot. Actually. I think I'm... observant. I think that maybe there's a little boy in this room, where I thought I left my big bad lead singer." Tyler cooed almost fatherly with a chuckle in his voice as he approached the bed. 

Marilyn giggled involuntarily. His head was slipping and he was loosing the fight inside himself. The one that screams retreat, be a man! "I'm not a little boy!" Marilyn huffed, and then mumbled "I'm a big boy." He finished with a pout, pulling his teddy out of the blankets freely. 

Tyler now sat next to him on the bed, using the light from his phone he tilted the screen toward the boy in bed. "Is this your teddy? Awe, you're so adorable and cute all tucked in. Though I think maybe you need some help getting your blankets cozy." He spoke reassuringly, trying to indicate he wasn't judging or being condescending towards him. 

"Yes, this is Teddy. He goes with me everywherez. Yes you can help make it more cozy." 

Tyler reached out and rubbed his hair, stroking him gently. "Mar. Brian.. can I ask you a serious question? Is your current headspace capable of that right now?" 

"Yeah, go ahead." He drolled out in his normal tone, the glaze on his wide eyes never leaving. 

"Do you feel small sometimes? I've just noticed sometimes your behaviors indicate little space, mind you a very well maintained, and meticulously controlled little space but a little space none the less. I don't think anyone else would notice or even feel that way unless they knew what to look for. Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

Marilyn nodded slowly. "Yes." 

"Yes what?" Tyler wanted to confirm before he moved any further and embarrassed himself with an unnecessary confession or intruded on something Marilyn intended to keep to himself. Hell for all he knew Marilyn may have a big, probably Depp. He thought to himself. God, help me, what if it's Hunnam!? 

"Yes to all of it. Sir." Marilyn mumbled out the last word as he also emphasized it shyly.

Tyler knew that the simple use of the word Sir was implying his head space. He had established the difference with in them, in that simple word. He'd confirmed that he understood Tyler was a big, not a small like him. He also showed respect, just as someone must have taught him. 

Tyler nodded. "Is it okay that I know this? I will take it to my grave. But we never have to talk about it if you don't want too. Though, please know, that I. Am. Here. For you. Anytime. You need me. Do you have a big? A daddy? A mommy? Someone to transition with you? Someone I could maybe call to comfort you on the phone?" 

Marilyn shook his head no, looking very saddened by it. "You're here though. You can snuggy me?" 

"Yes, sweet boy I can snuggy you. Especially now that I know your daddy isn't going to come bust the door down and drag me out!" Tyler chuckled at his own joke. He crawled into bed with Him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Tyler?" Marilyn squeaked 

"Yes." 

"I kinda noticed that you might have noticed before. I kinda thought that maybe you understood. I've been way less cautious around you in general. Not always on purpose." He used mostly a normal tone.

"Awe, sweetheart. I wish you would have said something sooner." He stroked his hair softly. "I do tend to try to take care of you more than I should I guess huh?" 

"No." 

"Wait, What?" 

"You don't. I like it when you fuss over me for stuff. It makes my life less stressful and it makes me feel all warm inside." 

"Good. I always want you to feel warm. Does anyone else know about this?" Tyler asked hesitantly but he needed to know. He knew others in the community and he was active with in his circle. None of the others have ever betrayed him and they wouldn't. He trusted his circle. But if this went the way he really hoped it would, he needed to know his boundaries, having the help of the community was at times useful. Especially if you needed a sitter, or a playmate. 

"Not really. Maybe hints in the past but nothing concrete or confirmed. I've never even been small with anyone else around. Not seriously." 

"Sweetheart. I need to know anyone who might know. It's important for safety." Tyler didn't want there to be any chance anyone would see them and know. Marilyn was very private about his personal life as was Tyler. He didn't want to be ousted unwillingly.

"Dita maybe, but not in a real way, just in a, she thought I was being an annoying dork and didn't take it seriously when I'd whine about things. That's how I generally test the waters for safety. I'm good at being big when I need to be, but I've always wanted that net for if I needed to regress a little. Twiggy, he knows a little. Not the extent. Just that sometimes I like cuddles, and he'd do that for me. But he never asked why or anything." 

"Okay. Well we can talk about it all later. I'd like to talk with you about this. If you want too. I'd maybe like to be your big. If you want a big that is." Tyler rushed the words, trying not to impose more than he already had. Marilyn looked sleepy and cozy, he was definitely in little space, trying to be a big boy for him but he was slipping. He nuzzled into Tyler's chest, letting his thumb rest right outside his mouth, resting on his bottom lip. He'd never really sucked it, but feeling it there was comforting. Tyler traced his lips with his own finger, gently brushing his bottom lip. 

"You don't need to be big right now. I'm done with the big talk. You look so sweet and tiny, curled up into my chest." 

Marilyn giggled softly at the reference of him being tiny. He felt so warm and safe in Tyler's arms. He listened to his heartbeat as he was soothed by the rubbing of his finger on his lip. 

The power surged back on, as Marilyn drifted off to sleep. His teddy clutched in his arms and his body wound tightly against Tylers. Tyler drifted away also. 

The storm continued to rage. A loud crash of thunder shook through the room, causing Marilyn to jolt awake. He cried out "daddy!?" Nuzzling deeper into Tyler's body. Tyler felt his heartbeat increase as his heart swole up when he uttered that word. He really hoped he meant it. Exploring this would be great. He wanted to help guide him through everything he knew or didn't know. 

Tyler held him tighter, tracing his lips again. "Shhh shh shhh baby. I've got you. Sleep sweet boy." He cooed softly, patting his back, relaxing only when he felt Marilyn do the same. Marilyn pulled Tyler's thumb into his mouth and sucked rhythmically, falling back asleep against him. 

Tyler smiled at him, "I'll be your daddy. But we'll discuss that later." He whispered planting a small tender kiss onto his temple. He pulled his thumb out and settled drifting off himself. 

They both had fleeting thoughts of what tomorrow might bring but for now they were happy and content with tonight and getting enough hours sleep before show time tomorrow.


	2. What Have I Done

Finally the sun rose and the storm was mostly over, only rain left trickling down the windows. The hotels power had been restored. Marilyn slept cuddled up with his teddy and his daddy's arm tightly around him. 

Marilyn's eyes fluttered open, in little mode still he rubbed his eyes. He heard the rain falling and then he noticed the arm that was still protectively around him. He panicked, pulling his head back into the real world he pulled himself out of bed. Trying to remember everything from last night. He and Tyler had a short conversation about little space. He knew! Marilyn was embarrassed, worried. He was sure Tyler would never want to see him again, now that he'd been able to actually sleep. 

He pulled himself out from the grip and off the bed. He raced to the bathroom. Tyler sat up on the bed at the sound of the door slam. That worried him, he'd felt his baby get up it didn't expect to hear running feet, and slamming doors. He worried that maybe something had made him sick. He picked up the phone seeing the Time was very early. 6:45 to be exact. Nope, they were getting more sleep even if he had to tie him to the bed to get it.

Tyler used the room phone to order breakfast to be delivered at 9:15. He also canceled Marilyn's order, as it was mostly sugar. He thought surely he'd ordered it in little space. But, Tyler reasoned, that was before he had Daddy, to help take care of him. Tyler knew they needed to talk, but he was so worried about the conversation. What if Marilyn didn't want a daddy, what if he didn't want him to be his daddy? What if he was scared? The longer he was in the bathroom the more concerned he became, while also becoming sure he was hiding. He noticed Teddy on the floor by the bed, he thought to himself, his baby must have dropped it.

Tyler quietly walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Marilyn you in there?"

"Yeah man. Getting ready, be done soon."

Tyler noted his grown up voice and decided breakfast would be a good time if he was in big space, though Tyler could also sense the uneasiness in his voice. His little still peaking through in a way Tyler was familiar with from over a year of observing and assuming. 

"Hey, Marilyn. I ordered breakfast. Do you know how early it is? Come back to bed?" 

"Yeah thanks man.." 

Tyler knew the silence would make things worse, so he tried coaxing.

"Hey, so. About last night. You have my word, I'll never tell a soul. I meant everything I said. When you're ready we can talk. I. Uh...don't think you're weird. If you want me too go back to my room I will. If you want me to stay I will. If you want to talk, or cry, or have a tantrum, that's fine also. Tyler sighed at the silence and walked back to the bed giving up for now. 

The door clicked just as Tyler laid back down. A sleepy eyes Marilyn shuffled into the room. 

"You don't hate me? I thought maybe you stayed to humor me." 

Tyler patted the bed on Marilyn's side. "Come on. Get toasty with me." 

Marilyn noticed that Teddy had earned a place on his pillow. He blushed a deep red, and looked down trying not to fidget. He was fairly certain Tyler had asked him about being his daddy. He thought to himself that he could test it or forget it. It was clear Tyler wasn't forgetting it, not yet. Again in his lack of movement, mostly because he could not will himself to move, Tyler patted the sheets again. "Baby, Marilyn? You there?" The blush and fidgeting fingers answer him. 

"Sweetheart, come lay with Daddy. It's not time to be awake." He cooed. "Teddy is waiting for you also." 

At that Marilyn made a small grin, and moved towards the bed to get Teddy. Once he made it, he laid down. Tyler hand the bear to Marilyn, and stroked his hair gently. "Here you go. Here's your teddy. You're Daddy's sweet boy. I could never hate you. We will talk later. For now we need more sleep. He kissed his head and laid beside him. The two drifted back off to sleep until time for breakfast.

A loud knock cane from the door along with a lady's voice. "Room service. Breakfast is here." Both men roused to the knocking. Marilyn started to get up, but Tyler crawled over him. 

"I'll get it. You stay here." He kissed his nose, earning a giggle from the boy. 

Tyler retrieved the food and thanked the lady before closing the door. He sat every thing out on the table looking up at Marilyn who remained on the bed, wide eyed.  
"Come on. Go potty and brush your teeth. Once you get settled I'm going to run to my room and get my teeth brushed." 

Marilyn nodded and padded to the bathroom. After a bit, Tyler thought plenty of time had passed and he could hear splashing sounds from the bathroom. 

"Brian, whatcha doing?" Tyler asked leaning in the doorway looking at a wet, toothpaste covered Brian, and mirror. He had a huge grin but his wide eyes and stiffness showed he knew he was busted.  
"Um..., playing." Brian answered sweetly but nervously. 

"I think you know better. Don't you?" 

"But it was fun" he whined. 

Tyler closed the toilet lid, ushering Brian to sit. He turned off the water, and grabbed a washcloth, taking it to his dripping face. 

"Did any of this get into your mouth?"

Marilyn nodded yes. 

"Oh boy. It's not your fault, you've never had a daddy or gotten to be little with anyone. Of course your mischievousness is coming out. Daddy will help you learn so many things. Do you want Daddy to help you?"

Brian nodded yes again as Tyler continued wiping his face. 

"Do you want a Daddy? Can I be your daddy? You can think about it, it's a big commitment. So I understand if you don't answer right away.." Tyler mumbled some other things about his clean up having to do till he got him into the shower, but he needed his breakfast before it got cold. 

"Ummm. Da.., Tyler?" 

"Yes?" 

"I can answer your questions."

"Okay Baby. Come on into the kitchen and sit down."

Brian obliged and sat down. He kept looking down fidgeting. 

"What is it sweetheart?" 

"I do want you. I'm am scared you will not want me." 

"Oh, sweetheart. I would have never brought it up if I wasn't sure." Tyler sat his food in front of him. "Here you go. Daddy will be right back. I'm one room over.  Brian nodded biting into his bacon.


	3. Rules To Go By

Tyler came back from his room to find Marilyn sitting on the floor with teddy flipping channels on the tv.  
"Hey sweetheart I'm back."  
Marilyn looked back to see him standing there with a little bag. 

"Whatcha got?"

"Wha...oh, I grabbed some of my shower stuff. We need to get you clean and I need s shower also. I thought it would be easier to do it together, or for me to do it here. I'm not going to make you shower with me if you don't want to." He noted the panicked look melt into relief.

"But, I guess we do need to talk?" He chewed his lip, playing with his fingers while looking at his feet instead of me. 

He was shy in normal life but this was a new level. I guess little Brian is maybe all the other things he feels and he can't express more so than just wanting to be small. He is so precious though. I scooped him up into a big hug and peppered kisses onto his forehead. "We do baby. When you're ready. We will take everything at your speed, until then you just make sure you communicate with me. Okay? I have to get to know you, you're not going to be in trouble for telling me you don't want to do something. Daddy never wants you to feel uncomfortable being honest. Do you hear me?" He places his fingers under his chin bringing his eyes to meet his own.

Brian nodded. Tyler had noticed that he seemed to prefer his legal name to his stage name when he was in little space, he wanted to wait to comment. 

Tyler let him get his shower first. He offered to help but let him decline. It was okay that he wasn't ready to let go fully yet, or even if he was just a partial little. Tyler didn't care, he just knew that in the time he'd known him he cared for him as a friend deeply, even if it wasn't romantic. Now he cared for him as a little. He wanted to be with him in this way, no matter how unconventional it may be.

Tyler watched him as he came back into the room, trying to read his mannerisms and determine if he was Big Marilyn or Little Brian. After a few minutes of watching him fumble with the towel on his hair and walk at the same time it didn't take long to figure it out. 

"Brian. Do you need some help?" Tyler asked softly, staying where he was. Brian covered his face with the towel giggling and nodding his head yes. Tyler snickered and walked towards him. He had a towel wrapped tightly around his lower half but his chest was bare and still wet. Tyler took the towel and dried his hair, and his face, before he dried his arms and hands. "Turn around I'll get your back if you want me too." Tyler requested softly still giving him the choice. Brian turned around, and Tyler dried his back off all the way to his other towel. He felt his body tense slightly as he rubbed the towel gently along the small of his back, right above the other towel. Tyler cooed at him sweetly, "relax." 

"Alright, backs all done! Want daddy to dry your belly?" Brian looked really shy at the floor. His chest was covered in scars, and as far as being a rockstar they were battle wounds, but in little space they were a reminder of the things he was running from. 

Tyler looked at him with concern showing in his eyes. He put on a cheerful voice and smiled. "You're a big boy, show daddy how well you can do it." Tyler handed him the towel and stepped back letting him do it himself. 

"All done!" Brian squealed.

"Good job! Get dressed while I get my shower?"

He nodded in agreement. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out some clothes. He had a million thoughts go through hisy head. He couldn't stay in little space all day. They had a show tonight, and he hadn't even talked to the other guys. In one way he was glad that he so far moved between his two identities fairly fluidly. Though up until now he'd never had anyone to indulge his little side. He pulled on his underwear and his T-shirt and put on some socks because he refused to walk barefoot on a hotel floor. He didn't put pants on, that's always the last thing. 

He sat back down to watch tv, but nothing looked appealing. He tiptoed to the bathroom and realized Tyler hadn't closed it all the way, so he peeked in to see if Daddy had gotten in the shower yet. He saw his naked butt disappear behind the curtain. Brian tapped softly on the door, which was barely heard by Tyler. 

"Daddy?" Brian whispered, tapping again.

No response.

He cleared his throat and called again.

"Daddy!" This time he spoke loudly, maybe more than necessary.

"Yes! Are you alright?" Tyler called back slightly panicked.

"Yes. Can I come sit?"

Tyler sighed in relief that nothing was wrong. "Yes, you can come in."

The door squeaked open and Brian tiptoed to the potty and put the lid down to sit. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes babe?"

"I just like saying it." 

"Okay. I'm glad sweetheart I like hearing it." 

"Can I ask questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you have others currently?"'

"Other Little's? No, not currently. I have had 3 other Little's. Those didn't work long term for a few reasons. The first one wasn't just mine, and it was a learning experience. The second one was wishy washy. She was just trying it out. The third one needed more than I could provide. I helped him find another big, whom he is actually married too now. Haven't had a little in about 1 1/2 years." Tyler answered while rinsing shampoo out of his hair.

"Oh. Um. I don't know what to expect. I've never had a big."

"That's okay. Can I ask you a question?"

He giggled and replied "uh huh!"

"Use full words please. How long have you self practiced being in little space?"

"Since I was in my 20's to be honest. That's when I knew I liked stuff, I just didn't know it had a name. I liked being taken care of, and feeling spoiled like a child might. But I just started playing with stuff here and there until some days when I was alone I'd spend the day entertaining myself. I typically float between the two depending on what is appropriate."

"Wow that's interesting." Tyler was just staying in the shower now because Brian was talking to him and seemed much more comfortable talking like this. "What is your little age?"

" never thought about it. I guess it's fluid. I'd say older than 2 but younger than 16. If I had to choose. I just have these different elements. I'm not into the baby baby scene, and teenagers creep me out!" 

"Understandable, Im sure I'll catch on real quick."

"Daddy?" Brian spoke shyly again.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think you will love me?"

"I'm sure that won't take long."

"Sure. I don't expect it to be today, or even next week. But, I think I will love you and I just want to know I won't be alone and get hurted."

"Well baby, I have no intention of hurting you. Daddy needs to get out of the shower now. Can you hand me my towel?"

Brian proudly held out the towel for him.  
"Here go Daddy"

"Thank you." Tyler ruffled his hair while taking the towel. He remembered he was naked when he began drying off and blushed with embarrassment. He saw Brian paying no attention he was instead building a small tower out of the paper cups and soap bars on the counter. Tyler I shook his head adjusting to his innocence. 

Tyler finished drying wrapping the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. "Hey buddy?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Come on. You can play with that later. I need to get dressed."

He pouted but followed him. He sat down on the floor hin front of the tv again, laughing at the cartoon. 

Once Tyler was dressed he went to sit with Brian. They needed to talk. He had so many questions and things he felt he needed to know. He ruffled the boys hair again before sitting behind him.

"What are you watching?"

"Shrek! Watch him, he's so silly" he giggled enjoying the movie. 

"I see him. Sweetheart can you come up here on the couch with me please?"

Brian raised a brow and pursed his lips together suspiciously, but he climbed up onto the couch. Tyler ran his fingers through the longer part of his hair lovingly, as he looked at the boy. He took in the differences in him now as opposed to him as a big. "We need to talk about some things. I don't want to put it off much longer. Okay?"

Brian nodded his head slowly, playing with his fingers in his lap. "Okay daddy."

"We talked a little while I was in the shower, but I need to go over some things and ask some questions.  
As your daddy I need you to trust me, I will care for you when you are small or big, good or bad, for as long as you want me too. I will never discuss the details of our relationship with any one without your explicit consent as well as your presence. Do you understand so far?"

"Mmmhmmm." He nodded his head.

"That brings me to the next thing. Rules and expectations. We can discuss and negotiate them but once it's settled it's settled. We can write them down later. #1 do not keep secrets. I will not keep things from you, and I expect the same in return. #2 do not lie, or disrespect. Again, I will not lie to you nor will I disrespect you. I expect the same in return. #3 ask for help when you need it. No matter where we are, or what we're doing, I am still your daddy. You can ask me for help and I will help you. Big or small.  
#4 my name is Daddy. Unless inappropriate, you will refer to me as Daddy.  
#5 speak properly. None of this uh huh, nuh uh, and mmmhmms. Yes sir, no sir. Sir is acceptable in place of Daddy.  
#6 you are mine and I am yours. Respect this relationship as you would any romantic relationship. I will as well.  
And finally number 7: #you are not stuck or trapped. You may terminate the bonds of this relationship at any time as can I. If it isn't fun, or rewarding anymore, then it isn't right. Which takes us back to the previous rules." Tyler finished and pulled a wide eyed Brian into his arms. "I'm sure you have some things as well. Or you can ask questions."

"I don't know. Um... what you said was fine."

"Okay, how about I ask you some things I've thought about and you can answer them?"

"That sounds good."


	4. Stitches

Tyler had a lot of questions for him. He looked him in the eyes which were wide and curious. He loved seeing him like this. In a way he was letting go, relaxing. 

"What do prefer to be called in little space? 

He shrugged his shoulders and started chewing on his fingers.

"Like in big space at work you're Marilyn."

"I like Brian, and all the other nice things you call me." He said very matter of fact.

"Okay. Brian, what do you want from me as your daddy?"

He looked down again and help chewing on his fingers. Tyler lifted his chin to look at him.  
"Look at Daddy when you're speaking to him."

"I um... uh... I want you to care for me."

"Okay. You said before you move fluidly between the two. How will I know?"

"I think you already do."

Brian started to fidget and move around. He'd been sitting for a while.

"Do you want to do something?"

He nodded his head smiling.  
"Daddy. I'm not good at answering questions."  
"Well Baby that is alright. We will learn. What do you want to do while we wait?"

"Wait?"

"Yeah until the show."

"Ohhh"he rubbed his eyes. They'd had an interesting day considering they hadn't really left the room. 

"You wanna lay down?" Tyler asked sweetly. He rubbed his back with his hand. When he moved his hand to rest it back on his lap his thumb grazed his side, causing him to jerk and smile. Tyler noticed and banked it in his mind.

"Uhhuh" Brian said nodding his head yes.

"What did Daddy say about that?"

"About naps?"

Tyler smiled realizing little Brian was going to be just as much of a brat as big Brian.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about little boy." He said raising a brow but grinning a little. He placed of his hands on he boys sides and began tickling him. The boy wiggled and jerked around, laughing so hard and genuinely, Tyler couldn't help but feel his heart melt. Tyler stopped and rubbed his back letting him catch his breath. 

Brian looked at the floor again, but then looked back up and smirked at his Daddy.

"Yes Daddy. Will you lay wif me?"

"I will until you fall asleep."

Brian clapped his hands excitedly walking over to his bed, he waited for his Daddy before he climbed in.   
Tyler lay beside him and traced his face with his fingertips to soothe him.  
"We need to get you some toys. Something to do besides watch TV. Would that be fun?"

Brian's eyes went wide at the thought of that, he smiled really big.

"It sounds like amazing."

"Baby? I'm glad you picked me to be your daddy."

He felt Brian nod his head, he looked down to see his eyes were closed. The rise and fall of his chest was slow. He looked so peaceful, so cute, Tyler didn't want to get up. He did though, peeling himself away and out of bed, he kissed his forehead.  

Tyler busied himself with packing up the things they'd need. Knowing they'd leave out early the next morning he needed to help him get everything sorted. He also needed to prepare himself for the shock of Marilyn Manson coming full force in the place where his sweet baby Brian had been. He had a fleeting thought, that maybe this was his parents must have felt until they adjusted.

About an hour later he heard the rustling of the bed sheets and saw him sit up. Tyler knowing that he was a nervous person by nature decided to let him know he hadn't left him. "Hey sleepy head. I'm over here, packing up some stuff."

He nodded, and climbed out of the bed, his little feet scruffing the carpet on the way to the bathroom. 

"Daddy!" Tyler heard him shrieking, so he ran to the bathroom. Finding the door was locked he began to panic.   
"Are you okay! The door is locked."   
He heard sniffles and a mumble.

"Brian, Baby, I can't get in. Can you unlock the door?"

"Uh-huh."

Tyler decided to let that one go. He heard the lock click, so he slowly opened the door. Seeing Brian standing as appearing to be fine, except for the wide teary eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Tyler walked over intending to do an exam if he had too.

"Cut me. Red oozy blood in the sink." He spoke between sniffing, while pointing to the sink.

Tyler looked in the sink and there were a few drops of blood and a straight razor, with the safety removed and the blade not quite fit into place. An old blade lay to the side of the sink. Tyler's first thought was that he had self harmed and he couldn't do it in little space, or it went wrong somehow. Tyler always had concerns for him as his friend, now especially as his little. He hoped that as they began to know each other and now that this huge part of him didn't have to hide, that he wouldn't feel the need to do this anymore. He really hoped he wouldn't cut in little space, but if he did, Daddy would be there to help him. Maybe big or small he could him to trust him enough to tell him when he felt the need. Tyler's brain was a mess with all of these thoughts flying by in a matter of seconds.

"Where? Brian. You need to show me." Tyler spoke carefully but firmly. He noticed he had yet to move his other hand at all and it was balled into a tight fist. 

"Did you try to shave? Let me see your hand."

He shook his head no as more tears fell. Blood was evident by this point dripping slowly onto the floor. Tyler panicked grabbing his arm tougher than he intended too (but adequate for a man 4 inches taller and built much larger than himself)and making him open his hands. There was a 2in gash across the palm of his hand. Tyler felt his own blood rushing from his head so he sat down on the toilet lid.

"Alright buddy, this is going to need stitches. Lets clean it up so I can get a better look. What did you do?" He turned on the water in the tub, as it was closer to the toilet he sat on still afraid he'd faint if he stood. He instructed the other man to sit on the side and place his hand under the cool water while he thought of what to do with it.

"I was changing the blade like normal, but it wouldn't go on. So I put it in my hand so I could use more pressure and it popped off or twisted I'm not sure, and ended up in my hand. I took it out, and dropped it into the sink." 

Tyler noted the dialect and how he used his big voice. He tried to gage the situation. 

"Well we can wrap it. I can drive you to a clinic. We still have about 3 hours before dock call, 4 for doing sound check." Tyler used his normal voice. He stood and grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it.

"Look at me." Brian did, and Tyler used the washcloth to clean his reddened and tear stained face. "Remember what I told you. Big or Small, I am always here. As your friend, your daddy, your guitarist, whatever you need. I'd like to think you'd do the same for me. We're going to figure all this out. This hand of yours will be good as new for mic holding and bottle throwing!" Without a second thought he planted a very sweet, but wet kiss on his forehead. More than the previous pecks. He wrapped his hand with a hand towel and had him make a fist.

"Tyler. Thank you. For everything. Daddy, always be my daddy when it's appropriate. Don't worry, just do what feels right. Isn't that the rule? I know you're worried about messing up and outing me. But really, it's me. It isn't going to cause much damage, most people wouldn't believe it and the ones who do aren't going to care. I'm never um...gushy, pda in front of people in a conventional relationship, and I'd like to hold what we have to that same standard. What's for us is for us, that's what makes is special"  he looked away again turning the water off in the tub.

Tyler smiled at him. Knowing his friend the way he did, he knew he'd probably been thinking of how to say that since it was first mentioned and would continue to think about it for a few days to make sure he said it right. Like he said, if it feels right. Tyler wasn't sure what it was in his gut, his heart and his brain but everything pulled him in one direction. He placed his hand on the side of his face turning his face so he could look at him. He left his hand on his cheek and rubbed his thumb over his cheek bone. He bent down just slightly and let his lips find the other mans. He kissed him tenderly, and only briefly. Parting their lips he let his thumb slowly trace his bottom lip, and he let their lips meet again, quickly this time as if he were unsure, but he reconnected them in three more brief kisses each returned by the other. Tyler broke the last kiss and smiled against his lips. "If it feels right, it's the rule."

"It is the rule." Brian whispered back. He so badly wanted to see where Tyler's little kissing game would lead them but he also knew they needed to fix his hand up before the show. He pulled out his best pouty face and held his hand out effectively enough to redirect the mood of the room. 

"My hand hurts. Daddy kiss it." Of course he did.

They google searched a clinic and let the other guys know what was up. The closest one was fifteen minutes away so they could make it pretty easy. 

"Stitches are going to hurt Daddy." He pouted in the car. 

"You'll do just fine. When they are all done, Daddy will kiss it all better. If you're a good boy I'll help you feel better. You want a prize?"

"What kind of prize?"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a prize if I told you."

"Will I need to be a big boy for this prize?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

They arrived at the clinic and were actually in and out very quickly. They only did a partial stitch and used steri-strips for the rest. 

Neither of them said much to each other in the clinic, until they got back to the car.

"Daddy."

"Yes baby."

"I was good, I didn't even cry when they hurted me."

Tyler took his hand looking at the repair job. He kissed his palm.  "For good measure."  
"You were very good. Polite even. I am proud of you."

Thy got back to the hotel just as quickly and gathered things from each of their rooms they'd need for the show and met up with the other guys and the crew. 

"Everyone ready?" Marilyn called out as they filed out to the bus. Marilyn hung back to walk with Tyler.  
"Im ready for my prize daddy." He whispered, placing a very quick and discreet nip on the side of Tyler's neck.

"After the show." Tyler said firmly but with a smirk and pink tinted cheeks.


	5. Butt face

The show went well, everyone was humming with excitement as they exited the stage and ran down to their dressing rooms to get ready for the road ahead. Marilyn had just gotten his face cleaned up a little when he heard his door open. He looked up seeing Tyler walk into the room and nod at him. 

Marilyn felt heat rise into his cheeks, he didn't know what to expect from this visit. He just kept doing what he was doing. He stripped off what he had on and hoped into the stall shower quickly trying to hide as much of himself as he could on the way in. He felt Tyler's eyes on him the entire time though he never said anything. 

"Ready for the road?" He finally asked as he wrapped his towel around himself before he got out of the shower.

"I will be. I think I owe you something though...

He saw the corners of Brian's mouth turn up into a smile. 

...How's your hand?" 

"Hurts Daddy." 

"I'm sorry." Tyler approached him with a predatory smile, noticing Brian's eyes hadn't been glossed in innocence but a lust.

Tyler let his arm find its way around his waist. "Does my sweet boy need me to help make it feel better"

Brian nodded, making his eyes big.

Tyler pressed his lips into his neck. "Yeah? How's this feel?"

"I like it." He moaned a little when Tyler's teeth sank into his flesh.

"Good. Are you going to be my big boy?"

"Yes Daddy. I want to be your big boy."

Tyler took his hand and led him over to the couch. 

"Undress for me." Tyler asked taking a seat. 

"Daddy, I'm shy. You do it for me?" He whined.

"I know. Daddy loves it. Come on... you can do it. Big boys do what their daddies tell them too." 

He dropped his towel and let his hands cover him as much as possible.

"Good boy. You want your prize?"

"Please Daddy."

Tyler stood up again and walked over to Marilyn. "You're so perfect. Your body is perfect." Tyler left more kisses on his neck and shoulder blades. Brian flushed, he didn't know if they were going to have sex or what. He wasn't sure what the bounds of their relationship were, but he wanted his first time to be with his daddy. 

A soft sigh left Marilyn followed by a whine when Tyler's hands found his and pulled them away. 

"Daddy..." 

Tyler kissed down his spine letting his tongue do a lot of work. "Don't hide your self from me. I love all of you."

Brian did as he was told, letting his arms drop by his sides. He was shocked by what Tyler had said. He loved him? Already? Did he feel the same? 

"Beautiful. Perfect. Daddy's perfect boy." 

"Thank you Daddy. Prize?"

"Patience."   
Tyler took his hand and pulled him down with him on the couch. Brian sat on his Daddy's lap while his daddy praised him.

"You did such a good job at the Dr. and tonight during the show, Daddy is so proud of you." Brian giggled as Tyler continued peppering kisses along his arms and neck, his chest. Brian started to get hard, causing him to blush and look away. He wasn't sure if Daddy wanted that to happen. 

"Look at me little one." He smiled big.

"Embarrassed." He mumbled.

"What baby?" Tyler rested a hand on his thigh.

"I... want... um my... Daddy..." he stuttered as Tyler's hand inched upward. "Daddy, I don't know what to do."

"I have a question for you before I can give you your prize. I need a big boy answer."!' Tyler asked looking him directly in the eye, speaking with firm but caring tone.

Brian nodded watching that hand as his cock stayed slightly hard but not getting all the way yet. 

"You've never, I'm your first Daddy, so, you're technically... This is harder for me to ask than I expected." He shifted and sat Brian next to him on the couch. He handed him his towel and placed it into his lap. 

"Was I bad Daddy?" Brian's eyes were wide with sadness and he was confused.

"No. I guess we should have talked about this more. I know that outside of little space you are um... experienced. Does that cross over to your little space? It is okay if it does or if it doesn't. It is also okay if you prefer to keep little space and um..." Tyler glanced down in the general direction of Brian's member, his cheeks were flushed and Brian looked slightly amused with himself. "... big space separate. It is also okay if you're not ready to take that step with me. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for in any space."

Brian being the bratty ass that he is looks at Tyler and smiled. "You want to have sex with me don't you Daddy? You want to know if I can do that as a little or not? You want to know if I'm a virgin?" 

"Don't be snarky. I can keep my prizes." Tyler warned.

"But I am right?"

"Yes." 

"Don't be embarrassed Daddy. I feels better. I've never had a big, so yes I'm a little virgin. I've never thought about sex as a little. Though I've always been in little space alone. I can try, or maybe it's something we can ease into? I am confused about what our boundaries may be or what our relationship is. Because of that I'm not ready to have sex with you daddy. I do have morals." He stated the end very matter of factly with a grin. "I know big surprise. I'm old school maybe, but sex means something to me. We can play though. Does that help you Daddy?"

"Yes baby. How about we get you dressed and get to the bus. When we get to the next hotel I will give you a massage. And we can talk some more tonight okay? Daddy is not upset with you. Thank you for telling me the truth. We have so many things to do and learn together."

"But Daaaaaddy..." Brian whined. "What do I posed to do bout this? I said we could play?" He squeaked.

"I do suppose Daddy got you in a mess huh? You tell Daddy what would make it better and I will help you."

"You can touch me Daddy. Or... um. You can watch, if you maybe wanted too? I know I'm not posed to touch me dere without permission."

"Would you prefer that? Daddy doesn't have to watch this time baby. I am sorry I caused your problem with out completely knowing what your boundaries were."

"Daddy was bad boy." 

"Yes, Daddy was a bad boy." 

"Daddy. I want you to watch I think. Do you want to do anything else?"

"Can Daddy help you get excited?" Tyler asked, pulling him back into his lap, kissing him.

"Ahhh Yes Daddy." He squealed as Tyler let his hands trail over his body watching as he grew hard again. 

"What happened to my shy boy?" 

"He wants to play. I get brave for Daddy."

"Lay down Prince, let Daddy help you." He looked Brian in he eyes again. "You can say no."

Brian realized where Tyler was going, and his heart started to race. He was okay with Tyler licking him a little but he didn't want anything else to happen yet. He put his hand on Tyler's head and nodded. 

"Wait! Daddy! Can I stand?" 

"If that's better for you."

Brian nodded and stood bending over the couch a little. He'd only been eaten out once before but he liked it, and thought that while it was pretty intimate it was safe enough. "Just licks k Daddy?"

"Okay Baby, Just licks."

Tyler smiled at him, ready to please his little prince. He looked up into the mirror and clutched his hands around his hips, pulling his body back to meet his lips. He slowly laved his flattened tongue over the puckered flesh. 

"Mmmmm Daddy. That's nice."

Tyler continued to eat him out using the mirror to watch him. His knees were buckling as he squirmed around above the man. His pleas and moans were becoming more and more desperate, he wasn't sure what he wanted but he wanted it all and right then. His cock was twitching, ready to go.

Tyler separated himself from Brian as Brian breathed heavily above him. Whining for his Daddy not to stop. Once Tyler was on his feet, turned Brian towards him. "Daddy needs to stop to stay within the rules you made for Daddy. You ready to show Daddy how excited you are?"

"Thank you Daddy."  Brian went down onto his knees, arching back resting his bottom on his heels. He clutched his cock in one hand and steadied himself with the other. "You felt so good. I'm so cited to show you what you do for me." He moaned as he started pumping his fist. 

"Show me baby. Cum for me." Tyler encouraged him. Brian squeezed his eyes shut as his breathing grew more irregular and his rhythm became frantic. 

"Da... Daaaaaaddy!!!!" He moaned out spilling over onto his hand. He sighed, trying to catch his breath. "Fank you Daddy. Will you help me clean up?" His cheeks grew redder at the realization of what had just happened. He masturbated in front of his daddy, Oh face and all. He was shaking with adrenaline and embarrassment. He needed to be taken care of, he needed to know Daddy was okay with what just happened.

"You're such a good boy. Let me see your hands, Daddy will clean it off. Your shaking, you need some cuddles huh? That was a lot. Thank you for letting Daddy be a part of that with you. When your ready Daddy would love to do that for you. I'm also willing to watch you."

"Daddy." He whined. "I feel silly. You're welcome though. I do need some cuddles!" And He said as he stood up. Going over to his bag he grabbed sweat pants and a hoodie, pulling them on. He washed his hands and smiled at Tyler.

"Don't feel silly. I still owe you a prize. How bout an ice cream and a massage? Does that sound like a good prize?"

"I get more prizes?"

"Baby, that wasn't your prize. That was fun. Daddy's mistake was bringing it up without knowing where we stand. I will never use sex as a punishment or a reward. Though it may be an encouragement." He snickered.

"Daddy? As a big people, am I your partner? Or am I just your little? Also I like encouragement. I need some for every show!" He squealed.

"Well baby, that's up to you. I'd prefer the former but..."

"I love you daddy. Thank you for being a good Daddy. You will be a great boyfriend also."

Tyler pulled him in and kissed him sweetly. "So will you."

Brian wrinkled his nose and giggled. "Daddy... I want to kiss you. I cannot though."

"Why can't you?"

"You haven't washed your butt face or brushed your teef!"

"Oh my gosh. You're right. Silly but right. I'll do that and then you can kiss Daddy. Don't call me a butt face. You have a sexy ass, I'll do that for you gladly any time!" He paused before putting the toothbrush in his mouth. "I know you want to keep the little thing private but are you open for the band to know we're a couple?"

"Of course. I'm sure they already do, or they suspect. You've been in my rooms for days and you're here now as well. That is fine."

Tyler nodded as he finished with his task and grabbed some stuff from the room. "Let's get to the bus." Tyler opened the door and started to walk out.

"Daddy! Wait!!!!"  Brian ran towards him. He met him in the hallway, and kissed him deeply and passionately. "Now we can go." He giggled when they parted. His cheeks flushed red when he saw that Daniel and Paul had seen the display and stared at them for a moment. 

He collected himself, grabbed a bag and nodded in their direction.

"Let's roll out boys! Long trip ahead." He called out, moving on as if nothing had happened.


	6. Bad boy

Brian hadn't had time to go into little mode in a few days since the last show, though he did enjoy the time he got to spend with his boyfriend. He was getting needy for little time, things were stressing him out and he wanted someone else to be in charge for a bit. Tyler had made him a fluffy hanky sized blanky that would fit into his pocket so he could feel it any time he needed reassurance from his Daddy. He'd stuffed it into his pocket as he headed out the hotel door for an interview. He kissed Tyler quickly and left. 

He had to go to Howard Stern, he always made him nervous. He played with his blanky in his pocket as he made his way through the questions calmly. He beamed when he talked about the band and Tyler. Once the interview was over he and his assistant headed towards the door. He was in a hurry to get back to Tyler.  "Hey Marilyn! Tell don't be a stranger!" Howard called after him, Brian only nodded in return. 

Tyler stayed at the hotel room while Brian had gone out for the interview. He knew his baby had been itching to come out and play as his nerves grew. He was hoping he could get him into little space at least for a little bit, he needed his baby boy also. He ordered lunch from room service and got out two of the new toys he'd gotten for him. Brian loved getting surprises so Tyler hoped he'd like this one. He was nervous that he'd gotten the wrong age toy. He didn't want it to be too big or too small. Figuring out his little age had been a challenge. He hadn't gone into little space enough for him to have a clear idea but it seemed to range from bratty toddler to unruley teenager. Tyler had been working out the system for punishments but Brian always had a way of deterring a spanking by pouting and batting his lashes at him. Tyler knew he had to put a stop to that but he just couldn't. 

Brian got back from the interview and came into the room. "Tyler? Daddy?" He called out looking around.

"Hey baby. I'm here." He met him and wrapped his arms around him. "I ordered lunch and got you something."

Brian's eyes looked excitedly at Tyler. "What is it?" He squealed. 

"You'll see." The room service had arrived interrupting their conversation. "Well we will eat first and then I'll give it to you. I noticed you haven't been in little space much and I'm hoping this helps. I miss my baby." He smiled at him. 

"Not hungry. Prize please?" He pouted.

"No Brian. You're eating your lunch. Don't pout. Daddy isn't going to keep letting you get away with that."

"Prize???" He stomped his foot pouting and whined.

"Sit down." Tyler stated sternly, putting the food on the table and tipping  the staff. 

Brian had sat but he wanted his prize. He hadn't gotten to be little, he needed so much attention from his daddy he didn't want to eat lunch. He wanted to play with Daddy and his prize. 

"Here you go. Cheeseburger plain and applesauce. Just like you like." 

"I did not want that today. Can we play trucks?"

"I'm sorry you didn't want that. Please eat. You know better than to sass Daddy."

Brian let his hands slam down onto the table whining about the burger. "PRIZE!!? I do not want stupid burger daddy! I want my prize! Then I eat tots."

Tyler calmly raised his head surprised by the outburst since he hadn't had anything like that happen before. He knew he needed to be in little space but he could not yell at Daddy. 

"Brian, go sit in the corner by the door." He spoke calmly.

"No. I don't want too Daddy." He was very matter of fact. 

Tyler stood calmly and undid the belt on his jeans, pulling it through the loops he laid it on the table so Brian could see. His eyes went wide with fear.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'll go sit, I go sit."

"Baby, Daddy always lets you off the hook. I cannot keep doing so." 

"Please Daddy? Not the belt, please. Please, it hurt me daddy." He pouted his most pitiful pout.

"It will hurt yes, it's supposed to." Tyler grabbed Brian by the hand and pulled him to the bed. "Lay on your belly, put these two pillows under you." Tyler kept his voice calm despite it all. 

"Please Daddy! No spank. Please!!!" He sobbed, but doing what he was told. He lay there with his bottom in the air putting his hands over it. In the two weeks he'd been Tyler's little he'd pushed some buttons to see what they were but he hadn't been punished and he didn't want to be. 

"Brian. Daddy doesn't want to spank you, but you cannot talk to me the way you have. The quicker you behave the quicker it will be over." Tyler grabbed his arm gently but firmly,hooking his thumb around the other wrist he held them in place. "Does Daddy need to hold you in place or are you going to hold still?" 

Brian shook his head no, tears already falling. He did like the dominance Tyler had over him. Even though he was actually smaller than Brian, he over took him effortlessly. 

"Words please."

"I be still. Pwomise!" Tyler let go of his hands instructing him to put them under his head so his neck wouldn't hurt. He reached his own hands under his hips and undid his pants slipping them down to his knees.  
Tyler sat the belt next to him so he could see it. He wasn't going to whip him with it for his first spanking but now the fear was there. He thought that was enough.   
"Count them for me." 

"Yes Daddy." Brian sniveled. 

Brian did his best to be still, and count, about 15 strikes in couldn't control the wiggling. He also didn't understand why he was so hard. He wanted friction so bad, he wiggles, and rutted with each blow. 

Tyler stopped at 20 and patted his head. "Brian. Daddy knows what you are doing. Please be still. Daddy might let you take care of it later but not during your punishment."

"I'm sorry Daddy. Please no more spanks."

"Ten more for being disrespectful."

Brian clinched his eyes shut and stiffened his body being as still as he could be while daddy finished spanking him. 

Once he was finished he rubbed his reddened back side before he pulled his pants back up. "Stand up please." 

He did as he was told. " I want you to go wash your face and then come eat your lunch. Daddy got you a present." He started over. 

"Daddy." Brian whispered.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm sorry for being so bad. Thank you for not using your belt." He pouted and burst into tears again.  Tyler's heart broke, he knew he had to punish him but he hated to see him cry.  He scooped him up into his arms and walked with him to the bathroom. Wetting a wash cloth he washed his face and kissed his cheeks, nose and lips. "No more tears." He spoke softly. 

Once they sat back down for lunch Tyler gave him his presents.

"I love you babe. Good or bad. I'm sorry I had to punish you. Daddy wants what is best for you. I hope you like these gifts."

"I love you Daddy. I want to be the best for you." He smiled opening his gift chewing on his burger. 

His eyes went wide as he tore into the package. A letter ball with lights and sounds for his smallest days, and a leap frog reader for his bigger days. He giggled and hugged his daddy. 

"I do wike them bof Daddy! Fank you! You are best daddy!" 

"Well I'm glad. Here, let's finish lunch, I'm sure you need a nap and daddy needs to get batteries into these."

Brian wiggled a little in his chair while eating, makin Tyler giggle a little.

"Wot Daddy?" Brian asked with his mouth full of food.

"You baby. Just wiggly?"

"Hurts Daddy. I not like spankings for being bad."

"Well I'm sorry my boy. I'm sure daddy can help you feel better at nap time. I'll rub it for you."

"You lick it for me?"

"I might. Have you learned your lesson?"

"YES! I will not be mean to Daddy!"

"Eat up. I'm ready for my nap." Tyler giggled finishing up his lunch.


	7. Ready

"Brian, you little brat! Come back here!" Tyler panted out of breath as he chased Brian around the house. They were on break from touring and the two decided to stay together for the majority of that time. Tyler was beginning to think it was going to be more work than touring! Brian giggled as he ran through his living room completely naked, Tyler on his heals laughing behind him. 

"You can't catch me, Daddy, you're too slow!" Brian chanted from the corner he'd jumped into between the couch and the wall. In truth Tyler wasn't sure how he got back there nor was he certain he'd be able to get him out but he wasn't a quitter. 

Tyler got a fail proof idea to get him to come out.   
"Briiiaan" he sang, "come play with Daddy. You gotta put clothes on so you don't get cold."

"I not cold." He snickered from his hiding spot.

"Oh, well then, if you're going to hide I guess Daddy will go back to work."

"You not work Daddy. I da boss." Brian sat up from his hiding spot with a pout.

"Only on stage, Daddy has other things to work on." Tyler cooed in a voice that an adult would have understood was being facetious.

"No! Daddy, I da boss, you not working. Come get me," he made grabby hands for the other man.

Tyler walked over and helped him out of his hiding spot, and wrapped the towel around him quickly, drying his hair. "Well Mister boss man, tell Daddy what do you want to do then?" Tyler smirked. 

"Wan you t'play wif me." His eyes cast down shyly grinning. 

Tyler grinned at him knowing exactly what he meant by play. He pointed his finger up the stairs, ushering the other man to go that way. He patted his but teasingly, following him up the stairs. "You're daddy's big boy?"

Brian shook his head yes at the top of the stairs, waiting for Tyler. 

"You weren't acting like a big boy ya know." Tyler teased pulling him into a hug. 

Brian cleared his throat "I am a big boy. Now will you play with me?" using his grown up voice. 

Tyler chuckled at him shaking his head. "Always what's convenient for you huh?" 

"I am da boss ya know." Brian replied letting his little voice slip, with his big doey eyes. 

Tyler kissed him gently, letting his hands travel down his spine. They'd been together for a few months by now, and still hadn't had sex, outside of exploring hands and mouths, most of which left Tyler a little blue. He wanted Brian, as a lover, not just a little he knew Brian did too, but getting his head there and being ready was for him to decide. Brian breathed heavily against Tyler's lips, as he wrapped his hands around the man, kissing him again.

Tyler was pressing his lips down his neck, sucking on his collar bone, when he decided to test the water. "You know." He smirked against his fresh skin, "Im not going to sleep with my boss." He nipped the flesh and pulled back, watching Brian's face go from pleasure to surprise. 

Brian sighed heavily, and pulled his arms around Tyler tighter. "Well den oo can be da boss."

"I am the boss of you little boy." He breathed onto his skin, walking him backwards towards the bed. If Brian wanted too, they were going all the way this time.

"Da... hmmm... Tyler?" Brian whispered unsure of what way to go. Tyler placed himself between his legs and kissed his thighs. "Just do what feels right babe. We've talked about it, be who you need to be. Playtime is for all of you, not just little or big you. Daddy will follow your cue, Tell me to stop if you don't want something okay." Tyler looked at him with his face flushed. His cock was straining against his jeans and Brian was no less hard. 

He gaged the situation for a moment and then decided to dip his head. Kissing his thighs, watching him wiggle around in pleasure from it was too good. Tyler's tongue trailed down his shaft, he smiled as he watched him shiver. "I want you Brian. I want you so bad." He looked up at him with lidded lust filled eyes, trying to gage again where his mind was. Brian was very much there in the moment, he growled in the back of his throat from the teasing licks. He placed his hands on either side of Tyler's head and tugged trying to get him to climb on top of him.

Tyler sighed and nodded, pressing kisses up his body the entire way. If Brian wasn't ready it didn't mean he couldn't worship his body. Once Tyler made his way to straddle the other man, Brian wasted no time undoing his belt and jeans, causing Tyler to grind himself on top of him. The feeling of his hands wrapping around his body as his fingers dug lightly into the skin was almost more than he could handle. He pulled his own shirt off, needing to feel skin pressed against his baby's smooth body, as their lips moved together passionately. Brian helped him shimmy out of his jeans, letting his hand take hold of  Tyler. "So hard, perfect." Brian breathed out shakily.

Tyler was being cautious, he didn't want to rush something for his baby, but he was also losing his mind about how this was going. The whimpers Brian made as their body's moved against one another drove him to his breaking point. "Baby..." Tyler started to say into Brian's neck being cut off.

"Please, Daddy. Tyler I want you, please" He whined out against the other mans body. 

"Are you sure?" Tyler's hand was already trailing towards his opening.

"Gentle? I'm ready..."  Brian took Tyler's hand in his own for a brief moment pulling it down to his own lips. He pressed little kisses on the pads of his fingers. "I love you daddy." He pulled two of his fingers into his lips and sucked them gently. Tyler pressed himself against the other man trying to take the edge off. 

"I love you too." He pulled his fingers away slowly leading them back to their destination between his legs.


	8. Properly

"I love you too." He pulled his fingers away slowly leading them back to their destination between his legs.

He slowly traced the circle of puckered flesh watching Brian writhe and moan. He slipped one finger in letting him adjust before moving. Brian let out a quiet meep as Tyler slowly started moving in and out, letting his body grind in top of him. 

"Mmm Gah, please... go faster, I can't fucking take the teasing." 

Tyler gave him a crooked smile and pushed a little deeper, finding what he was looking for. Brian's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. "Ah... found it! My impatient little tease. This sexy boy, man, person has been..." em he rubbed that spot again causing the same effect but with a deep growl to erupt from the man beneath him as he bucked his hips. Tyler lowered his voice to a rumbling whisper. "been teasing daddy. Making Daddy wait and wait. Now it's this little boys turn to be patient." 

"Pwease Daddy... I've been soo so good." He gave his best pout, until Daddy hit spot again. 

Tyler chuckled, loving the effect he was able to have on him, the physically and typically bigger man writhing beneath him, begging him to take him. Tyler couldn't help it, for a brief moment his more sadistic side wanted to run out of him like a caged animal. He did his very best to wrangle that in, besides his overwhelming need to drag this out, he more so wanted to make love this man. He could save the rest for another night. He sat back on his heels and withdrew his finger. Brian whined at the loss, playing up the dramatics just the way he could tell his Daddy loved. 

Tyler wiped his hand on the sheet, bending down to kiss him once more before rolling of him. 

"Wa... what... where are you going?" Brian asked baffled. 

"Coming back, grabbing some lube."

He rummaged briefly through a table in the corner of the room, grabbing what he needed sauntered back to bed enjoying the others eyes on his body. Brian made grabby hands at him trying to hurry him back.   
"Patience, I'm here, I'm here."   
Tyler climbed back onto the bed, hovering over his lovers body, kissing him passionately. Brian's hands wrapped around him possessively, holding him as close as he could, letting his finger tips glide softly over his curves, lips roaming over his neck and collar bones expertly. Tyler reached above his head flipping the lid on the bottle and squeezing out a little as best he could without removing himself from Brains body, gasps leaving his mouth at the things his boy was doing to him. 

He nestled his head into the crook of his neck and nipped and kissed, letting his slicked hand glide over his shaft quickly and then wrapping it around Brian's body, as he pushed himself into his tight body. 

Brian gasped and moaned at the feeling, giving the okay for more, their body's moved in unison, hands groping and mouths kissing. With every thrust Tyler hit home and stars would burst behind Brian's eyes, baby, daddy, Brian and Tyler were moaned out sporadically as if any other words in their vocabularies had been forgotten. Tyler felt the fire in his gut growing, he untangled one hand from his lovers body and wedged it between them, gripping Brian's hard length and pumping it in time with his now frantic thrusting. Brian exploded, moaning loudly, seed spraying between their body's at full force, not many thrusts later and Tyler spilled himself into his lover, collapsing further onto his body out of breath. His eyes fluttering closed as he came down from his high, pressing kisses against Brian's temples bringing him down gently. 

"You alright baby? You're being so quiet." Tyler murmured picking his head up, slipping himself out of his lover. Brian tightened his grip around his neck and pulled his head back down a little tougher than he meant to. "Sorry daddy..." he whispered. "Please don't move?" He asked as a question though Tyler realized it wasn't, and laid his head back down.   Brian's body began shaking against him, and he sniffled involuntarily. "Shit... shit, I'm fucking sorry. I've never cried during or after..." 

Tyler raised his head again, shushing the other man pressing his lips against his, shifting just brought to look him in the eyes. "Shh shhh Shh, my baby, my sweet sweet baby, fucking beautiful perfect complicated wonderful boyfriend. I love you, I love you so much. Do not ever apologize for feeling, anything. Do you hear me? You can add that to the rule list." 

Brian laughed softly and nodded. "I do love you. I love you so much, all of it, this, you. Tyler..." Brian looked at him and made those precious doe eyes. "Daddy." Snickering again, pulling Tyler into a hug, pushing him off of him. Once Tyler laid beside him, Brian snuggled in tightly to him, laying his head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in his hair. 

"You wanna shower? We're disgusting." Tyler snickered.

"We're not disgusting. We're..."  Brian tossed words around clicking his tongue, choosing his words carefully. "Covered in love. Well mostly I'm covered in it." 

"True. True." Tyler tapped his farm signaling for him to move. "Let's go, I'll get the shower ready for you. You grab you're own jammies like a big boy this time?" 

"K Daddy. Meet oo in da bafroom." 

Tyler shook his head and laughed again walking towards the other room. He made sure the water was just right, and waited for Brian to come in. 

Brian walked quietly into the room, full shy face back in action.   
"Come on sweetie, let's get this over with, so I can get you tucked in. 

Brian shook his head frantically NO while stepping into the shower making grabby hands for Tyler to join him. 

"Not sleepy!"

"Doesn't matter. Bed time."

"Uggg. Why!? We can watch a movie?"

"Don't try to negotiate. You'll fall asleep in less than twenty minutes, you do every night."

"Dats not eben true."

"How would you know? And daddy wouldn't lie to you, I just know what's best for you. Plus I watch you fall asleep, and stay asleep."

"Fine." Brian gruffed and submitted to being cleaned. 

"Plus I'm sure you'll be extra sleepy soon enough. Had a big night."

"Yeah a big co-bbbbuffgfggph." Brian spat water as Tyler sprayed him in the mouth with the shower head giving him a stern eye. 

"Let's get dried off. C'mon." He chuckled. 

********

"You toasty? Comfortable." Tyler asked sweetly, making sure Brian was covered good. He shook his head yes. 

"Daddy, are ooo coming to sweep?" 

"Yes baby." Tyler chuckled again climbing into bed beside him. "I love you... but you know... we need to talk about that mouth of yours Mister. You let a lot of words come out that Daddy doesn't like to hear."

"Whoops?" Brian whispered nuzzling into Tyler's body.  

"Not whoops. You know Daddy is gonna spank you for that tomorrow. Not tonight because of our night, but tomorrow." Tyler smiled at himself. He wasn't going to spank him but he didn't need to know that. Just the stewing and waiting for it would be plenty of  punishment. 

"Daddy. Tyler. Not at your little but as your partner..." he looked at him seriously but with those same beautiful doe eyes. 

"Go ahead. I'm listening... partner."  Tyler nudged him.

"Don't be an ass... erm... jerk." Brian smiled big.   
"I know you said not to apologize and all, but I can't help being sorry for that. That was messed up. I'm not a cryer. But I did mean it. All of whatever the heck it is that caused that, I meant it."

"I know you did. I love you for that." Tyler pressed his fingertips into his sides, and tickled him, causing bursts of laughter to erupt from them.  "It's normal to cry sometimes when people loose their virginity properly." 

Brian squinted at him, curiously.

"Ya, know, not on a baseball field with some rando with crabs?" Tyler dug his fingers in again, causing another burst of laughter, and Brian to side eye him in feigned anger.

"Tyler stop I can't breathe!" 

"What?...can't hear you!"

"Tyler... please!" Brian laughed and squirmed

"Hmmm? Still can't hear you."

"Fuuu.... DADDY!!! Pwease! Pwease!!! Hurts... gotta pee!!!!" He gasped between words and laughter.

Tyler stopped and gave him a gentle shove to get up and go pee. 

"Don't gotta pee. Just got desperate." 

"Ah, I see. Add that lie to the spank count for tomorrow." Tyler raised a brow smiling at him.

Brian yawned, and snuggled back into Tyler's body, nodding his head. 

"Past 20 minuets?" He asked drowsily.

"Yes." Tyler sighed rolling his eyes. "Baby boy. A whole 25 minutes since we laid down."

"Good night. I love you. Daddy."

"I love you too."


	9. New Things and Big Talks

Tyler had Brian's breakfast ready to go, he just had to wake his boy up.  Tyler had a big day planned for them. He wanted to talk to Brian about inviting over a playmate. He also bought some goodies for him. Brian's regression was typically sporadic he was often unsure if he'd be getting an antsy 5 year old, curious toddler, or a mouthy teenager, because of that the supplies they had weren't many. Tyler understood that Brian was relatively new to exploring many of these outwardly as well, he was happy to be helping him learn more about himself.  
He plated the food on the new dinosaur plate, and poured the juice in the new sippy cup. He took the plug out of the cup so the flow would be normal but the effect was there. Once he'd finished he ran up the stairs to wake him. 

He slowly opened the door to the room they'd been sharing and slowly walked over to their bed. Brian looked so sweet, he had on his button up polka dot pajama shirt and some stripped bottoms, he cuddled Teddy tightly in one arm and his thumb hanging out of his mouth. Tyler shook his head at the pajamas, his boy always refused to wear them as a matching set. 

"Brian... sweetheart." Tyler cooed sweetly gently tapping him. "Baby doll. Time to get up."  
He saw a small smile spreading on his face, his eyes fluttering open. "Hey, my beautiful baby boy. You sleep good?" Brian shook his head yes and stretched.

"Bright day Daddy?" 

"Yes baby, it is a very bright day. You want to play outside? We can take your chalks outback to the patio."  Tyler started getting out some play clothes for him to wear from the closet.

"Dat would be good Daddy." Brian sat up and smiled big at Tyler. He made grabby hands for him to come back. "Hafa go potty." 

"Okay baby boy, come on." Tyler grabbed his hands and helped him hop down from the high bed. "Brush your teeth also. Daddy is going to go down stairs baby. Breakfast is ready."

"Daddy! Pwease stay wif me? Not wan do stairs by myself." Brian called from the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll stay. I got your clothes out, Daddy will help you get dressed." Tyler sat down on the bed and waited for him to come back out of the bathroom. Brian shuffled over to Tyler and picked up Teddy.

"I wanted to talk to you about something sweetheart. It's one of those conversations that big Brian and myself need to have. Do you think we can do that after breakfast?" Tyler asked pulling his Jammie shirt over his head instead of unbuttoning it.

"Otay Daddy." Brian whispered, allowing the new shirt to be pulled over his head. It was one of his favorite shirts to wear in little space. It was grey had a big green alien on the front that said I'm out of your world across the bottom. Daddy helped him to step into his shorts, they were new, one of the things he'd gotten for him. They were a teal green color and matched the print on the shirt, the shorts themselves were mens shorts, just not anything he probably would have bought as himself, they weren't skinny jean shorts but they were slightly above the knee and straight. Tyler thought they were the cutesiest things he'd ever seen and they made his butt look damn good, but that was for big space. Brian appeared to be happy with them, he grinned at Tyler. "Des are new Daddy?" 

"Yep I noticed you only have three pairs of shorts and two of them are gym shorts. Do you like them? I know they aren't black." Tyler teased. Little Brian liked bright colors and bold patterns more than big Brian, Tyler had noticed this, and how honestly that correlated with younger images of Brian, a version of himself he'd seemed to left behind in the 90s and prior for the most part. 

"It's okay day a-rent black Daddy. I like uder cowers." 

"I know baby. I just want to make sure you're comfortable in what you've got on for the day. Get your socks and shoes on." 

"Can I put my shoes on afer we eats?"

"Yes but put your socks on." Tyler ran his fingers up his sides tickling him briefly. Once he had his socks on they bounded hand in hand down the stairs. Brian sat Teddy in the chair next to what he figured was his plate, Tyler pulled out the chair for each of them, pushing Teddy up and then Brian.

"Daddy you didn't give Teddy any." Brian pouted. Tyler smiled at him, and shook his head, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed another sippy cup and plate and sat them both in front of Teddy pretending to scoop food onto the plate. Brian smiled approvingly and instructed Teddy to eat all his breakfast. 

"Des dishes are new too Daddy."

"Yep. What does a dinosaur say? Do you know?" 

"Rawr!" Brian roared happily as he shoveled the eggs into his mouth. "Mmmm Daddy des eggies are so good! I like da bacons too!" 

"I'm very glad. When you finish your eggs tell me what Dinosaur is under there." Tyler watched him nod and pick up his juice. Watching him turn up the sippy cup melted his heart. He didn't question it, just happily accepted it. He noticed a spark in his regression after using the cup. Once he finished his eggs he clapped happily. "Gone gone eggies! Bronsaur!!! Bronsaur!!! Rawr! Dey only eat plants, no bacons and eggies for dos guys! Nah-uh!" He took another big sip of his juice. 

"That's right baby! BronTasaurUS." Tyler exaggerated the parts of the word he'd left out. "They do only eat plants. What other animal has a neck like the BronTasaurUS?" 

Brian took a bite of his bacon and thought it over for a bit, playing up the struggle to answer the question. "Llama?" 

"Yes sorta, and what else? It's also very big! We can go see them at the Zoo if you'd like this afternoon." 

"Da ZOO!!! Daddy I wuv da Zoo!!"

"I thought you might. We haven't been anywhere so far, would you like to go to the Zoo? Daddy will take you, we can be very careful."

Brian shook his head. In real life he figured even if he did something weird at this point no one would pay him much attention and if they did, what difference would it make? He knew he'd have to be a little different than at home, in public he decided Tyler would get snotty teenager. That was closer to his normal self anyway. 

"Well tell daddy what the animal is and we will go at lunch." Tyler smiled, genuinely happy to be able to take his boy somewhere. He and Brian had been on dates, but his Little always got left out. He knew Brian couldn't be this small in public but it was something. 

"Raffe?" He answered unsure of himself.

"I don't know is it?" Tyler teased him.

"Yes!!! It is raffes! Big raffes! Daddy, what sound does a raffe make?"

"Oh geez baby. I'm not sure. We can ask the Zoo keeper though!" Brian nodded happily at this answer and finished his breakfast. 

"I ready to pway outside!" 

"Alright baby, let me put the dishes in the washer and get your chalks. Remember we need to have a chat? Can we do that real quick? I'll meet you in the living room." 

Brian simply nodded in understanding and walked into the living room, sitting in one of the chairs, folding his hands in his lap as he crossed his legs. Once Tyler entered the room he did his best to prepare for the conversation and be in big space.

"So. Ready?" Tyler asked searching his eyes.

"Yeah, what's up?" Brian asked in his normal voice.

"So, I have a buddy, that I've known for many many years. Trust him completely. He is a Daddy, like myself and he has a little. They are also partners and are actually married. She is great. Myself and Micheal thought it would be nice to let you guys meet one another. Then you'd have a playmate. I would love this outlet for you in little space, but I also understand and respect any apprehension you may have. The first time you met them could be as big, we could get dinner some where. If you'd like." Tyler shifted in his seat, as Brian's eyes bore into him. He could see the wheels turning, probably going over a list of a million reasons this was a horrible idea. Much to his surprise though he agreed. He was fine meeting these people because Tyler knew them, and he trusted Tyler not to embarrass or do him wrong. He agreed even to meeting in little space if they wanted.

"Daddy?" Brian fidgeted. Tyler could tell he was done with the grownup talk. 

"Yes darling?"

"I ready go outside." 

Tyler laughed and nodded, following him to get Teddy and outside to the patio. He sat at the table handing Brian his chalks as he sat on the concrete, sitting teddy beside him, laying a chalk on him. He babbled to Teddy about coloring with the chalk and Tyler just smiled at him. "Daddy is gonna read baby. If you need something let me know okay."

In about an hour Brian had decorated every inch of the concrete patio in bright chalk designs. He looked so pleased with his work as he stood there in the grass admiring it. 

"Daddy look. We made art."

Tyler gazed around and gasped. "Oh my gosh... wow. Yes you did. Amazing baby. You used so many colors. The patio is so beautiful now." 

"Fank you Daddy. Can I has a snack? I firsty."

Tyler looked at his watch realizing it was getting close to nap time if they were going to the Zoo.  
"Yep, come on. We will get a snack and then it's nap time for you Mister."

"But I jus got up!"

"No baby we've been up a good while and if we're going to the Zoo you've got to get a short nap in. "

Tyler sent him to the bathroom to potty and wash up while he sat his snack out on the table.

Brian bounced back into the room sitting down to eat his goldfish crackers and drink his juice box. He devoured them happily. He rubbed his eyes realizing he was a little more sleepy than he thought.   
"Daddy? Can I Maybe has some milk in my new cup?"

Tyler smiled really big. This was new. If his baby wanted some warm milk before his nap then dammit he'd get it. He'd hold the cup for him if he wanted him to. He fixed the milk and handed him the cup. "Here you go baby. It's warm okay. You gonna take it with you for nap or drink it here?"

"Take it wif me? I nap on da couch?"

"Okay baby. You can lay in Daddy's lap. I'll turn on a cartoon, for while you drink your milk. Only one and then you need to be asleep."

Brian smiled really big and skipped into the living room. Brian settled onto the couch, holding his cup in one hand and Teddy in the other he planted his head in Tyler's lap.  He slowly sucked on his cup figuring out how to lay with it and not choke or spill. Once he and a good rhythm going he was out in no time. He didn't even finish his milk. Tyler took the cup and sat it down rubbing his fingers through his baby's hair.

"Cant wait to take you to the Zoo little one! I love you." He planted kisses on his forehead, before leaning his own head back and drifting off.


	10. Zoo

They got to the Zoo and went over the rules, the boundaries and signals to leave before they got out the car. Brian was still dressed in his outfit but with a ball cap and sunglasses. To be truthful he looked so regular Tyler was sure no one would notice them, if they did he hoped they would leave them be. 

"Can I get a snack?" Brian asked in his adult voice but still with innocence in his words.

"Yeah, when we get inside we will see what they've got. I'm not just loading you up on junk and sugar though."

They made it inside and grabbed a map of the Zoo. Made about six steps inside and a group of kids come running over, standing at a distance but asking for a hello. They snapped pics. Brian on the inside was so glad he wasn't holding Tyler's hand, then he had a thought, he could do what he wanted, he'd done it with other band mates. He grabbed Tyler's hand and walked over to them, Tyler huffing behind him. "You just don't have it in you to wave and walk away do you?"

"Um no. That doesn't keep food on my table Sir..."   
Tyler noticed the inflection on the sir and smiled. Loophole. They chatted briefly with the kids, some of them complementing his outfit, once that was over they parted ways. Brian ran to the Snack Shack, Tyler struggling to keep up. He was noticing a similarity. Big Brian in public was just as difficult as little Brian, he just needed to get more creative with keeping him with him.

"Brian, stay with me okay." Tyler panted catching up. "Do not leave daddy again. I cannot chase you, I don't want to lose you. Hold my hand, obviously on one will think that's strange." He whispered, Brian took his hand and smiled.

"They have pretzels, can I get one? Frozen lemonade too?" Tyler nodded yes and went to the counter to order after having Brian pick a table for them. Tyler walked over to the table Brian had chosen with their snacks, and sat down. "Daddy." Brian whispered really quietly. 

"Yeah? Here's your snack bud. Don't give yourself brain freeze!" Tyler laughed handing him his basket and drink. 

"I needa go potty. I go by myself?" He whispered urgency on his face. 

Tyler looked up finding the bathroom and nodded.   
"I'll be right here. I can see the door." 

Brian stood up slowly and nodded at Tyler. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he walked. Few minutes later he rejoined Tyler and started eating his snack. "I lived!"

"I am so proud of you. Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes! I used lots of soap!" 

"Oh boy." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Let's finish our snack, we have lots to see! What do you want to see first?"

"Lions!? Or Monkeys!" He spoke quietly but excitedly.

"Alright, lets find them on the map here. Monkeys are close by we can go there first." They planned the trip out and finished their snack. 

It was a decent ten minute walk to the Monkey area, Tyler thought to himself they may be skipping a few areas because he planned this to be a shorter trip not a day trip. Brian couldnt be worn out when his playmate came over. Brian smiled and laughed and pointed at all the animals they saw. He had something nice to say about them all. To everyone else they looked like a normal couple but to them they were in full blown head space. Brian running around here and there, Tyler trying to catch him, making threats of spankings and laughing at how excited he was. Seeing him this genuinely happy was a wonderful feeling. 

"Ahhhhh we found the raffes!!!! Can I feed em!? It says you can!" Brian shouted not even caring who saw or looked.   
Tyler's heart was flipping and flopping, his baby made him so happy. Anything he wanted he'd get it.

"Yes we will feed them. Do you think Brontosaurus was bigger or the same size and the Giraffes?"

"Bigger, much bigger you silly!" Brian giggled. One older couple turned to look at the adult man so excited about giraffes, they simply smiled at them and agreed they also thought brontosaurus's were much bigger.

Brian snuggled his body close to Tyler's while he held out his hand with the twig in it that he'd bought from the zookeeper.   
"Daddy." Brian whispered again.

"What's up?" 

"I like being in public with you and being together. I love you. I wanna kiss you, but I know I cannot."

Tyler smiled big at Brian, and squeezed his arms around him tighter. "I love you too. Who says you cannot? You are my partner aren't you?"

Brian turned his body in Tyler's arms and gave him a sweet short peck on the lips. Someone definitely snapped a picture of them. They didn't even care, Brian looked over at the kid who took it and she had this look on her face like she would explode or cry. Brian heard her squeal to her friends about it being the most adorable cute thing she'd ever seen in her life so he smiled and nodded at her. 

"Well, guess that will be on Instagram tonight." Tyler chuckled. Brian kissed him again and grinned against his lips. 

"Look at you not caring what people think. Guess you're officially one of us huh!" 

Tyler sighed and smiled back.   
"You bout ready to go? We've been here for a few hours and we've got some stuff to do before company comes over."

Brian nodded and took Tyler's hand, following him to the exit.  
Tyler paused when he heard a huge gasp, he thought something was wrong. Nope, just the souvenir shop, and the GIANT stuffed giraffe in the window.   
"Keep walking, we are NOT getting that."

"Please! Please! Just one something!!!" Brian planted his feet firmly on the pavement and pulled against Tyler.

"Fine! Just cause you were good. Something normal sized though!"

"Deal!" 

As soon as they walked in Tyler regretted it. There was a billion things to choose from, everything seemed to have a button and Brian would want to press EVERY SINGLE ONE of them. They could spend hours in the store. They had science kits, stuffed animals, puppets, art supplies, decorations, kid stuff, adult stuff, boy stuff and girl stuff. Stuff was everywhere and Brian was full blast in every direction. Tyler just stood there. Stood there and waited for him to settle into a spot when something really caught his attention. Few minutes later silence. 

Bingo Tyler thought to himself and walked over to where Brian was quietly tinkering with little glass figurines. He had one in his hand that was a big giraffe and a small giraffe and their necks were nuzzled together. 

"You sure do like giraffes a lot lately huh?"

Brian nodded happily. I like animals but these guys are interesting. Brian's eyes suddenly went wide, and he gasped again.   
"We forgot to ask what sound a giraffe makes!"

"Uh-oh we did. We will write it down and ask next time. This time I think you were to busy showing out for Daddy." Tyler smiled as he whispered, watching the blush travel over Brian's face. 

"Well I want this please. Look. It's you and me. Daddy giraffe and baby giraffe!" He smiled. Tyler checked the price tag and pulled out a twenty handing him the bill. 

"You pay for it like a big boy okay. I'm going to stand outside and wait for you. There's too much going on in here." 

Brian nodded and took the money. The man rang up his item and smiled at him, handing him his change.   
"I did it! Here's your extra moneys." 

"Thank you Brian. Come on. Hand please." Tyler reached out for his hand and walked with him to the car. 

They made it out of the park gates and Brian was sound asleep. Tyler smiled at him and turned the radio on low. Knew he'd be tired and need another nap. Good thing we are leaving now.

Almost an hour later because of traffic they finally made it home. Tyler woke Brian up gently helping him out of the car and into the house.

"Need some more sleep? You can sleep another 40 minutes before we need to get ready for guests."

Brian yawned and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed Teddy from the couch where he'd been left earlier.

"Milk daddy?" 

"I'll bring it baby. Get laid down there in the couch if you want."

Brian covered up and snuggled teddy. He tried to wait for his milk but he was so sleepy. He just closed his eyes when Tyler came in with it. He brushed his hair back and offered him the cup.

"Here you go baby." He whispered smiling as Brian led the cup to his lips. He took a few sips and fell asleep again. Tyler kissed his forehead. I love you forever my beautiful baby.


	11. Playmate

Brian was bounding around the house in full speed, excitedly waiting for his new playmate to arrive. Tyler was busy trying to set up Brian's library room to be the play room. He was really hoping that maybe they could convert one of the spare rooms at some point but this was Brian's house so he didn't push too much. He put most of the toys they'd acquired into the room, a car track rug, and a baby gate at the door. He felt like that should be good enough plus he needed to get started on dinner and get Brian ready. 

"Brian! Baby! Come up stairs please." 

Brian came running up the stairs making airplane noises. 

"Here Daddy!" He shouted.

"Hey bud. This is where and your friend will play tonight okay. We need to get you cleaned up and ready. Did you get into something downstairs?"

Brian looked at the floor and shook his head. 

"Nothing at all? No Cheetos?" 

"Maybe just a little." 

"Well you have cheese powder all over your face. Didn't Daddy tell you not to get into any thing?"

Brian nodded his head and looked at the floor.   
"I just gotted a little hungy and didn't want to bofer you."

"Well Baby that's not the point. Did you make a mess?"

"No!" Brian's eyes got big and he put his hands up shaking them back and forth. "I was berry carful. I sitted at the table too. I had a juice box and I throwed my trash away."

"Well okay. I'm still disappointed you didn't follow directions. You still have to eat dinner. Let's get you cleaned up."   
They walked together to the bathroom, Brian sat on the counter while Tyler cleaned off his face and hands. They put on new clothes and went back downstairs. Tyler laid out a pallet for him in the open space between the kitchen island and the hallway. He put down his leapfrog tablet and his sippy cup, a car and coloring book with crayons. Brian grabbed Teddy and walked with Tyler to the kitchen. 

"There's your pallet baby, play over there while daddy makes dinner okay?" Brian nodded and sat down on his pallet and started to color. He decided to draw a picture for Daddy instead of coloring. 

"Daddy? Can I have a paper please? Wanna draw something."

"Yeah, Baby, can you get some from the printer?" 

Brian crawled into the living room and grabbed a few sheets of paper and crawled back. Tyler took note that he didn't toddle into the room but crawled instead. He smiled big, it seemed Brian was figuring out what he liked and didn't and was being very open about experimenting. He laid on the pallet and looked very serious as he concentrated on his picture. Tyler was just pulling the chicken out of the oven when doorbell rang.   
He wiped his hands on his apron and laid it on the counter. He instructed Brian to stay put while he got the door. He kept drawing.

"Micheal! It's so good to see you. Lyla... don't be shy. It's just me Uncle Tyler. Do you want to go meet my sweet boy?" He cooed at the girl. She nodded and smiled big. She wore a pretty purple dress with small polka dots, white socks with lace frill and black Mary Janes, her light brown hair was curled and pulled into tight pigtails. They walked into the house, over to where Brian sat still drawing. 

"Brian." Tyler spoke softly and cooed, as Brian stood. "This pretty girl is Lyla and her Daddy Micheal. Can you say hello." 

Brian's face flushed bright red and he whispered a tiny hello. Tyler moved behind him and placed his hand around his waist to comfort him, knowing how genuinely shy he really was. 

"I bet you two will have lots of fun. Come on, We'll have dinner and then you two can play in the play room." 

They all walked into the dining room where Tyler had all the food set up and places sat. Brian went over to his green dinosaur plate and showed Lyla to what he knew had to be her seat. There was a yellow plate with flowers on it, each setting had a sippy cup already filled with juice. Tyler fixed Brian's plate as Micheal fixed Lylas, before their own. The meal went nicely the babies only talked a little, but they did giggle and talk to each other, so Tyler thought that was going well. Dinner concluded, and the babies went to the playroom.

"Alright, were going to go downstairs. If you need anything let us know okay. Play nice." Tyler smiled at them. 

"Lyla, play nice. Keep your hands to yourself." Micheal spoke sternly. 

Brian was already showing her his favorite truck when they left the room. 

"You wan play trucks or sompin?" Brian asked shyly.  
Lyla smiled and nodded accepting a truck and sat beside him. 

"You have cool toys. My daddy says you haven't been open as a little for a long time. I'm super glad you wanted to play with me."

Brian looked at the floor, blushing again. "Me too."

"I am fibe. What bout you?" Lyla asked.

"Varies. Right now three to fibe. Kina fluidy."

"Understood. Your daddy seems great."

"My Daddy is perfect. He is the bestest Daddy I could have. Your daddy seemed nice."

"Uh-huh. He is. You has no dollies." 

"No. I scared to ask for dem. Cause I'm boy, I don't want Daddy to get mad."

"Your Daddy won't be mad at you for wanting to play dollies. Specially now I am your girlfriend, I need dollies."

"Girlfriend?" Brian looked at her in shock. She giggled.

"I am a girl who is your friend you silly."

They started chasing each other around the shelves in the room, screaming and laughing. Their daddies could hear them but nothing sounded bad so they let them play. They played for a long time. Three hours went by before their daddies came back upstairs.

"Hey! You guys having a fun time?"

"Yes Daddy!" They both answered panting out of breath from a bout of tag. 

"Alright princess, can you say goodnight to Brian? It's already past bedtime." Micheal cooed at her. 

She hugged Brian and they said their goodbyes. Brian was rubbing his eyes and yawning when Tyler got back upstairs from see their guests out. 

"Did you have fun baby?"

"Yes Daddy. Cept I missed you being downstairs all night." 

"I'm sorry bud. Daddy hasn't seen Micheal in almost a year. Maybe next time we will go out to a big dinner and you can get to know him as well. Let's go get you ready for bed. Want your cup?"

Brian took Tyler's hand and nodded, following him down the hall.

"It's ten o'clock, what do you say we skip the bath and take one in the morning?"

Brian nodded again, struggling to keep his eyes open. Tyler stripped him down and put his jammies on for him. "Go potty baby, daddy is going to put his jammies on."

Brian sleepily walked back to the bedroom. He crawled up into the bed and made grabby hands for Tyler to get into bed with him. Tyler wasn't in the room, he had gone downstairs to get Teddy and Brian's cup.

"Snuggy Daddy, snuggy. DADDY!? Are you? Daddy!?" Brian began to cry. Today had been a long day full of new firsts and he was anxiously overwhelmed. He didn't know where his daddy was and felt panicked. He sat up in the bed and hugged his knees to his chest and cried trying to think of where he could have gone. "Daddy! Pwease come back Daddy!"

Tyler was running up the stairs and burst into the room surprising Brian, who looked at him with tear stained cheeks and big eyes. He made grabby hands and kicked his legs.

"Daddy! Daddy! I thought you leaved me!" Tyler scooped him up and sat him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him shushing him. 

"Baby, Daddy wouldn't leave you. I went to get Teddy and your milk. Daddy is here. I'm right here." Brian buried his face in his chest and cried harder.   
"Today was a lot huh baby. Today was a big big day. Here, let's drink your milk." Tyler pressed the spout of the cup to Brian's lips, he accepted it and leaned back in Tyler's arms, sucking on his cup as his daddy held him. "Shhhh shh. Daddys gotcha baby." Tyler continued to coo at him sweetly until his eyes fluttered closed.

He gently removed the sippy cup from his mouth and rolled them over into the bed maintaining a hold around him. They slept snuggled tightly together all night. 

When the sun came up they were still close together. Tyler felt Brian start to stir in his arms, he opened his eyes to his boys smiling face.

"Good morning Daddy!" 

"Morning sweetheart." Tyler smiled back at him, glad he seemed to have woken up feeling better. "Ready for breakfast?"

Brian nodded and scooted out of bed. 

"Where you going cutie?"

"Hafa go potty Daddy!" 

"Alright." Tyler flopped back on the bed. He wasn't ready to get up. He really wanted to have a lazy day.

When Brian came back he bounded over to the bed and kissed Tyler on the forehead. "Getting up Daddy? I already brushed and am ready for breakfast!" 

"Mmmmhmmm Daddy is getting up. I want to have a lazy day, I think you need it." 

Tyler helped him downstairs and started breakfast.   
"Wanna eat on the couch and want Despicable Me?"

"Daddy when can Lyla come back?"

"Soon. You really like her huh?"

"Yep!" He smiled a big toothy grin and nodded.

"Not more than me I hope!" Tyler teased.  
Brian shook his head no quickly, following Tyler to the couch to eat his oatmeal. The snuggled up on the couch and started the movie, with no plans to get up any time soon. Today they just wanted to be together, big, small, whatever just together. They needed a day or boring together.

"I love you Daddy." 

"I love you my sweet baby boy."


	12. Birthday part 1

Brian and Tyler had fallen into a good routine. Brian was being little a lot more often than not when he was with Tyler, sometimes even outside of the home. Tyler was fine with it, he loved him, despite his smallness he was still an attentive, affectionate boyfriend and they had plenty of big time. Brian was getting more and more comfortable with his little space and what he liked and didn't like, what he was interested in and what he wanted to try or have. 

Today Brian was laying lazily on the floor with his phone playing on Amazon. Not a very little thing to do, but he was in little space enough for it to influence what he wanted. Though Tyler had imposed a rule that he couldn't purchase anything in little space without permission because of a recent shipment of toys and oddly enough shoes that he'd gotten. 

"Daddy!!!!" Brian gasped enthusiastically, gaining Tyler's attention. "Can I have these? They look like amazing!" 

Tyler laughed lightly and reached out for the phone. "What is it silly boy?"

Brian was smiling really big watching his daddy look over the item for him. Tyler loved seeing him that happy, so what, Brian was getting a little spoiled, so long as he was good, Tyler didn't care. Tyler grinned when he saw what Brian wanted. They were footed onesie pajamas, that were printed to look like a robot. Brian had developed a love for robots. He loved them more than the dinosaurs, things in the home Tyler had originally gotten for him, had since been replaced with robot decor. Brian was definitely coming into himself and Tyler was happy he was comfortable being himself and learning what appealed to him. When Tyler didn't say anything Brian started to get sad and nervous his daddy would say no. 

"Pwease Daddy? I reawy like dem." Brian looked at the floor playing with the hem of his shirt speaking quietly. Which only made Tyler giggle again. 

Tyler handed the phone back to him, and tussled his hair. "Yes baby doll you can order those. Nothing else though, it's getting close to your birthday." 

Brian looked kinda confused. It was no where near his birthday. Tyler raised a brow and sat up. He explained to him that it was his little birthday. Since he accepted Tyler to be his first daddy. It was more of an anniversary, but Tyler thought it more fun to be a birthday since anniversaries are for boring grownups. And their actual anniversary was a different month all together. 

Brian was very excited about this. He got to have two birthdays, his regular birthday was a big enough deal, but this was exciting. 

"How close is my birthday Daddy?? Huh-huh-huh?" 

Tyler opened the calendar on his phone and showed. Brian the green square, bri's b-day labeled on October 2. That was in two weeks, he couldn't believe a year had almost gone by since they started all of this. Life still happened, tours, interviews, movies, all the things that would typically happen but Brian couldn't believe it, an entire year with Daddy. Tyler watched him with a smile as he counted the days before that one. 

"Dat is 12 sleeps!!!" He clapped his hands excitedly.   
"Do we has party? Can Lyla come?! Huh-huh-huh?"

Tyler smiled, and motioned for Brian to get up on the couch with him, so he climbed up into his lap instead, Tyler didn't mind. 

"Well baby, that is up to you. This day is important to daddy, so I planned on doing something for you, even if it's just us. But if you want to have a small party I think that would be great. To be honest Daddy didn't want to get his own hopes up." Tyler kissed him sweetly. 

Brian shook his head fast and then grabbed his face. "Ugh, I over shooked my brains!" He giggled. "I wan big party!" 

"Well bud, we aren't having a huge party. That's for your big birthday. Maybe when we make more friends we can have a bigger party next time? I think inviting Lyla and her daddy would be fine."

"Don't needs lots of peoples for a big party Daddy. I don't even like dat many peoples! I want a bouncy house! I never got-ted one of dose before!" 

Tyler nodded in understanding now. "I see. I understand. I'll see what I can do." Tyler smiled at him, realizing this just got a lot more involved. 

Brian looked shy again and kissed his daddy.   
"What is it doll?" Tyler asked him knowing he wanted something.

"Can we maybe invite Johnny? Since he knows? He plays wif me sometimes when you are busy."

Johnny was one of the only other people from his life that knew about their life. Brian had decided he wanted to tell him, he didn't think Johnny would judge him and he didn't. In fact Johnny already suspected for a long time, and pointed out that he'd always made it a point to be careful with him at times over the years. 

"Yes we can invite Johnny." Tyler hugged him close and they scrolled through Tyler's phone looking for party stuff till it was bed time. 

****** party day ******

Tyler had been planning and planning for this day for near 2weeks and the day had come. Johnny had come over early to help Tyler wrangle Brian and keep him in his play room that Brian had finally allowed him to make. Tyler had surprises for him, and he didn't want to spoil it. Johnny had been given the fun task of babysitting and getting him dressed for the party, which was becoming a much larger task than he'd expected,Brian was in full blown little mode. While Tyler rushed around inside and out trying to ready things a different sort of race was happening up stairs.

"Brian! Come over here now! You have to put these clothes on. This is what your daddy wants you to wear!" Johnny shouted in an annoyed voice. "Ugh please!" He groaned. Brian shook his head and ran around the play room. 

"I'm not going to play with you anymore if you don't settle down and do what I asked you." Johnny made a serious face at him. Brian stopped running and pouted dragging his feet to where Johnny stood. 

"Do you need help or do you dress yourself?" Johnny smiled now that he'd found the magic words to compliance.

"I do it. Mostly." 

"Alright. Stop pouting. It's unbecoming." 

"Was that means?"

"It's not very gentlemanly. You're a little gentleman you should act like one." Johnny booped his nose laughing.

Brian giggled pulling his shirt over his head. "Why do you have to be so adorable? Huh?" Johnny teased him, tickling him a little making Brian squirm and giggle harder. Brian finished dressing with only a little help from Johnny, and was ready to get back at it. 

"Johnny, I wanna a snack. Can you get me a snack Pwease? I will not sneak downstairs to Daddy I promise." He smiled his best smile. Johnny looked at him skeptically. 

"Because I'm supposed to believe that? Nope, you're a tricky fella, all the time, especially when you're being a silly little boy!" Johnny chuckled and looked at his watch. It was getting close to Brian typically had lunch and then his nap.   
"How about this. I'll text your daddy and ask him what the plan for lunch is?" 

"Kay." Brian sat back down at block table building with legos. Johnny could tell he was still pouting and he couldn't stand it. Brian under normal conditions wore on him over the years and the dude had to be frikin adorable and small too. 

"Bri. Please don't pout." Johnny took a seat next to him on the floor, once he completed his text. "Bud, your daddy has such a fun surprise for you and he doesn't want you to see it to early. You're going to love it! Try not to think about being stuck in here. You've got such a cool room here, full of more stuff than the toy store. Daddy is just downstairs, and what? Is Uncle Johnny not a good playmate? Huh?" Johnny smiled at him trying to make him stop pouting. 

"You are my bestest playmate. I lub oo. I just don't like not seeing Daddy all day! Not once since he woked me up this morning and sent me here wif you. I eated my breakfast in dis room, wif our daddy, I gotted dressed wif out Daddy, I goed potty and brushed my teefs wif out Daddy. I'm hungy now and I gotta eats in dis room again wif out Daddy. I don't know what's he's even doing down there. It's my birfday party, why can't I be wif my daddy?" He threw his hands around dramatically as he spoke, but Johnny could see his hurt. He really was just a very confused and innocent toddler. He probably felt like Tyler was avoiding him, Johnny knew Brian tended to think the worst. He wrapped an arm around his little body and pulled him close. 

"I know I'm not your Daddy, but I am your friend, and I'm here with you. Your daddy loves you so so much, he just wants everything to be perfect. You know that right?" Johnny raised his face to look at him. Brian just nodded and played with some more blocks. Johnny picked up his phone and texted Tyler again. This time he told him he thought he should come have lunch with Brian. He snapped a picture of him sadly playing with his blocks and sent it to Tyler. 

Johnny had successfully distracted Brian again from missing his Daddy, by pulling out his remote control planes. They raced them around and around, Brian giggled and giggled every time he won the lap in the air.

Tyler stood in the doorway watching him laugh and play. He quietly walked in and sat down the lunch trays he'd fixed for them all, and then he spoke up. "Well!" He clapped his hands getting their attention. "Who wants lunch? You look like you're having so much fun with Uncle Johnny." He smiled big and pulled him into a hug. 

"I am having fun. Daddy? Will you stay for a little minutes?" Brian smiled hopeful.

Tyler nodded reassuring him he had came upstairs to see him for a bit. He'd reached a stopping place, everything was ready to go. After Brian's nap guests would arrive and it would be party time. 

"Let's eat up, you still have to get your nap little boy." Tyler teased. "You look so adorable in your birthday shirt. So handsome! Did Johnny help fix your hair? You look like such a little man!" Tyler cooed. Brian blushed deep red and giggled shaking his head yes. 

Brian had slowed on his food and the other two were finished. Johnny stood up from where he still sat on the floor, he stretched and patted Brian on the head. "Alright Little Man, I'm gonna go downstairs and stretch out on the couch a bit. You have a good rest with Daddy ok!" Johnny kissed the top of his head and tussled his hair. Brian smiled, he was happy he'd get a little time with his Daddy alone but he didn't want to nap. He hated naps, even if he did need them. 

Tyler stood and extended his hand to Brian to help him up. "Johnny is right, I've got to put you down for a nap, so you will be my sweet boy and not the Omen!" 

Brian grimaced. He always wanted to be Daddy's sweet boy. 

"Uncle Johnny helped gotted me dressed but I think we forgotted napping. Can I put my robot jammies on?" 

Tyler nodded and picked up the dishes. "Go to our room and get your jammies on while I get your cup. I'll be in to tuck you in."   
When Tyler returned Brian was curled up on his side in those footie pajamas sound asleep, with his thumb in his mouth, he looked so adorable and sweet Tyler just stood there and stared at him for a while before tucking himself into bed next to him. 

*****wakey wakey*****

"Baby doll... hey... it's time to get up..." Tyler cooed softly making the other stir in the bed. Brian rolled over and stretched grunting as he did. He smiled at his daddy when he opened his eyes and saw him looking at him. 

"I lub oo Daddy." 

Tyler squeezed his baby and kissed him. Brian's jammies were tented in the crotch and Tyler noticed how it jerked when he touched him. His baby needed release, and Daddy wasn't going to deny him. "Hmm looks like someone wants to play with Daddy huh?" Tyler cooed as his hand trailed up Brian's thigh and palmed his bulge through his jammies.

Brian bit his lip and gasped, he blushed and nodded yes. "Pwease Daddy?" Tyler wrapped his arm tighter around his shoulders holding him up over his lap, Brian's head resting against his chest, his other hand slowly undid the zipper, stripping his pajamas off of his arms, revealing the sight of Brian's beautiful pale art covered torso and arms. He didn't have underwear on, so Tyler had no other obstacles between him and his member. He kissed Brian with passion and gripped his cock in one hand beginning to pump. Little moans and gasps came from the boy in his lap, as he gently thrust his hips into Tyler's hand. "You're daddy's good boy. Such a good boy." He cooed at the submissive man, Brian keening and writhing with the praises. 

"Yes Daddy. I'm. Good. Boy." He moaned between breathes. 

"Are you going to cum for Daddy? Make a big mess for me?"

"Uh-huh!" He squirmed and trembled as he felt the heat rising inside of his belly. 

"Cum for Daddy. That's my good boy." Tyler coaxed in his gruff voice as Brian spilled over his hand, body stiffening as he jerked with orgasm, panting his daddy's name. Tyler let go of his spent cock and rubbed his pleasure into his chest. "Daddy's dirty boy, covered in his own cum. Daddy could just eat you up." He licked Brian's chest, watching the man below him smile and squirm more. 

"Daddy? Can I make you feel good too?" Brian asked innocently.

"Not right now bud. We need to get you dressed for your party. Maybe if you're a really good boy daddy will make us both feel good tonight before bed time." He said winking at Brian.

Brian's eyes went wide with excitement. He loved when his daddy was inside of him, and that couldn't get here fast enough.

Finally Brian was redressed and running down the stairs screaming at the top of his little lungs. “Johnny!!! Are yous still here!!??!! It’s most time for my   
pardy!!!” 

Johnny let out a low yawn, still laying on the couch but stretching. “I’m here.” He called from where he was rooted and waited for the inevitable. Whoosh! just like that Brian came running into the room and pounced on top of him. If he hadn’t been in little space Johnny would have been a little more uncomfortable, his best friend, his friends boyfriend sitting on his crotch would look suspicious but this was innocent and Johnny knew it. 

“Brian, get off of him and let him up!” Tyler called walking into the room laughing at the sight. “You’re going to mess your hair all up, we just fixed it! Come on now, straighten your clothes out. I’ll turn on something for you to watch while we wait.” 

Johnny grumbled as Brian’s weight shifted climbing off of him. “You need some help with anything Tyler?” 

“Nope. If you will just keep this wild beast over here entertained I can set the snacks out. Lyla should be here in less than an hour.” 

Johnny chuckled and nodded his head.


	13. Birthday part 2

Brian was anxiously awaiting his friend to arrive for his party. He wanted to see what his daddy had gotten for him. When the doorbell finally rang he jumped up from his place on the floor and ran to the door. He jumped up and down waiting for Daddy to come open it, he wasn't supposed to open doors in little space.  "Daddy hurry!!!!! Come open it! Lyla is here!" 

"I'm coming, calm down!" Tyler shushed him. Tyler opened the door letting them in. "Hi pretty girl!" She beamed and smiled at Tyler. Once she spotted Brian standing by the other side of the door she darted to him. 

"Happy Birthday Bri-Bri!!!" She shrieked. 

Brian made a surprised face at the name but accepted it, wrapping her in a hug.   
Her daddy rubbed the top of his head and also wished him a happy birthday, asking where to put his gift.

"Oh uh, just on the table in the kitchen. You didn't have to get a gift." Tyler smiled. 

"Of course I did. First birthdays are a big deal! Aren't they Brie."

He smiled his biggest smile and ran after Micheal. 

"Brian, do not touch those presents!" Tyler warned him. "Come on, let's go outside. Keep your eyes closed." 

Tyler took his hand and led him to the door. Brian squeezed his eyes shut tight being a good boy, and giggled with excitement. Once outside Tyler, Johnny, Micheal and Lyla all stood waiting for Brian to open his eyes. Lyla was giddy and doing her best to keep quiet though she could hardly stand still. Tyler realized he needed to tell Brian to open his eyes he was dead set on getting his special time with Daddy tonight. 

"You can open your eyes Sweet Baby." Tyler hugged him from behind, pulling his hands away with his own. Brian squealed in excitement and gasped, his eyes were wide with surprise and shock.  There were bouncy houses, a ball pit, a bouncy obstacle course, a few carnival style games, one where you shoot the water guns at a target, one to knock over bottles, and a few other target games Tyler knew Brian would excel at. There was a rock wall, a cotton candy maker, candy apples, funnel cake, and even a giraffe for petting. 

"Daddy!!! It's a whole carnival! How? Wha... A GIRAFFE!!!!! Daddy! Daddy!!! I lub oo!!! Dis is da bestest thing eber! Can I play, huh-huh-huh!!! Can I?" 

Tyler and the other adults laughed. "Give daddy a kiss and you can play."

"Fank you Daddy! Dis is the bestest birthday I ever had! Ever!!!!! I get to do all the things?" 

"All of them. You need to thank Uncle Johnny also. It's amazing what you can accomplish if you just drop his name on the memo line."

Johnny laughed and winked at the boy. Brian hugged him tight and thanked him as well. Brian and Lyla and the adults (for a while) ran around and played on everything, the babies were still playing when it started to get dark,they had eaten 6 cones of cotton candy, 3 funnel cakes and 4 candy apples together, Tyler was dreading the belly ache he knew was coming and the fight over dinner they'd have. He was happy though, seeing Brian this happy, he was so free, so innocent, two things Tyler knew he hadn't been since he was child, all the hurt he'd been through had taken those things from him, which was a rabbit hole of thoughts he didn't want to fall into now. 

"You guys, it's dinner time okay. These guys need to get packed up so they can take the party somewhere else." 

"But daddy!"  Brian whines dragging himself across the yard to his daddy.  

"Don't whine, I know you're having fun, but it's time to go inside. All of the grown ups are tired baby." 

"Hey little man, you have a good time out there though?" Johnny asked trying to cheer him up.

"Uh-huh! I did I did! Fank you gain for helping Daddy!" 

"Anytime buddy anytime! I'm hungry, let's eat dinner!" Johnny coaxed him inside the house. 

Tyler had pizza delivered for dinner. He knew pizza wasn't Brian's favorite food but it was quick and less messy. He put it on plates and set the table quickly for everyone. Brian made a face at his plate but soon as he opened his mouth to complain he saw his daddy's tired but happy face. He snapped his mouth shut and took a bite of his pizza, Tyler nodded at him in thanks. 

"Baby you want to open your presents?"

"Uh-huh!!" Brian nodded with enthusiasm.

"Words baby. You know how daddy feels about those noises."

Brian pouted and fiddled with his fingers. "Yes Daddy, I sowee."

"Awe look what you did Tyler! You made him sad." Johnny teased poking Brian in the ribs, Lyla giggled.

"You stop it Johnny. You're part of the reason he is so spoiled. Lyla... your giggles make him blush."  Tyler teased making Brian turn a deep crimson color, Lyla giggled harder and her Daddy shook his head. 

"Now, I don't need to worry bout you do I Brian? You aren't gonna try nothing with my little girl are you?" Micheal teased with a straight face.

Brian's face went pale and then brighter red, his eyes wide, his mouth dry. He shook his head no, and tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out. Everyone at the table was giggling at him and he started to panic. Tyler noticed he didn't think this was funny and was starting to freak out, he placed his hand on Brian's neck and rubbed trying to calm him. "Shhh baby, he's just teasing you. We know you guys are only friends."

Brian swallowed thickly, and nodded. "Can I open my presents now Daddy?" Brian squeaked out nervously. 

"Yes baby, help me clear the table?"   
Brian nodded and stood, helping his daddy clear everyone's plates. When they finished that he took the seat at the head of the table like his daddy told him. Daddy fastened a pin to him that said "birthday prince" with a big #1 on it. Brian clapped his hands excitedly. 

"Daddy, I so cited!" He squealed and bounced in his seat. 

"Silly boy. Here's one from Uncle Johnny."   
Brian tore into the pretty paper, but set the bow neatly aside. Inside of the paper was a fire truck that he'd been eying last time they went to the store together. It had lights and made emergency sounds. Brian pushed all the buttons and squealed and squealed. Tyler reached down and took the toy to set it aside for another gift, Brian's lip started to wobble and he made grabby hands for the truck. Before tears could fall Tyler sat another gift down. "This one is from Lyla and her Daddy." 

Again Brian set the bow neatly aside, and then tore into the shiny paper. Brian gasped when he saw the gift. It was a little engineers kit, to build a robot with. He was so excited he could build his own he didn't even notice that it wasn't a very little toy, or that it had an age recommendation. He was excited none the less, he could play with this big or small and it would be amazing. "I know it says 8+ but I thought maybe your Daddy could help you build it. You won't put the prices in your mouth will ya?" Micheal asked concerned that Tyler may not let him play with it, the look on his face said he might not. 

"It's a little big for him, but we will have fun doing it together. He likes tedious projects, should keep him busy for a while regardless of what headspace we're in." Tyler reassuring them that the gift was fine and trying to hint that Brian would have bought that in big space because he did genuinely like building stuff like that. 

"Lyla dis is most beaut-I- fills!!!! I lub it! I wan put it on my wall in my pway room! Pwease Daddy!" 

Tyler looked back at Brian he had been distracted looking at the robot with Micheal he hadn't noticed the picture attached to the paper. Lyla had drawn a picture of them playing, she didn't draw it in little space, she was a free lance artist in big space and she'd put together a beautiful picture of them. It showed an interesting perspective of them, the images were slightly blurred blocking out their exact faces but they knew it was them, dressed little, everything around them big. She blushed heavily and looked down smiling big. 

"I'm glad you like it. I worked really hard on it." She used a muted tone but not her little voice. Her Daddy rubbed her back whispering encouragement to her about how he knew he'd love it. Brian responded with his normal voice to her. 

"Lyla, it really is beautiful, thank you so much!" 

Tyler smiled at them, watching Brian transition around the way he did was amazing, how he'd be big when he needed too, but would slip right back as if it never happened. He pulled them along with him somehow. 

"Here's another one bud. Let Daddy have that, I'll sit it on the China cabinet so it it's safe till we can hang it. These last three are from Daddy. Not nearly as exciting as the truck or robot, sorry bud." Tyler teased handing him the last three gifts. 

Brian tore through them and squealed at the gifts. He'd gotten a pack of suckies(pacifiers) that glow in the dark, a moon light that showed the moon and constellations on the ceiling, and art supplies. He loved all of them. He hadn't used suckies before, other than his thumb or daddy's thumb, he had thought about asking for some, he figured Daddy must have saw the search online and decided to get them so he didn't have to ask or feel the need to explain. 

"Fank you edbrybody! Can we go hang my picture now!??" 

"Hang on Baby, it's getting close to bed time, let's see our guests out and then we will pick a spot for it." 

"I want Lyla to help! Pwease Pwease Daddy! Pwease Mr. Lyla's Daddy!" He made prayer hands as he asked.

"Okay okay. You two go pick a spot and we will come up and hang it." Tyler suggested looking to Micheal for approval. He nodded. Johnny went with the two kids to supervise the activity, making a mark on the wall where they chose for it to go. 

"Bye bye Lyla. Frank's for coming to my pardy. I lub oo!"  Brian hugged her. 

"I lub oo too! Happy birfday! You can come to my party also!" 

Her daddy hugged Brian and told him and the adults goodbye ushering Lyla resistantly out of the door.

"Alright little buddy, my turn. I'll see you real soon k! I love you so so much." Johnny really did love him, it was easy to express things to him in little space, so he'd taken to doing that. "I hope you had a fun day! Be good for your Daddy." Johnny hugged him again and nodded to Tyler leaving. 

"Baby doll I am so glad you had a great birthday. Daddy loves you to the moon and back!" Tyler wrapped him in a big hug and tugged him up the stairs to get his bath. 

"Daddy, my birthday isn't over, and you said if I was good..." 

Tyler cut him off, pressing his lips against his, kissing him hard. He tightened his grip around his body and pulled him into himself. He could already feel his own pants getting tighter in the crotch and wanted to take him here in the hallway, but he knew that Brian was not in the right space for that kind of thing. He broke the kiss to collect himself. "You were so good baby, let's get your bath and go from there okay?" 

Brian grinned and followed his Daddy to the tub.


	14. Belly Ache

Brian kicked his legs around in the bed, curled into a ball, straightened back out, curled again and started to whine out loud, whining turned to full blown wailing in a matter of seconds. Tyler shot up in the bed and tried to comfort him. He hummed and sang, rubbed his back and cooed. He rubbed one of his new suckies on his lips hoping he'd take it and settle back down. That worked for just a second, Brian spit the suckie out and his eyes popped open, he began crying harder for his daddy. 

"Da! Owie! Hurts! Da! Daddy make better!" He clutched his belly and cried. Tyler snuggled him close trying to comfort him enough to talk to him. 

"Baby, what hurts? Do you need to go try to potty?"

"Bewy! Hurts."  Brian cried and clutched his belly harder. Pressing himself as close to his daddy as he could.

"I'm sorry your belly is hurting sweet boy. I think you ate too much junkies at your party. Daddy will get you some medicine and then I'll rub your tummy will that be good?"

Brian rubbed his eyes and nodded, putting his thumb in his mouth. Tyler pulled his hand back shaking his head no. 

"Tsk tsk... no baby, lets use your suckie. Okay?" He pushed the suckie past his lips and Brian accepted it, playing with the bulb with his tongue. It was actually kind of soothing to play with, suck on and explore this new thing. 

"Good boy. My sweet baby." Tyler cooed, rubbing Brian's hair before standing. Brian looked so cute, pacifier bobbing in his mouth, plump lips stretched around it, his big eyes wide and glistening from tears (which Tyler hated but his eyes looked extra pretty) arms curled up on his chest as he lay in a tiny ball. Tyler rushed downstairs to get some pepto from the fridge as well as a bottle. Tyler hadn't given him a bottle yet, he'd gotten them with the pacifiers hoping he'd take those well, he felt since he had, now was as good a time as ever to introduce the bottle to his baby. All the regressing Brian had been doing was in some instances younger and younger. Tyler filled the bottle with NesQuick "formula" and warmed it, sucking some pepto into a medicine dropper he walked back up the stairs.

Tyler came into the room quietly and found Brian still lying there looking adorable but whimpering around his suckie. "Daddy?" He babbled around it.

"Got you some stuff to feel better baby doll. Will you up for me?" Tyler helped him to sit up. "Say ahhh."

Brian complied, his suckie falling out of his mouth, daddy caught it before it hit the floor. Brian let out a sigh of relief when he saw it in his daddy's hand then he grimaced as the medicine filled his mouth. "Blech. Yucky daddy!" He whined. Tyler kissed his forehead placing his suckie back in his mouth. "I not like dat stuffs. Daddy why it hurts so bad?" He spoke incoherently around the bulb. 

"I know baby, but it will help your tummy to feel better. You're belly is trying to process all the bad food you stuffed into it. Why don't you try to potty please and we will get tucked back in. Let me know if you need help okay." 

"K Daddy. All the bad stuff tasted good though. I'm sowee I eated so much bad stuffs Daddy. Pwease make it better?" Brian babbled as he shuffled across the room to the bathroom. His belly was hurting so bad, it was grumbling and bubbling all around. His tummy was sick, he barely made it to the potty, yanking his Jammie pants down and falling onto the toilet l, before he had liquid coming from his body. He whined and groaned with every contraction of his belly and new wave of diarrhea that hit him. Finally he was done and made his way back to the bed. "Sowee Daddy. Belly is stinky." He pouted but he also knew he couldn't help it, he hoped his daddy wouldn't be upset if he could smell it. He promised himself he would never eat that much junk again.

"Does your belly feel better? Stinky belly, mean ol belly hurting my baby." Tyler teased rubbing his belly, Brian nodded and yawned. Tyler pulled him close and watched him relax against his warmth.  
"Here you go baby. Shh shhh. Go back night night okay. Daddy's got you." He rocked him gently humming and pressed the nipple of the bottle to his lips. Brian took it without question, and sucked down most of the fluid before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a deep sleep beside his daddy. 

"Sleep good my sweet love. Daddy will be here when you wake up. I love you so much." Tyler cooed and kept rocking him until he fell asleep as well. 

The sun came beaming through the open curtains in the room waking them both. Brian lay beside his daddy looking at him smiling waiting for his Daddy to wake up. He felt a lot better now that he'd slept off the belly ache. He had his now empty bottle in his hands giggling. 

"Da-da? Dad-dy? You wake?" 

Tyler stretched and yawned not ready to be up yet.  
"Yes baby I'm awake. What are you doing awake so early?"

"I has ba-ba? All goed bye-bye." 

Tyler blinked at him for a second trying to translate what he'd said. "Your bottle is empty? You want some more?"

"Pwease ba-ba Daddy?" 

Tyler leaned over and kissed his head taking the empty bottle from his tattooed hand and placed the suckie in his mouth. "I'll be right back with a new bottle. Then we can get some more rest. How's your belly?"

"Better." He mumbled behind the pacifier, babbling some nonsense along with it. While his daddy got his bottle ready he got up and went potty, and brushed his teeth, he couldn't do anything before he brushed his teeth, no matter how small he got he didn't think he could ever let that go. He was just laying back down when daddy came back in the room. 

"You went potty baby?" 

Brian pulled the suckie out of his mouth before answering. "Yes daddy. No askadents. I brusheded my teefs too." He smiled really big. 

"Good job, here's your bottle." Brian made grabby hands for his bottle and curled up upon receiving it, nestling his head in the crook of his daddy's side. 

"Baby, I wanted to ask you something. Daddy enjoys everything we do, there is something daddy would like for you to try if you're comfortable trying it. Will you keep an open mind and consider it?" 

Brian nodded yes and wrapped an arm around daddy's waist.

"When I ordered your suckies and bottle I ordered something else for you. Do you want me to show you or just tell you?"

Brian pulled the bottle from his mouth. "Show me?"  
He squeaked nervous about what his daddy had. Tyler climbed back out of the bed and went over to the closet. He pulled out a package of disposable diapers and a poofy diaper cover with planes on it. 

"I enjoy this aspect of being a daddy. I feel like it involves complete trust and dedication on both parts. If you want to try it, I'd really like to diaper you and change you. You don't have to use them per say, at least not at first if you don't want too, but I'd really love it if you'd wear one. At home." Tyler fought himself over the right words to use, he was actually nervous Brian would "grow up" and throw him out of his house for suggesting the idea. Instead he was greeted with a blinding smile. Brian sucked on his bottle some more and nodded, popping the bottle out of his mouth he responded.

"I'll try it for Daddy." 

"Thank you sweet boy." Tyler stood back up and went over to the closet getting out all the diapering supplies he'd need. He approached the bed and gently grabbed Brian's hips pulling him down on the bed, then pulling down his jammies. Opened the diaper and laid it down, picking Brian's legs up and folding him in half almost to get the diaper beneath him. Two baby wipes to "clean him up" and then he sprinkled some powder over his area. Brian giggled with every touch and new sensation, still sucking on his bottle. He like the way it felt, when daddy wiped his bottom, and the smell of the powder was comforting. Finally daddy taped the sides of the diaper up and Brian felt calm and encased in fluffy wonderfulness. The diaper crinkled when he moved his legs so his jammies could be put back in place. The sound made him blush.

"Awww my sweet little baby." Tyler patted the crotch of the diaper and then tucked him back in. "How's that feel?"

Brian's cooed and babbled incoherently. The diapering ritual as it were seemed to help him regress more comfortably, he was the smallest Tyler had ever seen him. Sucking sweetly on his bottle, his pants a little puffy in the crotch now from his thickly padded diaper, he curled up and nestled in next to where his daddy would be when he got back in bed.

Tyler wrapped him up in one of his big strong arms again and held his bottle for him with his other hand, the hand around Brian's body patting his diapered bottom rhythmically, putting Brian in a deeper trance with every bounce. For the first time in years Brian had let go, completely. He wasn't half sleeping, half listening, he wasn't twitching or trembling, he didn't cry out, or toss and turn, he wasn't waiting for something bad to happen or checking his surroundings, he didn't question Tyler or his motives he simply faded deeply into his daddy's comfort and he slept peacefully. Even since starting everything with Tyler a year ago, he still stayed on edge, even in little space, but Tyler seemed to have found the perfect combination to his wall because with this moment it fell into rubble around them and Tyler could feel the change as he lay silently beside him. He wanted to stay like this forever, he hoped Brian would feel this safe with him forever. They both needed that.


	15. Let Go

Brian played with his fire truck contentedly on his blanket in his pen Daddy had set up for him in his music room. He babbled around the suckie in his mouth, talking to himself mostly. Daddy worked on music for a new movie, Brian liked hearing daddy play his music. It lulled him and made him feel safe. 

Tyler huffed in frustration at a part he couldn't get past. He needed this to be perfect, he didn't know why it was hard. 

"Dad-dy otay?"

"Yes baby. Daddy is okay. Just having a hard time. You got any suggestions?" Tyler rubbed his neck, knowing Brian wouldn't have any good ideas in little space, and he wouldn't be getting big dressed the way he was. He'd have to toddle off by himself a bit and change. That was a new development since he'd been getting younger. Tyler chuckled when Brian just blinked at him with big eyes and sucked on his pacifier. 

He popped the suckie out for a bit and responded after thinking it over. 

"Dad-dy take pway break?" Brian put his suckie back in and crawled on all fours to the edge of his play pen, sitting back on his heels and pulling himself up against the oversized side of the enclosure and peeking over at his daddy. The soft crinkle of his diaper as he moved around was as soothing to Tyler's ears as it was to Brian wearing them. His little black shirt with a skull that had glitter heart eyes and cross bones reading Bad to the Bone underneath it, stopped before his belly button added to his cuteness, he smiled a wide cheeky grin behind his suckie, his big doe eyes looking at him full of innocence made Tyler melt. Tyler smiled at him, and nodded.

"Course that's the idea." He murmured under his breath. Brian cocked his head to side looking at him in confusion. "Yes baby, daddy will come play for a bit. A break with you would be great." Tyler walked over and opened the gate on the play pen motioning for Brian to come to him. 

Brian stood, on uneasy legs holding on to the side of the pen. His eyes looked afraid he fumbled with his shirt. "Come on Baby. You can do it. Come to Daddy." Tyler cooed trying to get him to walk. Brian took one step and clapped excitedly. 

"Yes baby! Come here!" Tyler cooed in genuine excitement. 

Brian made grabby hands at him, and shook his head no. "Dad-dy, get me." He whined.

"Come on Baby. Just a few more."   
Brian flopped to the floor on his butt, diaper rustling at the impact. Tyler sighed and just nodded, as Brian crawled over to him. 

"Good job baby, you tried. I love you." Tyler attacked his face with kisses when he got to him, making him giggle and clap.

"Dad-dy top it! I eed go potty." Tyler made big eyes at him, silently urging him to use his diaper. He'd been wearing them for a few weeks now and had yet to actually use them. 

"You're okay baby. Go potty for Daddy." 

Brian made a surprised face and shook his head no, the pressure on his bladder growing more uncomfortable. He wanted to use his diaper but he was afraid too, the part of his brain that had been conditioned not to do that wouldn't let go.   
"Can't." 

"What do you mean sweetie?" Tyler asked, cuddling him close to his big safe body. "Explain for Daddy sugar. Daddy will not be upset with you for using your diaper baby. I've told you. If you're not ready I will take you to the potty." 

Brian looked hesitant, he didn't know how to explain. He started to wiggle in his daddy's grip, bladder feeling heavy. "I eed help I fink. I try 'fore, nothing camed out. Sowee Da." 

Tyler rubbed his back and laid his body out resting on his side, propping his head up. "You want to use your diaper? Daddy will be right with you or I can walk away if you need to focus.  I'm sure it's not an easy thing to just do baby doll. Daddy understands. But little guys like you shouldn't be climbing up onto the potty. When you're bigger the potty will be there." He kissed his head. "You want a bottle?"

"Ba-ba?" He nodded his head but then cringed thinking about the fluid. 

"You need more liquid, gotta keep you hydrated." Tyler winked at him standing up. He extended his hand to Brian who accepted it and toddled behind his Daddy. 

His diaper rustled between his legs as he walked and the sound made him blush a little. Tyler nudged him in front of him and patted his bottom as he walked into the kitchen.  
"You do so well when you hold daddy's hand baby."

"Cause Daddy keeps me safe." 

Tyler handed him his bottle of watered down juice, Brian accepted happily. He'd adjusted to the diluted juices over time, daddy had told him there was too much sugar for little boys in regular juice. He sucked on his bottle a little then the familiar pang came back and he squeezed his legs together. 

"Ah-ah. Let Daddy help you." Tyler wedged his foot between Brian's feet and his knee between his, forcing his legs gently apart. Brian whined a little bit Tyler lifted his bottle to his lips. "Drink your ba-ba baby. Let's go back upstairs, daddy needs to get back to work."

He ushered him back upstairs, passing two bathrooms on the way. Brian looked longingly at them as they walked back to the music room. He wanted to use his diaper but he was also worried about it and embarrassed. Tyler put him back in his play pen, and kissed his forehead. "Daddy is right there if you need me, but I'm going to be really busy with this music, so only call me if you need me."  
Tyler said assuring him he wouldn't be watching closely but he'd still be here for support. If Brian decided he couldn't do it, he could let himself out and go potty. Tyler would understand what was happening and that moment in time gets ignored with a pass as if it didn't happen. No worries.

Brian just nodded and sucked his bottle. He knew daddy intended for him to finish it unless he used his diaper before it was gone.  His bladder felt like it was going to pop, he couldn't remember a time that he'd ever had to pee this bad. The potty is right there, I could just run there and back. No harm. But I really need to get over this. Using my diaper might be fun. What if daddy doesn't change me fast!? Will I feel gross? If I don't like it I never have to do it again. He thought a million things over and over until his bottle was gone. He couldn't sit still, his bladder was painfully full, he tried to let go but he couldn't.  He was sad his bottle was empty, but he also knew if he pouted about it Daddy would fill it back up and he'd have to finish that one too. Daddy brought the juice with him this time.   
Tyler looked up from his screen and smiled at Brian. "Uh-oh is your ba-ba empty?" He walked over to where Brian sat and grabbed his empty bottle. 

"All goned Da." 

"Yep, Here you go sweetie." Tyler handed him a fresh bottle. Brian swallowed thickly and took the bottle. "Still dry?" Tyler patted his thickly padded crotch. Brian liked the way that felt, the barrier almost heightened his sensitivity, he gasped a little at the touch. "Be my good boy and I'll give you a prize." Tyler cooed. 

Brian watched him walk away, he kept sucking his bottle. Once Tyler was seated on his stool, Brian closed his eyes, propping his head against a wall of his play pen. He could see his Daddy straight ahead when he opened his eyes, but he squeezed them shut again and sucked harder on his bottle. 

Finally he felt the gates come down, as a warmth spread across his groin and back to his ass. Tyler saw his body start to limp at the release, he knew what was happening by the sigh of relief Brian made. Tyler stayed put, waiting for his signal that he was done. Brian opened his eyes he smiled big, quit proud of himself for doing it. His bladder felt better, now his diaper felt heavy, and it was slowly getting cold against his skin. He pulled his bottle out of his mouth and began to cry.

"Da... dad-day!" He laid back against the floor like when daddy puts his diaper on, trying to get the cold off of himself. Tyler smiled and walked over to his baby, cooing at him for being such a good boy. 

"My, my, that's a full diaper. You must have really needed to go, huh sweetie!?" He beamed watching his little rockstar work his lungs.   
"Come on Baby, let's go get you changed. Take a nice warm bath and get on your cozy jammies for the night."

"I can has bubbles?"

"Yes baby, you can have bubbles. I'll get some of your bath toys out." Once they made it into the master bedroom Tyler laid out a changing mat on the bed and got out his jammies, and a fresh diaper. He laid his baby down and peeled back the tape. Brian blushed a deep red all over his body, and he looked all around everywhere but at Tyler. Tyler put a suckie in his mouth and he hummed to him as he cleaned him up and disposed of the used diaper.   
"You are such a good boy. Daddy is so proud of you. Thank you for using your diaper sweet boy." He cooed, pulling him up to get into the bath. 

Tyler stripped himself down and got into the tub with Brian, watching his face light up was Tyler's favorite part of being his daddy. They splashed and played in the tub for so long they had to refill it with more warm water before they were ready to get out. Tyler hadn't gotten a lot of work done, but he had inspiration now for where to go. Brian had given him a much needed break and he couldn't wait to get him secured in another diaper and his footie pajamas, tucked in safe and warm for bed.


	16. Friend or Foe

"Daddy I don't want to go to work. I want to stay here and play with you." Brian complained in his adult voice, not dropping the name for Tyler. 

"I know man, but you have too. How else are you going to buy all your pretty things." Tyler argued back pushing him into the next room of the house. 

"I have no good ideas. You can buy them for me!" He grinned.

"That's hilarious. I cannot, not am I going to. You are independent and you thrive that way. I will spoil you, I will not let you be dependent on me. You're brain is full of good ideas."

"Daddy, I have writers block, creative crumbles, bleh."

"No, you just want to stay home in your diaper and footie pajamas playing with that truck while Daddy dotes over you." 

"Why is that bad?"

"It's not bad, except I know that eventually you're going to be unhappy if that's what you do for the rest of your life. I love you and I want you to be your best."

"I am my best when I'm here with you. You're not working with me anymore so I can't even sound off of you."

"I am coming with you though, unless you want to go by yourself. You know why daddy isn't working with you anymore."

"It's unprofessional to fuck your boss especially its conflict of interest to think I'm super adorable and want to cuddle me when I'm supposed to be a scary bad ass." Brian said with a condescending pout.

"That's right, but that doesn't mean I won't help you. Now let's get that cute ass moving."

Brian let out an exaggerated sigh as he walked with Tyler to the car. 

When Brian sat in the car Tyler buckled him in and noticed the soft crinkle when he shifted. "Baby, did you put your diaper on this morning,?"

Brian looked down shyly and whispered "yes."

"Baby you know Daddy doesn't mind you wearing them but I need to know. I didn't pack your bag because I thought you were being big"

"You always have my emergency bag though. I don't need my suckies or bottle. I'll eat lunch from the grown up menu, but I need my diaper daddy. It feels like you're beside me even when you aren't."

"Baby I have your emergency bag but that's one diaper and wipes. We're going to be gone until bed time sweetie."

"I'll use the potty Daddy. I promise. Please don't make me change." He gave his best pout putting his hands up in front of himself. 

Tyler ruffled his hair and nodded. "If you have an accident or feel like you can't make it, you tell Daddy. Immediately." 

Brian nodded, and Tyler got into the driver seat, taking them to the studio. He and his band mates sat around conversing and discussing rhymes and rhythm for a few lines he had written out. They spent several hours going over various things. Tyler hung in the background watching his boyfriend be the boss man, bouncing ideas off of everybody. It didn't take long for him to get comfortable again being himself and doing what he had to do. He sat in a big office style chair trying to keep mostly still, he didn't want anyone to notice his diaper, not that they would have. He was wearing a regular adult diaper not one of his big poofy "Baby" diapers, so really no one would notice, but he knew it was there. For a bit he wished Daddy had made him change, but the security made him feel confident. 

He and Gil were working on a song he felt pretty good about, everyone was enthralled watching the beat come together as Brian crooned out the lyrics he had roughly. He felt the pressure growing, he needed to go potty. He held up his hand signaling them to stop and stood. "Gotta take a piss break." 

He looked at Tyler and exited the room, Gil followed which gave Tyler the okay to go without looking suspicious. Tyler followed them into the restroom exchanging glances with Brian that he was alright and didn't need his help. Gil left the bathroom first, once the door closed behind him Brian came out of the stall and shuffled close to Tyler who was resting with his back against the wall waiting for Brian to come out of the stall. 

"Daddy? I eed help." He whispered in his little voice. Tyler raised his brows and looked at him, following him into the stall. 

"What do you need help with baby?" 

"I can't get dis part back." He shimmied his jeans back down, and showed him the loose tape of his diaper. 

"Awe baby, these aren't made to put back. I'm sorry. Why didn't you just pull it down?"

Brian pouted and looked at the floor. "I did daddy, it ripped. I sowee, I shoulda wistened and wored my big boy unders."

Tyler sighed and pushed Brian's legs apart so he could pull the diaper from his body. "You'll just have to go without until we can get you fixed up bud." He sighed again with frustration. 

Brians eyes started to tear up and he slumped. "Are you mad at me?"

Tyler realized the fear and hurt of Brian's tone and noticed his own town and demeanor. He shook his head and stood, fastening Brian's pants again. Pulling him into a tight hug he calmed him. "No baby doll, I am not mad at you, I am frustrated for you, I know you wanted the security of your diaper, and daddy let you down because I didn't bring any, nor did I grab my bag to bring in here just in case. We need to get you some pull ups for stuff like this. When we get home I promise to get you nice and secure and in your comfy jammies okay." He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Okay. I can go commando for a while. Been a long time since I've done that. Feels airy." He made quote fingers around the word. They both chuckled as Brian finished putting himself together and slipping back into his persona. "We better get out of here before they come looking for us." 

"Yeah, I'm going to hit up the vending machines in the conference room. Want anything?" Tyler asked him knowing the walk would make it less obvious that they'd been in the bathroom together, which was good since everyone knew they were a couple. 

Brian shook his head no and left the bathroom, playing on his phone, he pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and lit one walking down the hall even though it was blatantly against the rules. Tyler watched him and filed that away for later, when he wanted to spank him for the fun of it more than the punishment. They both enjoyed that. Brian walked outside the big set of double doors and stood against the building finishing his cigarette in the sun. He startled when he heard the banging click of the doors opening beside him. He looked up to see Gil and relaxed back against the building. 

"You didn't say we could take a smoke break." Gil joked with him. 

"Ha. I'm sorry man. Just needed to clear my head."

Gil nudged him still laughing. He liked Gil, he was funny and cool. He'd noticed Gil and Paul seemed to have some sort of interesting dynamic to their friendship but he never pressed it, he did want to tell him his secret, he felt like they could relate, but he wasn't going to risk it. 

Gil had managed to elbow him right in the ribs, his most ticklish spot. He laughed, and Gil did it again since he hadn't been backhanded from the first one. He chuckled, watching BossMan laugh, he always enjoyed shitting around with Brian, they always fun together. Gil kept doing it, Brian finally dropped his cigarette in an attempt to block his ribs. "Dop it Gil!" Brian giggled. Gil thought maybe it was his lack of breath that he just mispronounced the word, but upon hearing him say it a few more times, and the octave of his voice getting higher he realized it wasn't a miss speech, maybe an accident that it was coming out, but not a mistake. Gil recognized the pattern, Brian was slipping, just like Paul would do, which truthfully excited him. If he could ever pull it out of him or get him to admit it, Paul would have a playmate and they wouldn't have to be so secretive all the time. 

"Do it Gilly, Pwease!" He breathed deeply, his eyes went wide when he realized what he said. Gil stopped and looked amused with himself. 

"You alright little dude?" He asked nonchalantly as if it was normal. 

"Yeah, can't breathe." Brian replied in his normal tone.

"Need your inhaler? Daddy have it?"

"Not a bad idea, and yes... I mean. Shit. Fuck... Tyler has it somewhere."

Gil raised a brow and smiled at him. "Secrets safe buddy. Come on let's go inside and get that, then we can get back to work." 

Brian nodded and followed him back inside. Tyler was already back in the room with everyone else, eyes wide with concern as Brian hadn't told him he was going to go outside and he'd been gone for a long time. 

"Yo, Tyler, Brian needs his inhaler, do you have it?" 

Tyler shook his head focusing, Brian was visibly wheezing but not appearing scared or struggling too hard. "Yeah it's here in my bag. He'd never bring it if I didn't do it for him."

He motioned Brian over. "What happened? You alright?" Brian nodded yes. 

"I tickled him. Sorry. I understand the packing, I have so much of Paul's shit packed away to make sure he is fine, it's crazy. I refer to it as my diaper bag." He chuckled, Paul blushed with big questioning eyes.  

Tyler held the inhaler out but didn't hand it to Brian. He shook it and prepared it, without thinking about it, Brian wrapped his lips around it and Tyler instructed him what to do, rubbing his back like he would do if it were just the two of them.  "Yeah, I have to keep up with so much stuff, I should fire the assistant and take his place." 

They all nodded and returned to their places when Brian's breathing regulated. Several hours later Brian and Tyler were headed home. Brian couldn't wait to get there, he had so much to think about, the interaction with Gil, figuring out if Paul was also little, getting Daddy to diaper him and snuggling tight with him for bed. He was exhausted, and he was ready to be with Daddy and leave all his big persona behind. Tyler was lost in his thoughts thinking about Gil and Paul as well, and thinking about their actions, what information had they inadvertently given out? For now he was just focused on getting Brian home, seeing the change in his eyes as he started slipping on the way.


	17. Hard Days Ahead

Brian was very moody today, nothing Daddy did made him feel better. His diaper was wrong, his shirt wasn't the one he wanted, his breakfast was not what he wanted, his diaper leaked in the night so the bed had to be cleaned, his bear had to be washed because he got pee on it, Daddy wanted him to have a bad day, he just knew it. Brian couldn't deal with the real world right now because it sucked and he was having hard time handling anything even in little space. 

Brian just sat in his daddy's lap and nestled there as long as he could at any given time, every time Daddy put him down to do something he would cry or throw a fit, be as snobby as he could be. Daddy was safe, his safe happy space. He didn't know why daddy didn't understand that, why would daddy let him leave without him. Brian didn't know how to tell him what was wrong, he was scared he and his daddy were going to fall apart. He was going on tour and Daddy was staying home to work on another project. He has noticed Daddy had been pulling away from him or at least that's how he felt. Maybe Daddy was trying to prepare him, he didn't know and he didn't like it. He couldn't tell daddy he was scared, Daddy would worry, but daddy was already worried. 

"Brian baby doll I have to get the kitchen cleaned up from breakfast. You need a nap, why don't you nap while I do that? That's boring." 

"NO! Daddy, you can't make me nap! I don't want too!" He clung his little arms around his neck tighter. 

Tyler tugged at them trying to get him to let go. "Come on Bri-bri Daddy needs to get it done. Do you want to help me?" 

"NO! NO! NO! I want to sit wif Daddy." 

Daddy sighed. "Baby we cannot sit here all day. We've been sitting here since we got up this morning. And that's all we've been doing for a while now. Just sitting and me holding you. You've been throwing a lot of tantrums. What's going on with you? You were upset last night too." 

"I wan'da-daddy!" He sniffled tears starting to fall. 

"I'm right here pudding. I'm right here." Daddy cooed and patted his back. Brian just cried harder kicking his legs. "Look why don't I put your blanket in the kitchen and some toys and you can sit in there with me? Then we can be together and Daddy can clean while you play. I'll get you a ba-ba full of whatever you want." 

Brian nodded and melted into the floor while Daddy got his blanket and a few toys. Brian crawled after him to the kitchen settling himself onto the blanket. Daddy squatted down beside him and played for a bit before standing to get his bottle. 

"Juice, milk, tea? Whatcha want buddy?" 

"Odd-kah." He murmured with a sly smile. 

"Excuse me mister?"

"Chock milk Pwease." Brian corrected and smiled one of the kitties walked over and lay in his lap. Brian petted the kitty happily. 

"That's what I thought I heard. Sneaky little guy!" Daddy cooed and handed him his milk. Brian took it and sucked down a big gulp before laying down on his blanket, rubbing his eyes, and cuddling the kitty. Daddy didn't say anything, he hoped he would fall asleep. The poor cat just lay there eyes wide, swishing his tail, his body in Brian's grip, not too tight but enough to keep him there, Tyler warned the kitty not to scratch his baby. 

Tyler had busied himself with sweeping the floor and getting it mopped, Brian had spilled some of his juice from breakfast and Tyler had neglected to get it up then, so now it was sticky and cat hair was stuck to it. He spent time inside his own heading thinking about what could possibly be going on with him. He finished the floors and pulled a load of laundry from the dryer, setting it at the table he walked over to check on a now silent Brian. He was sound asleep, bottle still half full. Tyler felt his heart warm and he smiled brightly at his baby sleeping so sweetly, holding the kitty hostage. He dropped another blanket fresh from the dryer over him and quietly walked away. 

He decided to take this time to call Johnny. Johnny knew Brian better than anyone and he knew about him being a little. 

"I just don't know what's going on with him. He's finally sleeping right now but he's been clinging to me for his life and crying." Tyler spoke quietly into the phone. 

"He's probably nervous about the tour. This is the first time you will be apart since... you know. He has a hard time with things like that." 

"We've talked about it in little space and big space. I don't know what else to do. He threw a literal complete fit this morning about getting out of bed. Any time I'm out of arms reach he is either crying or being mean. I'm so worried." 

"Do you want me to come over and help out? Give you a break?" 

"If you want too. This has been going on for days now. Almost a week. Yep, since we talked about tour dates. He leaves in 3 weeks. Johnny I cannot take this for another three weeks. I will loose my mind and I'm scared he will too."

"I'll come over and babysit for you. You can rest or go to dinner or something. He should take to me, he has before."

"You've never seen him like this. He didn't even want to see Lyla. I can't leave him, but you can come play. He's moving. I'll talk to you soon." 

Brian sat up, he looked around and couldn't see his daddy from where he sat, Daddy was on the other side of kitchen island at the table. He stood before Brian could cry. 

"Hey buddy. You have a good nap?" Tyler asked voice full of cheer.

Brian rubbed his eyes and nodded, making grabby hands. 

"Uh oh. Looks like baby needs a new diaper huh? Come on, let's go get you changed."   
Tyler hoisted him up and held his hand helping him walk to the bedroom. His droopy soggy bottom was adorable and Daddy had to pat it, which made Brian giggle. Something he hadn't done in days. "You got a full tank there baby doll. Hop up here." Daddy patted the mat he'd laid on the bed. Brian waddled over enthusiastically and plopped himself down arms and legs spread wide. 

"Baby what do you want to do this evening? Wanna help Daddy make dinner? Sketti? We can go to the store and you can pick out the fresh veggies." He asked as he pulled off the soiled diaper and wiped him off with a baby wipe. The cool wipe gave Brian goose bumps and he sighed a little at the calming feeling he had being changed, despite the blush that spread over his face. Brian smiled and clapped his hands nodding. Tyler was so thrilled to see him smiling he couldn't help the wide smile that crossed his own face. He taped up his fresh diaper and blew a raspberry on his belly throwing the boy into a fit of giggles. "Stay right here baby, daddy will go get you some clothes okay. If you're a good boy at the store I'll let you get a prize while we're there." Daddy cooed sweetly. Brian discovered his suckie on his nightstand and he rolled over to get it, popping it into his mouth and then became fascinated by the chipping polish on his nails.   
"Daby paint dem gain?" He murmured behind his suckie. 

"Daddy will paint them. Maybe after dinner you can get a good bath and Daddy will rub you all over with your pretty smelling lotions and pamper you up. Then I'll give you a manicure. Sound good baby?" Tyler asked walking from the closet with a big boy outfit for the store.

"Dats be nice Daddy." 

"Do you want to play with Uncle Johnny tonight? I talked to him earlier. He misses you."  He asked laying the clothes down on the bed.

"Nu-huh." He shook his head no. "Just pway wif Daddy." 

"Well baby, it's just been us for a while now. He misses playing with his favorite little person. I bet you'd have fun with him." 

"NO! Don't weave Da-by!" Brian started to tear up again, spitting his suckie out and curling up on his side. "Not weave me!"   
Tyler panicked, he didn't know what to do, watching his little body shake and tremble with tears made him want to cry. He reached out and rubbed his back trying to comfort him.   
"Baby, daddy isn't going to leave, I already told you what we would do tonight. I just thought he could come when we get back from the store and have dinner. You could play while it cooks, after you help me."   
Tyler pulled him up to sitting and pulled his old shirt over his head, using it to wipe his face. "Come on Baby, breathe for me. You've got to calm down. Baby where is this coming from? Please talk to me." He pulled the new shirt over his head. "Woop! There he is!" Tyler kissed him when the shirt came down. Brian giggled again. 

"You don't have to tell me now, but tonight before bed you and I are having a very serious chat alright mister." Tyler pushed his suckie back into his mouth. 

"Otay daby" He squeaked around it. Deep down Brian knew he had to talk to his daddy, his lover about what was going on with him. He hoped he could find the words. 

Tyler shimmied his black jeans up and put on his shoes, dubbing him ready to go. "Come on I'll race you to the car." 

"I will win!" Brian squealed in excitement. Tyler grabbed his diaper bag and chased behind him, of course Brian won, Daddy wasn't going to try to take the win away from him. 

Coming up: The Grocery Trip   
Summary:   
Getting groceries with a little one is no easy feat, Brian and Daddy get what they need but not without a few hurdles and a diaper change.


	18. Grocery Store

They walked the aisles of the grocery store, Daddy called out an item and Brain would happily get it and put it neatly into the cart. They had gotten good at being in public while maintaining their dynamic, a fact that thrilled them both. To any outsider they looked like a normal couple getting groceries, but only they knew Brian had a thickly padded diaper under his big boy pants and daddy had changes and other baby items in his backpack. 

They only needed a few things for dinner that night, but of course Tyler expected a few extras. Brian loaded the cart with cookies, chips, candies, juice boxes. Tyler just let him load up the cart, he didn't even argue with him or try to make him put anything back. Brian was thrilled, Daddy never let him put that much junk in there, but Tyler was honestly just giving him his way to see him smile. 

"Daddy! Can we get cereal?"   
Tyler pointed to the cart and shook his head, a small pout took over his little face, but Brian didn't press it. Daddy hated that aisle, it was full of sugar coated not good for you slop and he had pretty much stopped Brian from eating it at all, even in adult mode when he made his own choices he hadn't even been choosing cereal, in truth so much crossed over from little space that the only change was Brian's demeanor. He followed his daddy's rules as best he could even as an adult.

Tyler gave the list a once over, satisfied they'd gotten everything they needed except a few cold items.  
"Alright you want to go to the toys and pick out something before we get to the cold section?" 

Brian lit up and nodded. "I so cited! Thanks for getting me a prize. I'm a good boy Daddy. Aren't I? Huh, huh, huh?"

Tyler smiled and nodded. "You are the best baby." Brian clapped happily and ran down the aisle with the Hot Wheel cars. 

"Are we still having sketti for dinner? I'm hungy." Brain mumbled as he looked at the toys in front of him.

"Yes we're having spaghetti. Remember Johnny is coming to play with you, do you want to get him something too?" 

"He don't want a toy Daddy. Silly head."  Brian giggled picking a car from the shelf. It was a Batman car, he loved Batman.

Tyler laughed and agreed. "I know, but after we get your toy we could get him something else."

"He wikes candy bars." Brian replied matter of fact putting his hands on his hips. 

"Okay so candy bar it is. See anything you like?" 

"Dis cawr, I get more dan one?"

"No Brian. Just one." 

Brian stomped in reply and sighed, but he didn't complain or argue. His eyes suddenly went wide and he stood frozen. Tyler noticed he'd stop pacing the aisle and was standing in one place quietly looking at the same spot on the shelf, he was preparing for the meltdown and how to handle it. 

"You okay baby? Are you pouting?" He asked with a bit of warning in his voice.

Brian shook his head but didn't answer. His cheeks flushed and he looked at his daddy with desperation in his eyes. 

"What's the matter? Do you need to potty?" Now he was concerned, when the tears started to well up in Brian's big dark doey eyes. 

Brian chewed on his fingers and nodded. 

"That's alright baby. We're prepared."

Brian shook his head no and grabbed at his belly and then made grabby hands for Daddy. 

"I hafa poop Daddy. Bewy hurts." 

Tyler walked over to him and rubbed his little tummy. "Well baby that's okay too. Have you been trying to hold it? You haven't gone poop in a few days actually."

Brian nodded yes hesitantly cheeks getting redder. He couldn't hold it anymore. He'd been holding it because he didn't want to use the potty, he wanted to use his diaper but he couldn't make himself do it, so he thought if he just didn't go eventually he'd have to go. Daddy had been giving him extra formula as well because he hadn't been eating well, Daddy now knew he hadn't been eating well because he had a tummy ache and he had a tummy ache because he needed to poop and wouldn't. "Why have you been holding it bud?" Tyler asked still rubbing his belly. Tyler didn't care if he used his diaper completely, the thought actually excited him, his baby would then be able to completely regress.

"It's Dupid. Not here daddy! Pwease!" Brian pleaded with his eyes. 

"I don't know where the closest potty is baby. Tell Daddy why you were holding it." Tyler figured out the answer, the same reason he'd held his pee that day, he knew Brian probably hadnt planned on being in public when he couldn't wait anymore though. He wanted him to tell him though. 

Brian fidgeted his feet a little bubble of gas escaping him making his red color deepen. "Cause I wanted to use my diaper."

"Mmmhmmm well use your diaper baby. No one is back here, daddy will clean you all up after." 

"Daddy where can you?" 

"In the family bathroom silly. Don't worry, daddy will take care of you. Want me to walk away while you go?" Brian just shook his head in response and grunted as his muscles contracted involuntarily making his bowels move a little. 

"I'll be right here on the next aisle okay." 

"No don't weave me!" Brian looked panicked, Tyler felt that same tug at his heart like he had before they left and over the past few weeks.   
"What if I walk to end of the aisle and give you some space? You can still see me. Daddy will not leave you pudding. I love you little guy." 

Brian smiled a faint smile and let his body relax as much as he could squatting down as if he were looking at something on the bottom shelf. He watched his Daddy walk and nodded at him when he looked back at him. He felt the contractions again, so he focused his gaze on the floor and not Daddy's face, but he heard daddy's quiet encouragements and reassurances that he was right there. He sighed when the warmth filled his diaper as his bladder released. His belly bubbled and rolled a few more times releasing everything he'd stored up, his face was dark red from pushing the first of it out, he was glad he hadn't gotten himself too constipated, so daddy didn't have to give him any yucky medicine. It felt weird to him having his on waste pressed against his back side but he also felt relief from his belly ache. "Da-Da-dy?!" He called out. 

"Coming baby." Tyler walked quickly back over to him. 

"All fwinish Daddy." Brian pouted, he couldn't help it, he felt bashful after letting Daddy see him use his diaper in such a way, he hadn't even seen him use the potty that way. 

"Wooo you're a stinky boy!" He teased making Brian blush again even more. "let's go get your poopy diaper cleaned up." Patting his now saggy soggy butt, even through his jeans Daddy could tell his diaper was full. Brian squirmed at the pat. "Daddy not smush it worser!" He whined. Daddy chuckled a fatherly giggle and grabbed Brian's hand and led him to the bathroom sign. He was super relieved to see this place actually had a family style bathroom, one of the fancy ones with a recliner for breastfeeding moms. A few ladies in that area of the store gave them an odd stare as they walked in but Tyler didn't care, he needed to tend to his baby, and if they pressed the matter he'd come up with something. He tell them he had surgery or something and show them the diaper, he'd tell them anything to protect his baby and the love of his life from the social disgrace he'd endure if the wrong person caught wind of what was really going on. 

He followed Brian into the room and pointed to the chair. "See they are prepared for stuff like this baby, I told you." Tyler added as if he'd known all along laying the chair back and spreading out Brian's changing mat. "Come on little guy." Tyler cooed patting the chair, Brian beamed at the chair.

"Day has chair jus' for me!" He clapped happily and climbed onto the chair and lay back. 

Daddy worked quickly popping a suckie into his mouth and tugging down his jeans and pulling out the supplies he needed. He tickled and played with Brian during the process letting him know he was happy about this, and not upset with him. He untapped the diaper and pulled Brian's legs up holding them back by his ankles nearly folding him in half, grabbing wipes. Brian was the reddest daddy had ever seen him, his eyes were bashful but wide, he lolled the suckie around with his tongue. They might be cold baby, I can't warm them here." Tyler said apologetically and then quickly cleaned his poopy bottom, tossing the soiled diaper aside and replacing it with a fresh clean one, he lowered his legs, powdered his area and then taped him back up, patting his padded crotch. Brain giggled as daddy adjusted him and pulled his jeans up. "Such a good boy. Daddy is so proud of you baby. I think maybe you can get two prizes for being such an extra good boy." Brian was super happy about that. 

"You want your bottle before we go out?" Tyler asked pulling the changing mat out from under him and cleaning it off in the sink. Brian nodded and made grabby hands. Tyler walked back over with a bottle a juice, shaking it at him. "Ba-ba! Da-dy gib ba-ba" He squealed kicking his little legs. 

"Hop up let Daddy sit down. You can sit in my lap."   
Brian complied and nestled into his daddy's lap, happily accepting the nipple he pressed against his lips. After a few minutes Daddy noticed his eyes getting droopy, and withdrew the bottle. 

Brian whined at the loss and made sleepy grabby hands, not picking his head up from Daddy's chest. 

"Come on Baby, you can nap in the car okay. We've just got to get a few more things and we can go okay."

Brian rubbed his eyes and nodded, leaving the bathroom behind his daddy. The rest of the store trip went quickly but not without fussing from a sleepy Brian. Check out took longer than he hoped it would and he ended up with 6 candy bars just to keep Brian from loosing it. He had regressed significantly since his diaper change and being so sleepy. Brian giggled at the clerk who took it as flirting, and thought it was sooo funny and adorable he wanted a sticker and balloon. She gave them to him, which made him smile and laugh. Tyler was thankful he'd managed to use his adult voice during the interaction but his gestures weren't big at all. The clerk knew exactly who they were, which Tyler decided at this point actually worked to their benefit because she was more than obviously star struck hypnotized by him. He did autograph the balloon and drew a smily face on it, handing it back to her when she finished with their order. Tyler shook his head, the smiley face was a huge indication he was in little space, she wouldn't know that, he usually drew penises but those weren't in his 1year old repertoire. Tyler couldn't suppress the laugh that came from him at the gesture, he corrected it though by thanking her for tolerating the man child jokingly. 

"Im a huge fan, are you kidding! Will you sign the balloon also?" Tyler was actually taken aback for a moment, people didn't usually ask for his autograph just Brian's. "Sure. Anything you want me to draw?" He teased at Brian. He wrote out in a scribble I (heart emoji) ❤️ U! And his name. Brian grinned at him pridefully. "Good job Mister." Tyler nodded, knowing that Mister was the replacement for Daddy. He was done with this trip and ready to get out of this store before it all backfired and TMZ showed up. 

Daddy fastened him into the backseat with his 5point harness they had installed and loaded up the groceries, handing Brian his new Hot Wheel car and Strawberry Shortcake pack. Tyler thought the Strawberry ShortCake thing was odd but Brian was odd so he just laughed and hoped he liked it. Brian clung onto the new toys but rested his head against the seat. He babbled to daddy a little, and asked for his ba-ba. "Lyla will like dis toy Daddy. I had no dolls for her. I eeda get some." Daddy agreed and smiled, a little happy Brian used one of his prizes to get someone else something, or at least to share. Tyler watched from the rear view mirror as he sucked on his bottle and fell asleep quickly in the car. He decided to text Johnny to let him know they were taking the long way home and snapped a picture of the sleeping baby to send him. "Let yourself in, be back soon, look at this sleeping baby!" 

"Wow! He's tuckered out I guess. See you soon!" 

Coming up:   
Dinner goes well but Brian doesn't want to play with Johnny, he wants to snuggle with Daddy. Johnny wants to help but is perplexed on what to do. They both hope Brian will loosen up before the tour.


	19. Monster

Daddy Gil was sleepily getting his baby's bottle ready. Paul had been sleeping fitfully and cried out from his crib dragging Gil reluctantly from his own bed and into his nursery. He leaned over the side of the crib and rubbed Paul's belly soothing him, cooing sweetly at him. After a few minutes of calming him and then restarting the fussing Gil finally caved and made the trek downstairs to get him a bottle. 

When Gil made it back up the stairs Paul was sitting up in his crib, eyes glazed over with tears, thumb in his mouth, hair sticking up wildly, clutching his bunny. "Da! Monster git me!!" He made grabby hands towards him kicking his little legs against his mattress. 

"Shhh shh baby boy, Daddy is right here. There are no monsters. See." He flipped on the star light making little constellations on the walls to get his attention as they moved. He lowered the side of the crib and hoisted his baby from the crib. "Uh-oh I know a little boy with a wet butt." Gil patted his padded bottom hearing the soft crinkle under his hand, Paul buried his face into Gil's shoulder shaking his head no with embarrassment. 

"You don't have a wet butt?" 

"Nu-uh" He squealed out against his neck. 

Gil giggled a little as he pressed his hand a little firmer into the padding feeling it squish against the boys skin, making the baby shudder at the coolness. "Not wet at all huh?" He laid him down on his changing table and unzipped his onesie. The blue stripe on the front of his diaper was bright and his diaper was soggy. "Nope this looks dry to me. You silly boy. Let's get this diaper off before you get a rash." A flush crept over Paul's face as he chewed on his fingers as Daddy quickly wiped him down, taped on a clean diaper and zipped him back up. "Come on little guy, let's get cozy over here. Want daddy to read you a book while you have your bottle?" 

His eyes were wide with excitement and he clapped. "Sweep in Daddy's bed?" 

"No baby, you sleep in your bed. You know that." 

"Pwease Daddy? I be quiet." 

"No, baby. You're too big to sleep with daddy." 

"Monsters! Daddy! Bri say's day will git me!" 

"Brian told you the monsters will get you?" Paul nodded yes, wide eyed, shuffling his feet across the floor. "Well Daddy will have a talk with Uncle Tyler about that tomorrow. You know there are no monsters. Come lay down, here's your bottle." Paul laid down in his crib and looked up at his daddy, sucking sadly on his bottle. "Daddy loves you baby, I'm not going to let anything get you. Here let's see what this sill dinosaur is up too!" He opened the book and started to read. By the end of the book Paul was giggling and laughing along with daddy, forgetting about his bottle and being scared. Daddy closed the book, bent down and kissed him goodnight. He pressed the still full bottle to his lips, getting him to take it, Paul rubbed his eyes, accepted his bottle and curled up on his belly, butt in the air. 

"My sweet boy, I love you." Daddy patted his bottom in a a slow rhythm cooing sweetly until his eyes closed and he was fast asleep again. He shuffled himself back down to his own bed and looked at the clock. 11:45pm. Not super late, but late enough that getting Paul up in the morning was going to be hard and they had PR in the morning they left for tour soon. He decided to shoot Tyler a text.  
Hey man, you up?

Yeah, what's up?

Just got Paul back down to sleep. Apparently he had a nightmare. 

Oh no! Stressed about tour? 

Maybe? A certain little boy might have told him that monsters were going to get him.

Gee I wonder who that could have been! He has been such a brat since I told him I was sitting this leg of the tour out. He knows I have other obligations and I know rationally he understands but I don't know if he's ready to be without me. I'm worried. I'll talk to him about being mean to Paul.

It's okay, I know he's scared too. Poor baby, at least Paulie will still have me on the road. Does Brian have a plan for the road? Will he be big? Does he need me to watch him for you? I will. I don't want him to be sad or scared. I definitely don't want him scaring my baby to death.

Of course we don't want Paul to be scared. Poor guy will have a nervous breakdown. We've made a plan for the road, most of which is being big, and I will check in on him, Johnny will be there for some of it, he's basically his other daddy despite being called uncle in all honesty. He's a huge help. We can talk about it all tomorrow, see what he wants to do. He's still up, I'm going to bring up the monster thing now. 

Well don't be too hard on him. I just wanted you to know, I think he's scared. I'll see you guys tomorrow! 

Gil laid back in his bed and closed his eyes, preparing for what the conversation tomorrow night bring and how different this tour was going to be from the rest of them now that they all knew so much about one another that they didn't before. So many secrets were no longer secret. 

At the Bateson house a menacing Brian was trying his best to grin and flirt his way out of a spanking for scaring Paul. He knew he was in trouble by the way Daddy called his name from the room. He slowly turned off the cartoon he was watching and made the climb up the stairs to the bedroom. He was standing in the doorway of the room he shared with daddy and lately Uncle Johnny, in his footie pajamas, staring up at Daddy through his long lashes, fidgeting with his fingers laced together in front of him. "Come here please." Tyler crooked his finger at him, from where he sat in bed. Brian shook his head no, and kept grinning. 

"Brian listen to your daddy. You're not being a very good boy." Johnny slid from the bed and started to tiptoe exaggeratedly over to Brian. "I'll have to come get you if you won't come here." Brian giggled in response starting to relax, when Johnny hooked his arms around his body and curled him up to his chest and dropped him on the bed. 

Tyler rubbed his belly and then pulled him up on the bed more towards him, where he sat propped up against the head board. He shifted so he could he rub his hair as he spoke. Johnny sat back down on the bed next to Tyler, and rubbed his knuckles along Brian's jaw, Brian nuzzled into the feeling and sighed. "Brian I need to talk to you." Tyler finally spoke, startling a whimper from the boy. "I am pretty sure by the look on your face you know why."   
Brian nodded, and buried his face in Tyler's lap. "Baby, you can't be mean to Paul just because he is smaller than you. This is not the first time we've talked about this. I know you're worried about leaving, we've talked about it."   
Brian's voice was muffled from being pressed against Tyler's leg they had to ask him to repeat himself three times before they finally just forced him to roll over. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were glossy with tears, he wouldn't make eye contact with either of them as he spoke. "Paul's Daddy is coming wif him. It's not fair I'll be all by myself again." 

Tyler wrapped his arms lovingly around Brian, there was no way he was getting punished tonight, on that he'd succeeded, Johnny however let out an exaggerated gasp of hurt. "What about me! Guess I'll just stay home by myself then." He pretended to pout. Brian's eyes went wide and he giggled a little, trying to pull Johnny's hands from his eyes. "You not cry Uncle Johnny! I'll pway wif oo, I will!" They giggled back and forth this way for a while, trying to sooth him. Deep down they understood Brian would miss Tyler, Tyler was going to miss him, they hadn't been without each other in almost a year. 

"Come on Baby lets get tucked in." Tyler raised the covers between them and Brian climbed into the bed between the two men and settled in. Johnny reached over to the night stand and grabbed his suckie and offered it to him, Tyler patted his diaper to make sure he was still dry, once he was comfortable he snuggled into them and was asleep in no time. Tyler and Johnny glanced at one another and sighed. 

"Johnny, what are we going to do with him?" 

Johnny shook his head and laughed quietly. Shrugged his shoulders. "Love him. Man I don't know." 

Both men settled into bed, snuggling around Brian's body, who happily cooed in his sleep at the contact, and they drifted off, trying not to think of the trying months ahead.


	20. Transition

"Baby doll you gonna be ready to go to the interview? We're gonna have to get you all big in a few hours ya know."   
Brian's big glossed over eyes looked up at his daddy from his spot on the floor in daddy's music room, nodded with understanding and scooted a car across the floor making a vroom sound.   
Tyler smiled at him. He'd come to love this so much. He never anticipated their collaboration was going to lead them here, but here they sat. Brian's big eyes looking at Tyler in complete innocent adoration, and Tyler smiling at him with protective devotion and awe. Tyler loved the way Brian watched him, like he was hanging on every word, memorizing every move he made. He loved teaching him things, showing him new things, helping him understand. Tyler got the same from Brian, they were a window into different worlds for one another and it was good for them. 

They loved each other, they worked well together, somehow this thing they'd become was something they both needed and were growing from.   
Brian has started the day big, he'd came over, they'd played some songs, talked, they were buddies. Three hours into their session Tyler noticed he'd begun fidgeting, they'd agreed early on in their relationship that if he needed to regress he'd tell him, so Tyler tried to let him be, come to him on his own. Maybe they needed a break, three hours was a long time, he'd sung a lot, worked a lot despite the fact they had fun it was still work. Tyler never wanted to force him into little space, that is why he didn't like to be the one to bring it up, he didn't want to read something wrong, they were still only a few months into this. He was still learning about his friend, and his little boy, he didn't want to push him away.   
Tyler sighed and sat down his guitar. " I need a break. You?"   
Brian's leg tapped up and down as he nodded his head. "Yeah, need to stretch and move around."

"Want a snack? I'm hungry, going downstairs." Tyler stood, extending his hand, a gesture Brian understood. He could take his hand, regress if he wanted too, he didn't have to say the words, Daddy understood it was hard for him to tell him sometimes what he needed, especially if he thought it was going to be an inconvenience, or he could refuse it letting him know he was big, he hadn't started regressing. Their silent signals, the rest of the world didn't understand but that they'd developed so they could communicate their needs. 

Brian looked up at him through thick downcast lashes, cheeks lightly pinked, he grinned a little and took Tyler's hand. Tyler smiled big and pulled him to his feet. "Bet you've gots lots of energy pent up don't cha sweet boy?" 

Brian squeezed his and and squealed. "You has no idea!" 

"You need to go potty? We've been here along time."

Brian made a face and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head no. Tyler sighed put his hand on his hip and pointed. "Just go. I'll wait for you. What snack do you want?"

Brian tapped his chin as he walked the short distance to the bathroom as if he were thinking hard. 

"I bet I can guess." 

"Guess Daddy!" Brian called from the other room, flushing the toilet. Tyler was about to call to him to wash his hands when he heard the water come on, he smiled to himself that he had good hygiene, even as a little. 

Brian creaked the door open, and smiled. " well! Are ya gonna guess or what mister?" 

"Hmmmm... a pineapple sandwich?" Tyler teased and laughed when Brian's nose scrunched in disgusted.

"No! Ewww."

"Olive loaf and tuna?"

"Daddy!!!" Brian stomped his foot and pretended to gag as he giggled 

"Okay okay! Let's see what does my baby like?" He placed his hand back into his and led him to the stairs. 

Brian hummed and giggled in excitement as his Daddy thought intently on what to make him. Tyler snapped his fingers when they got into the kitchen, he turned to face Brian, plopping onto one of the stools by the island. "I've got it!" 

Brian's face was bright, his smile was big, he toyed with some of his hair as he looked at Daddy expecting an answer. Daddy started grabbing ingredients from the cabinet and fridge, as well as a large pan. 

"What Daddy What!!??" Brian stood on the stool and leaned over the island banging his fist on the top excitedly. 

"You'll see." He singsongged teasingly. 

A few minutes later he placed a plastic plate on the table. 

Brian squealed with delight clapping his hands.   
"Gwilled cheese and keshup!" 

Tyler placed a juice box next to it and then grabbed his on plate and sat in front of him. 

"Daddy, I nervous bout the thing." 

"I know baby. Daddy will be right there okay. When we go back up stairs, Daddy will work on mixing some of what we worked on and you can play okay. Don't worry about big things right now.  You just let Daddy take care of you till time to be a big boy okay." Daddy patted his arm and picked up his juice box.   
"Juice?" 

"Fank you Daddy." Brian looked at him shyly. "Will you show me da buttons and the squiggle lines?"

Tyler giggled, he meant the sound board the sound waves on the screen. Brian loved watching them and he loved when Tyler let him help with any of the studio stuff. He liked that even when he was big, it was amazing how many things transitioned between the two. 

"Yes baby. You want to help me?" Brian nodded enthusiastically. They finished their lunches and made their way back upstairs. Tyler went ahead and got out some of his toys and his blanket for just in case he got bored. 

He seated himself at the master board and the main screen, patting his lap for Brian to join him. He squirmed himself into Daddy's lap and giggled with delight as the system hummed to life and screen started to pulse. Tyler walked him through what to do as they adjusted the sound and layered the track. After a while he started squirming and did get bored, it was hard work, redoing the same thing over and over. 

"Daddy, I go pway?" 

Tyler kissed him on the cheek and helped him down. "Yes baby. Go play." Tyler watched as he toddled slowly over to his pallet and plopped himself down. He sat crossed legged and played with his cars listening to Daddy mess with the song some more. 

An alarm dinged in the distance, Tyler pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was time, he needed to start growing up. The Grammy Museum Acoustic Conversation set was tonight and he needed to get him ready. He had a few hours to get there. He figured they could both use a nap, he stood and stretched. "Come on Baby, we need to get a rest. Time to get ready to transition bud. Big night tonight." Brian gave his car one last vroom and looked at Tyler sadly. 

"Don't look at me like that baby. We have to get a nap. Want you to be your very best."  

Brian smiled up at him and took his hand. They walked together down the hall to Tyler's room. He helped him out of his clothes and into some jammies. "Come on, let's go get into your bed bud. Daddy will lay with you, but you've got to be a big boy okay." 

Brian nodded and followed him down the hall to the room he used often in situations like this. 

Once he was tucked in, Tyler sat and rubbed his head, helping him drift off. "I wuv you Daddy." Brian whispered sleepily. Tyler kissed his temple and replied the same. Once he was sleeping he stood and got out the suit he'd planned to wear and made sure he had everything he needed. He sat an alarm and planned to leave him be from here so he could transition. He hoped it would be an easy transition for him. Sometimes it was, sometimes it wasn't.

Tyler went back down the hall, leaving the door cracked just a tad, just in case. He could never be too sure after all.


	21. Make It Better

"Brian its time to get up. Got to get going." Tyler nudged the sleeping man next to him. 

"Mmmm jus a minute."

Tyler chuckled, Brian had been big for a while, he hadn't been in little space for a few weeks, and as much as Tyler had enjoyed all this time with his boyfriend he was missing his baby. 

"Is someone small this morning? Huh?" He cooed, Brian couldn't fight the grin that was breaking though as he tried to hide his face in the pillows. He shook his head no and shifted in the bed. 

"Are you sure? You don't look very big to me." Tyler chuckled, wrapping an arm around Brian's waist and pulling him in. 

"Oo said I was your big boy." Brian murmured into the pillow, letting himself drift further. He wanted to be small, he missed his daddy, he needed this and Tyler's encouragement was slowly pushing him deeper. After a long stint out of head space it was always awkward to slip, so he would teeter to make sure he could reel it in if he needed to. 

"You are my big boy, you were a very big boy last night." Tyler tumbled placing a kiss on his neck, causing him to giggle. 

"Huts." Brian pouted. 

"What hurts babe?" Tyler snickered rubbing his back, knowing the answer.

"Butt." He giggled. Last nights activities had gotten a little rougher than usual, even for big space, and Brian was sore in more places than just his bum. It had been so worth it though, he and Tyler had so much fun at the movie premiere Tyler had scored, and the celebration sex had been off the charts, but the need for soothing touches no doubt triggered him to actually think about little space. 

"Daddy need to make it better?" Tyler moved to be more on top of him.

"Mmhmm." 

"Use your words baby. Daddy doesn't like those noises." 

"Yes pease." He murmured into the pillow. 

"Thought you weren't small though." Tyler teased. He just liked when Brian told him he was small. He thought it was adorable for one, and also it kept them on the same page. Small Brian and Big Brian had different rules and experience when it came to play time with Daddy. Tyler never wanted to cross any boundaries and this was one way he was sure to do that. Play time in little space wasn't something that happened often and they both enjoyed it when it did. Something about it was different, his mindset was different, Brian had to be in the right place for it and Tyler had learned to tell. 

"I am small Daddy." Brian whined against the bed almost offended that Daddy couldn't tell.

"I just like when you tell me silly boy." Tyler gave him another kiss on his back.  "How can daddy make it better? I'm sorry you're sore today." 

Brian blushed and squirmed in the bed. He needed to go potty now he was good and awake. He didn't want to make Daddy stop though. His kisses felt good on his skin and his hands kneading into his muscles were relaxing. 

"So squirmy little one. What's got you so wiggly?"   
Brian blushed harder, now he was also embarrassed, going potty was embarrassing to him for some reason. 

"Hafa go potty Daddy." He whispered. 

Tyler patted his bottom and hopped off the bed. "Come on then. Can you go by yourself this morning? Come right back here to daddy so I can fix you all up and make your ouchy all better." 

Brian nodded and walked to the bathroom, did what he needed to do as quickly as he could and raced back to the bed. 

"So now what can I do to make it better?" 

"Licks?" Brian blushed chewing on his lip as he fumbled with the sheet in front of him. For some reason little him really liked that and Tyler was happy to oblige. 

"I think I can do that. Lay down on your belly." Tyler positioned a few pillows for him, under his head and hips to help him not get tired of holding position. Slowly he slipped his pajama pants off and slid his hands over his bottom and thighs. 

Brian squeaked when he felt Daddy's tongue press against him, and then he squealed as he made circles. In no time he was a moaning, blithering mess, begging for more. 

Tyler pulled away. "I think you're all better huh?" 

"No Daddy! I have pwobem! Major pwobem!" Arching his back almost sitting up, but flopping helplessly back against the pillows. 

Tyler looked a little confused, mostly intrigued, he'd only went all the way once in little space and it had never came up again. He always followed Brian's lead on that and just like now he backed off when he felt like Big Brian was taking over Little Brian, at the wrong time. Emotional sabotage would be the result. 

Little Brian seemed genuinely interested and confused about what was going on much like when they did have sex that time. Tyler was ready to follow. 

"What's the matter?" 

"I um... daddy... the parts I not suspossed to touch weally want you to touch." Brian cast his eyes down flushed with embarrassment. 

"Hmmm do they now?" Tyler smirked.

"Pease Daddy!?" Brian whined, grinding his hips a little into the pillow beneath him like he'd been doing previously. 

Daddy popped his bottom gaining another whine. "Naughty boy." Tyler teased. "Come here." He tugged him over closer to him. "You known what to say if you change your mind?" Tyler asked softly in his ear. 

"Yes sir." 

Tyler moved so his head was between his legs again. He took him slowly into his mouth, much slower than he would typically. Brian meeped at the sensation, and gripped the sheets. 

Tyler had finally taken him all in and Brian thought he was going to explode right then. Tyler moved slowly up and down, Brian tensed and squeaked trying to hold back his sounds. 

Tyler came up with a slurping popping noise. "I want to hear you, if I can't hear you I don't know you like it." 

"Okay daddy. Pease don't stop." Brian begged, as Tyler swallowed him down again. This time he didn't muffle the sounds Tyler was drawing from him. His belly started to burn and his balls felt heavy, his legs were shaky and he was overwhelmed with sensations. He shook his head back and forth. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Please!" His back arched and his body went rigid, he groaned hoarsely as he felt his insides spasm. Tyler eased him over the edge and down from his high. 

He shuddered as waves passed over him in the aftershock, Tyler crawled up and snuggled against him, holding him tight. "You okay?"

"I'm tay. Can we have breakfast Daddy?"   
Tyler laughed, he was glad he hadn't expected reciprocation from this encounter, but he'd be taking a cold shower later.

"Come on Baby, lets get your jammies on and I'll get you some eggs and bacon. That sound good?" 

Brian nodded happily. He took his daddies hand and bounded the stairs with him to the kitchen. Today was going to be a good day.


	22. Playing

Brian padded softly into the kitchen looking for Daddy, rubbing his eyes. He'd just woken up from his nap. He looked around the kitchen but didn't see him, so he went back to the stairs and made his way down the hall. He heard music coming from the music room, he lit up a little knowing Daddy must be in there. He pushed the door open and peeked inside. Daddy was sitting on the couch, Uncle Johnny was on a bar stool laughing. Gil was behind his drum set and Paul had his guitar on his lap, but he didn't look like he was doing much with it. 

"He should be up soon, I put him down about an hour ago. I'll go check on him. Pauly needs a playmate while we get these drums down huh?" Tyler cooed, Paul blushed but nodded. Johnny was trying to occupy the guitarist, now Brian could see what he was doing, he wasn't just laughing, he was holding a stuffy playing with Paul. Gil nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry little guy, I didn't know it was nap time when we got here. You did a good job though holding on and doing your part. Brian will be here soon." Gil cooed at him from the sound box.

Paul whispered something only Johnny could hear because he was the closest to him. "You're worried he won't be small? Why? Cause we're all here? Little buddy, he's more likely to be small because we're all here." Johnny tried to reassure him. Tyler stood from the couch, Brian moved back from the door and pressed himself against the wall.

Trying to look innocent he waited to surprise daddy.  
"BOO!" Brian shrieked and then fell into a fit of laughter. Tyler jumped about ten feet from the ground, clutching his chest. "Jesus! Kid, you about gave me a heart attack!" 

"He's definitely small buddy!" Johnny chuckled, smiling at Paul who sat his guitar down and walked to the door. 

Brian put his little hands in front of his face to stifle his giggles. "I spooky kid! I scare Dad-dy!" He giggled until his face was red, Tyler pulled him into a hug. "If you weren't so dang cute I'd spank you for that!" 

"Come on, let's go get you on some clothes and then we'll go say hey to everyone okay." Brian nodded and took Daddy's hand. 

Back in the music room, Gil had came from the sound room. "Come on Paul, let get you changed and ready to play. I'm sure Brian has lots to show you." Gil teased him patting his bottom that was definitely a little puffy. 

Johnny nodded at him and laughed. "You have no idea kid. He has so much stuff. Between you and me, I think he's a little spoiled." Johnny winked, knowing it was mostly his own fault more than Tyler's even. Brian now had just as much stuff at Tyler's house as he did at his own house. The two spent about equal amounts of time at each place. Plus he had stuff at one of Johnny's guest homes. 

"A little spoiled, Johnny?" Gil raised a brow at him, "You know that's an understatement. And you guys are sending me off alone with him. You're going with the Vampires, Tyler's doing movies. No one else knows. He's bound to slip. He's done it before, we just didn't know any better, and now he regresses so much more." Gil was mostly teasing but he was a little worried. He was going to have to look out for Brian on tour, neither of his care givers were going to be there. Sure he could be big, he'd never had a care giver until Tyler came along, but he'd been able to regress pretty much freely for over a year, with two care takers basically available all the time. Also having two that gave into his every demand giving him his way almost all the time regardless of his head space. He was a spoiled brat, no doubt about it. Gil hoped Brian could be himself once he got being separated. He was lying if he said he wasn't worried though, especially since Paul would be able to be little. 

They needed a plan, could he handle Brian in little space on his own if he had too, how much would he regress without his caregivers? Maybe he could help take care of Paul and feel useful as a "big kid?" He'd read about others doing that when they didn't have a big available. They had a lot to discuss. 

"You will be fine. He's actually really good. I don't actually think he will regress without us there anyway. I think if anything he's going to be his normal sulky self like he is when he leaves any significant other behind. Tyler is bound to call him every day. He's head over heels. I do what I need to do. Everything will be okay Gil. We will all talk though. We need everyone in the right head space. Maybe a dinner out?" 

"Yeah sounds good. I hear them coming up the hall, let's go get you changed little man." Gil teased Paul and pushed him towards the bathroom.

Tyler and Brian came into the room. Brian was clutching a fire truck in one hand and Daddy's hand in the other. "Where Paul?" He peeped. 

Johnny smiled big at him. "Hey! I missed you. Paul went with his Daddy to potty. Come see me. You were sleeping when I got here" Johnny opened his arms wide for him. Brian shuffled over and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too. When can you spin da night wif me and Daddy gain?" 

"I don't know bud, we'll have to talk to Daddy." Johnny looked at Tyler, who shrugged his shoulders back. 

They heard a fit of giggles coming down the hall, and what sounded like a small struggle. "Slow down little one. We have plenty of time." Gil sighed. Paul tugged his arm squealing. " C'mon Daddy! C'mon!" 

They finally made it back into the room, which was just a very short distance away, across the hall and Paul had acted like it was across the city. He spotted Brian on Johnny's lap, playing with his fingers, his Daddy next to him, playing with his hair, they were counting. Paul and Gil both stopped for a second and smiled, taking in the scene in front of them. 

Johnny looked up and saw them, wiggling his hand free he told Brian they were back. "Ready to go play buddy?" Brian shook his head and hid his face in Johnny's neck. Tyler bent down and rubbed his back. "Come on baby. Remember how much fun you had with Lyla. Paul isn't even a stranger. We will be right there." Tyler cooed. 

Paul looked concerned, his big eyes looking up at his daddy. "Is he otay?"  
Gil smiled. "He is just shy baby. Why don't you go say hello." Paul nodded and shuffled over. 

Tyler looked at Paul, who was wide eyed and looked much smaller than his usual self.  Tyler stood up, patting Brians back again, he nestled into Johnny more. “Bwian? Do not be shy of me.” Tyler couldn’t even fight the chuckle, Paul was adorable. 

Brian looked at him, head still on Johnny’s shoulder but face visible, assessing the situation. Tyler could see the wheels in his head, deciding he was happy with Paul being small as well he sat up straighter and hopped off of his lap. Tyler sighed and smiled. “Wan see my toys?” 

Paul nodded happily. Brian looked at Tyler, waiting for permission to take him to his room. “Go on.” Tyler shooed them. The adults followed close behind as the boys walked down the hall to the room that had been claimed as Brians room for when he was over. 

The room was teal blue, with a big picture window on one wall, with red black out curtains. It wasn’t overly childishly decorated, with a queen sized bed against one wall, with a galaxy printed bed spread. Aside from all of the toys strewn about it looked like a standard “guest” room, which was the look they were going for. There was a toy box against a wall, a large dresser, and the walk in closet. That’s where everything of necessity were hidden away. There were two deep blue beany chairs in front of the tv, with a coffee table. The room itself looked more like a teen probably visited more so than an adult or a small child. 

Tyler turned a cartoon on the tv in the room, and put the gate up in the door way. “You guys play nicely.” 

The boys wasted no time, emptying the toy box, Brian pulled the others from their hiding places under the bed. He showed him his bathroom, and his bath toys, then they sat in the middle of the floor on the beany chairs and played with the cars. 

“Where daddy?” Paul looked up at Brian. 

“In da music room. Cwash!” Brian giggled crashing their cars together. 

“I’m hungwy.” 

“I will get my Daddy. We can get snacks.” Brian smiled.

Paul’s eyes teared up. “I want my daddy to come too.” 

“It’s okay pauly. Your daddy will come too.”  
Brian noticed the baby monitor was on, so his daddy should be coming soon. He stood up and went to the gate to look for them. “Daddy!” He cakes out just for good measure. 

He heard laughs and shuffling, he turned to smile at Paul. “They are coming Pauly.” He went and sat back down with him. Paul stopped crying and picked another toy. 

“You boys ready for dinner? Gonna order some chicken wings. You want a snack in the mean time?” Both boys nodded happily. Tyler popped the gate and took Brians hand, Gil took Paul’s and they went down stairs together. Johnny was already in the kitchen getting a snack ready while they got them to wash their hands and get sat at the table. 

“Alright cuties here’s some snackies for ya.” Johnny teased and sat bowls of homemade trail mix and a juice box in front of them. They took it happily and nibbles the snacks. 

“Well this has been fun.” Gil stated.  
“It’s gone well. I think everything is going to be fine.” Tyler replied. 

“I’m glad they’re getting along. I think tour will be manageable if they get along this well. Even if there’s a slip.” Gil smiled, watching the boys eat their snack and giggle at each other.


	23. Bike

"Don-not let go!" Brian squeaked nervously, gripping the handle bars tightly. 

"I won't let go. I said I wouldn't." Daddy called out from behind him. 

Brian was learning to ride a bike, something he hadn't actually done in a long in time, but used to enjoy, in small space his long limbs made him clumsy and he couldn't coordinate himself well. He'd already taken a tumble once. That's when he slipped into full little space. He frustratedly kicked the bike, dusted himself off and marched back into the house. Tyler had missed most of this iteration, however when he saw the little bit of blood pool on Brians leg and noticed the childishly frustrated demeanor he knew he was slipping. He currently had an angry 6 year old with a skinned knee. 

Tyler liked this Brian just as much as baby Brian, but this little Brian never lasted long, Daddy already knew by the end of the day he'd be sucking his paci most likely. 

"Come here buddy. Let me see." 

"Stoopid bike." Brian huffed, as Daddy helped him up onto the counter top. 

"I know. You're not even wearing your helmet. You know Daddy likes you to wear your helmet bud." 

"Yeah well, I wasn't even gonna ride it at first. Then I just wanted too. It didn't work." He spoke in a bratty tone. Tyler understood though, Brian hadn't been little when he'd gone outside this morning. He hadn't been in little space last night when they'd gone to bed. Little Brian would have never gone outside by himself, because he knew better, and he was irrationally afraid of being snatched. He must have started slipping when he fell. Brian never acknowledged little space, he always found a way around it. 

"Well, you should always follow the rules. I don't want you getting hurt." Tyler ruffled his hair, finishing up cleaning his wound and putting a Groot bandage on it. 

"Daddy makes Groot dance." Brian snickered. Tyler just rolled his eyes and helped him down. "Will you help me? I want to ride my bike. I can't member how." 

"Okay. Let me put my shoes on. I'll help you."  Brian smiled, happy with this conclusion.

"Can I have a juice box?" 

"Yes you can have one juice box. If you have it now, you can't one at lunch. You drink way to many of them." Tyler reminded him sternly. Brian didn't get a juice box, but grabbed a bottle of water instead. Tyler nodded approvingly.

"Do you need a change or are you good?"

Brian looked at him for a moment. "I'm okay. Not want to do that today Daddy. Is that fine?" 

Tyler kissed his head and nodded. "Of course baby doll. Whatever you want. Just don't forget, in case you have to potty."  Brian nodded and took his Daddy's hand leading him back to the garage where his bike was still laying. 

Tyler picked up the bike and held it still while Brian climbed back on and steadied it with his feet. "Helmet." Daddy sternly reminded him, holding it out.

Brian smashed it onto his head and put his feet on the pedals. "You hold on to me?" 

"I'll help you get started." Daddy answered him.

Brian started shakily pushing the pedals when he felt Daddy's hand on his back, the other was on the seat. 

"Don-not let go!" Brian squeaked nervously, gripping the handle bars tightly. 

"I won't let go. I said I wouldn't." Daddy called out from behind him. 

They reached the end of the garage and the rest was a slight down hill slope till the middle of the long driveway, before it leveled out again. 

"Okay, baby you gotta pedal fast. I'll be right with you." 

Brian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pushed the pedals and felt the wheels turn. He knew it would be fast going down the slope. He pushed again and again, till he felt like he was flying, and then he slowed down as the the drive way evened up and Daddy started telling him to turn the handles to turn around and bring them back. 

"Good job! Baby. See you did it. Im so proud of you!" Tyler praised him, covering his face in kisses, trying to catch his breath.

"Lets do it again!"  Brian squealed with excitement.

Tyler rested his hands on his knees and nodded, holding up a finger. "Hang on. We will, just give Daddy a minute. I'm not a runner baby."

"We wented so fast! The fastest I ever goed!" Brian clapped.

"I know. We went fast buddy!" Daddy agreed. He stood and placed his hands back. "Ready?"

This time Brian didn't hesitate he took off. Tyler barely kept up. Brian was giggling the entire way down and back. When they got back, Tyler's lungs and legs burned. 

"Again!Again! This is the bestest!"

Tyler had an idea. This time he'd let him go solo. Worst case he'd freak on the way back when he noticed he'd was alone. All little kids did fine until that moment. Once they realized they had done it though, they usually get over it. 

"Alright buddy. One more" he placed his hands on Brians back and counted down from three. "Ready?" 

"Go!" Brian shouted and started pedaling. He didn't notice Daddy had let go. He was flying down the hill, he felt like he was going faster than ever. He laughed and laughed, and then he whipped the handles around like a race car, making the noises even, coming back up the hill, then he saw Daddy standing in the garage.  His eyes went wide and for a moment he started to get nervous. He could hear Daddy though.  
"Come on Baby! You're doing so good! You're going so fast! Faster than a space ship even! 

Daddy was clapping and cheering him on, so excited to him doing it by himself, Brian decided he liked being cheered for this way so he didn't even cry. He pedaled harder to get back to his daddy. When he got back he hopped off his bike, slamming the kickstand down and ran to his Daddy's open arms. 

"Did you see Daddy!? Did you see!!! I did by myself? I was going so fast! You clapped for me! I didn't even cry Daddy and letted go!" 

Tyler covered his face with kisses. "Why are you so cute!? I love you so much!" He growled a little. "I did see you. I'm so proud of you! You did so good little one!" 

"Thank you. That was not a nice trick though Daddy. I thought you were there. You said a lie." Brian poured just a little. 

"I did. However I did it so you'd learn to ride on your own."

"If I said a lie, I get punishments. That's not fair Daddy." 

"Okay. That's fair. What punishment does daddy get for tricking you?"

"I get to have your juice box at dinner. So I can had two today. And your cookies for snack." Daddy giggled and nodded. " okay bud. If that's all." 

"That's all. I don't like the other ones and I'm not doing them for to you. They make me cry, and I do not want to make Daddy cry." Brian smiled at him, plopping himself into a chair at the table. "Can I have a snack now. I am hungwy."

"It's almost lunch. Can you hold out till then? I'll make lunch now."

"Can I have your cookie while I wait?"

Tyler kissed him and chuckled. "Yes baby. You can my cookie while you wait." He placed a cookie in front of him, and then took his helmet off for him.


	24. Big Kid Choices

The band was in Europe, they hadn't been there long, and Brian was standing outside Gil's hotel room nervously with his hands shoved into his pockets. He took a deep breath and knocked softly. Gil had been laying with Paul on the bed talking, Gil untangled himself and went to the door. He noticed Brian standing there through the peephole, very unlike his normal boss man self, so be quickly opened the door and ushered him inside. 

Big green eyes looked up at him, hands shoved into pockets, and feet shuffled timidly. Gil knew, Brian was feeling small, he needed to be small, his daddies were not here. "Bri- are you okay? I know the airport was rough, they gave us a bit of a hard time huh?- Brian nodded as Gil walked him over to the couch. Paul laid on the bed still, watching, knowing to stay back for now.- "you did so good, you walked right through there like a big boy, you stayed with us. I know it was stressful for you, there were lots and lots of people huh?" he cooed at the little boy on the couch, who looked at him with big eyes. "Can you tell me how you feel buddy? Are you verbal?"   
Brian never thought about it that way, sometimes he didn't want to talk, he couldn't find the right words. Neither his Daddy Tyler or his now fill in Daddy Johnny ever asked him, they just accepted his non-verbal answers so long as it wasn't nu-uh, uh-huh and the like. So he nodded.   
Right now he was nonverbal, he was to anxious, he was jittery inside, he needed to calm before the show tonight, he got to worked up and then started to regress, he tried to fight it, his daddies weren't here, but he lost the fight.   
"Okay. Well, that's just fine sweetheart. You don't have to talk. Uncle Gil and my sweet Paulie will have you feeling safe in no time. This is a safe space. Okay. You are safe here with Uncle Gil and Paulie okay." Gil quipped cheerfully. 

He knew Brian was overwhelmed from all the people so he needed some space, and he was probably on sensory overload which is why he was non verbal, Gil shut off the tv so the room was quiet and turned down the lights some. 

He spread a bed sheet onto the floor and put a few toys onto it. Blocks, sensory box that has little translucent baggies with various items, oil and water, sand, rice, popcorn seeds, and then little textured pieces to put them into and feel. There's an objective to it but most of the time the kids just squish the baggies around or pet the textures. Gil has learned in times like this, it's one of the best toys he's got for Paulie and Brian had really seemed to like it in the past as well. 

"Alright, Bri- he knelt back in front of him- You want to come with me over here? Theres some stuff you might like." Brian nodded. 

"Okay. Before we go, I need you to answer some questions for me okay?" Brian nodded.

"Are you in little space?" He knew the answer. Brian nodded.

"How old are you sweetie?" Brian lifted his hands and clumsily drifted between 3&4 fingers like he wasn't certain. 

"Do you use the potty?" Brian nodded. Gil was slightly relieved. 

"Do you need help? Reminders? Pull ups?" Brian nodded. Gill needed to be more specific. "Help?" Brian nodded. "Pull ups?" Brian shook his head no." Gil sighed with relief, though it was slight. 

"Okay. Well Uncle Gil has a few rules okay buddy. Stay where I can see you whenever you are small and in my care.  
Do not lie.  
Ask for help.  
Play nicely.  
Share.  
Don't break your daddies rules.  
Sound fair?" 

Brian nodded and gave a sheepish smile. Gil took his hand. "Do you want to play by your self for little bit? Establish a safe space? " 

Brian nodded. 

After a half hour of being in the room with Gil and Paul, he felt a lot better. He didn't feel so anxious. He was playing with the bags of sensory items, they helped soothe him. He liked the way they felt in his hands. 

"Uncle Gil?"'He squeaked barely above a whisper, but Gil being in close proximity heard him. 

"Yeah Bri? Are you okay?" He spoke softly.

"I miss my daddy." His voice cracked.

"I know baby. But, you're going to have so much fun. And you can call him every day." He picked him up from the floor and held him close on his lap. 

"I also miss Daddy Johnny." 

Gil rubbed his back. "I know sweetheart. But you're very brave. I will help you as much as I can."

"Can I play wif Paulie?" Gil turned to look. Paul hadn't been small today. He'd pretty much stayed in big space, when he first saw Brian he wanted to slip but he was so in need of attention he didn't want to hinder his care. 

"Paul?" Gil saw his eyes light up, and he bounced off the bed like a child. "Okay. That answered that." Gil mumbled to himself. He let Brian wiggle back down onto the floor.

"Hey, anyone need to potty? Paulie I'm getting your cup, do you want some juice? Bri, I have an extra cup, juice for you? Sweetie did you pack any small things? Did your daddy pack anything for you?" Brian nodded. 

"I hafa go potty."  He fidgeted in place. "Uncle Gil." He spoke louder, getting the other mans attention. "I hafa go potty."  

"Oh, okay baby. Do you need my help?" 

"Just walk wif me." 

"Okay. Come on." Gil walked over with him the few steps to the bathroom, until Brian let go of his hand. He was inside the bathroom. "Okay. Didn't know you wanted me in here. Paulie. Baby doll, come here bud. -Gil called out, Paulie padded into the doorway.- You sit down on the sheet for Daddy okay. I'll be out in just a minute."  He noticed Brian still hadn't peed and he had taken back to holding his hand. "Bri- bud you going to potty?" 

Brian sighed. "Can you do the button Pwease?" 

Gil popped the button on his jeans and Brian unzipped them. He let go of Gil's hand. "You go by da sink." He shooed him. A few moments later the toilet flushed and he walked over to the sink placing his hands under the faucet waiting for Gil to turn the water on and give him soap. 

"Can I call my Daddy you fink?" Brian asked drying his hands. 

"Of course. Remember the time zone though? We need to wait a little while longer okay. Let's go see what Paulies gotten into." 

Paulie was sitting on the sheet, he'd gotten both of their cups and gotten out a few more of his toys. He held a truck out to Brian, who lit up like a kid on Christmas. He flopped down on the sheet and started to play. 

Gil watched them as he lay on the couch pretending to watch a movie tv. Brian would occasionally look up as if he were checking to see if Gil were still there, but then he'd get a chug of his juice and go right back to crashing trucks with Paul. This went on for two hours. Brian was fine, happy, comfortable, Gil figured it was getting to be close to time to help him transition so he could do the show, when he saw Brians phone light up. 

Incoming Call  
D Tyler  
He decided to take the call. "Hey, boys, I'm taking a call, stay right there."

He stepped into the hall with the door cracked. 

Hello.

Hello? Brian? Who is this?

Hey. It's Gil. Um. So, Brian is small, he came to me after we got checked in at the hotel. He was a nervous wreck, non verbal, pitiful little boy. He misses you a lot. 

I knew this was going to be hard for him. He came to you on his own? That's good though. At least he made a good choice. I'll have to reward him for that. Typically he would have gotten high or drunk to ward off little space from the anxiety. I'm glad he's doing okay now. Thank you for looking after him. He can be a handful, I'm sorry if he took any time away from you and Paul. 

No, Paul wasn't even in little space until Brian came over. Paul and I are not romantically involved so we're just awkward friends otherwise. He's been fine, the sweetest. I kind of prefer him this way. I did want to ask you about his transition. I need to start helping him transition for tonight.

Tyler explained some of what he did to reinforce his independence, and help him slip back, and then Tyler asked to speak to him. 

Gil came back in with his phone and called Brian over to the sofa. "You have an important phone call, I'm going to get you guys a snack okay." Gil whispered as he handed Brian the phone.

He smiled a giggle and answered. "Hewo?"

"Hey my sugar pie! Hows it going? You having fun with Uncle Gil and Paulie?"

"Yes swir Daddy! Me and Paul were playing wif trucks. I have been good. You should get me a pwize." He giggled. 

"A prize? You silly goose what kind of prize?"

"You should come see baby, fank you Uncle Gil." Brian motioned to the snack he'd sat in front of him while Paulie ate his own.

"Sweetheart. We talked about this. It's a short trip. Uncle Johnny is in Europe also. Maybe you will get to see him? Did you even think about that hmmm? Did Uncle Gil get you a snack?"   
Tyler's tone was a littler firmer but still sweet with his little boy.

"Johnnys my other Daddy. I haves two. Daddy, you and my helper Daddy Johnny! Is dat okay wif you Daddy? Uncle Gil gave me cheese and cwackers, and seeds. And Apple slices. And juice." 

Tyler chuckled a little before answering. " That sounds like a good snack baby. Does it make you happy, to call Johnny, Daddy also sweetheart? You're still my baby?"

"Yes you siwwy goose. I will always be Daddy's baby, eben when I'm big" 

"Then it's fine with me. I'm really proud of you for going to Uncle Gil's baby. I know that wasn't an easy choice to make. I want you to know I am very proud of you, you've made Daddy very happy and kept yourself healthy. Look baby, you know you have to be a big boy tonight okay. Do your best so I can see. Uncle Gil is going to help you be a big boy okay?"

Brian started to sniffle putting his face into Gil's chest.   
"Baby, don't cry, you're not going to be alone. Daddy will be waiting for you to call me okay. I want to talk to my big boy before the show." Brian nodded his head, Gil patted his hair.   
"He's not crying so much as just hiding. I'm going to get him ready for his nap. Thanks Tyler." 

"Thank you Gil. Are you joking? You're doing more than I could have asked for. I'll call him later. Good luck."

"Alright, I know two little boys who need to get naps if they plan on going to the concert tonight. Paulie, you get up on one of the beds, I'll be right back. Bri come on. I've gotta tuck you in, in your room. Daddy says it will help you be a big boy for me. Also he told me where your bag was." He took Brians hand and led him to his room. Once he had in his jammies and his bed, he pulled out his monitors, his bear, some other toys and things. "Okay, your monitor is on, if you need me, I'll hear, here's your bear. Get comfy." He tucked him in tight and kissed his forehead.

Today had gone much differently than expected, but Gil didn't mind. He was looking forward to looking after little Brian anytime the opportunity brought itself up. He wanted to squeeze him so bad he couldn't stand it as it was, he felt it best to just make sure he went on to sleep and he'd make sure he woke up in time to get ready and go back to bossing him around.


	25. Daddy’s Scoring Party (also introducing Juan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Juan into the story line.

Brian lay babbling nonsensically on the bed with his pacifier in his mouth, and his bottom thickly diapered. He watched with big eyes as Daddy got out his jammies for the night.  
"Look at you cutie. Ready for your jammies?"

He shook his head no. 

"No? Are you sure? You look ready. Nice and clean from your bath. Clean diaper. Look at you with your paci, looking all cute, rubbing your eyes, why not get into your super cozy jammies?"

"Not ready for bed. Pwease?" He garbled around the bulb in his mouth, rubbing his eyes again. 

"Okay. Well then we'll make a deal."

Brians eyes lit up and he rolled over on to his belly, kicking his long legs back and forth excitedly looking up now hanging onto everything Daddy might say, popping the paci out of his mouth. 

"You let me get these jammies on you, and you can come back down stairs for a bit." 

"Sounds better. I don't want to sweep while daddy has a party wif out me."

"Well baby doll, daddy didn't have a party with out you. However sometimes you fall into our routines. In daddies house, at bedtime, you start to become my big ball of grump when your routine is thrown off."

"I not a ball of grump, I'm a sweet boy!" He pouted. "I'll be good, and big. I had some Daddy time to help ground me." 

Daddy held out his pajamas. "Jammies."  
Brian pouted again. "Fine. I'm telling that you're being mean." 

"Who?"

"Johnny." He stuck his tongue out very proud of himself.

"Do I know a little boy that needs to spend some time in thought across Daddy's knee.?" Tyler asked with a playful smirk.

Brian popped his pacifier back in with wide eyes he shook his head no and fumbled with his pajamas.

He had on very typical fun printed adult pajama pants and a blue t-shirt. He pulled on socks and smiled.

"Think you're gonna want to leave the suckie up here love." 

"Right." Brian reluctantly put his paci down on the bedside table. 

The party resumed downstairs, everyone excited about the film Tyler had just scored, some of the cast members were in attendance, some of the production team. Brian quickly took back on his normal adult persona, not wanting in anyway to hurt or embarrass Tyler. If they asked about his pajamas, he could pull an answer out of the air that would be acceptable for him.

Downstairs the crowd didn't seem to notice or mind that he'd changed clothes, the party raged on. Brian rooted himself against the island, sipping his vodka neat. He wasn't really supposed to be drinking it if he slipped, or thought he might, but he didn't feel like himself without it. So he decided if it landed him a reddened backside then he'd take it if it meant he kept up appearances with the Jones' . 

Juan, Paul and himself ended up gathering and discussing some new material and shooting the shit. Paul and Brian giggled with each other off and on, having built a deeper friendship because of their secret, Juan laughed along with their jokes but not understanding their childish fits of giggles. Though he didn't think much of it, having gotten to know Brian he was just a big kid anyway from what he could tell.

Every time Paul and Brian would giggle and carry on Gil or Tyler would throw a look to make sure they were in line and not slipping. They were having fun, and not disrupting anything so they let them continue with whatever they were on about. Juan 

"Man there's no good snack at this party. And there's no juice. Bri your daddy throws terrible parties." Paul whispered. 

"Yeah I know. Maybe since we've been so good, after these people clear out our daddies will give us something worth eating." Brian snickered, seeing Juan coming back over to them where they'd settled onto a couch. 

"I rounded up a plate full of all the food that looked decent. I'll never adjust to this bougie stuff." He laughed sitting next to them. Offering the plate. 

"Yeees! Juan got all the sweet stuff too!" Paul squealed a little more than he meant too, but he just laughed it off.  They sat and ate for a bit, talking and drinking. Juan handed Paul the plate of goodies and disappeared up the stairs. 

Brian finished off his drink and laid his head back. He was getting more and more sleepy and was ready to go upstairs to be tucked in. Music from the film blared around them, he closed his eyes and let the music fill his thoughts. He started to doze off so he shook his head to clear the fog and excused himself to the bathroom. 

Juan had gone upstairs to use the bathroom that was in the studio, mostly because he knew no one else would have been up there. While he was up there he heard a loud banging noise, he didn't think anyone down stairs would have heard it over the music, but the sound was concerning. He walked quietly down the hall towards the sound. 

When he reached the door the sound was coming from he nudged it open, he didn't think about knocking first, he was slightly shaken up. When he looked inside he was a little startled but wasn't sure what exactly he'd seen. He pressed himself against the wall trying to think.  
What is he doing? Why would he be sitting on the floor throwing blocks at the wall? What is in his mouth?  
The banging didn't stop but he heard what sounded like sniffles, his confusion and concern continued to grow. He knocked softly on the door.

"Whose there?" A distraught sounding Manson called out. 

"Um.. -he cleared his throat- Juan. Are you good? I heard banging"

"Yeah I'm good. Be down in a bit." His voice cracked, so he cleared his throat.

"You sure man? Can I come in?" 

Brians eyes went wide, if he said no that would spark concern and he'd probably send Tyler, if he said yes he risked being outed. He shoved his suckie into the night stand. He left his blocks on the floor, he could explain those. He wiped his eyes with the bed sheet and stood up, sitting back down on the foot of the bed. 

"Yeah man that's fine."

Juan slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He noted the other mans eyes were red and puffy, his clothes were disheveled, and he looked worried. 

"Brian. Are you okay? You don't look okay to me." He spoke slowly as he approached the bed. 

He nodded and laid back on the bed, trying to relax.  
"I'm just ready for bed. I get frustrated when my routine is all thrown off. Sometimes I get overwhelmed and I go hide. That's all."

"You hide and come cry? Brian if something is wrong you can tell me. I know you don't know me well, but I promise I'm a good listener. I want us to try to be friends, if we're going to be working together and such. You can talk to me anytime, about anything." 

"Thanks man. I'm fine though. Like I said I said I get overwhelmed so I go hide. Yeah I guess tonight I cried, but not because anything is wrong. It's more like anxiety and resetting I guess. There's no reason for it." 

"What was all that banging? I heard it down the hall in the studio. I thought someone was in here that shouldn't be. That's what brought me here." Juan chuckled a bit. "Don't know what I would have done though, not like I have a gun or anything with me. Guess I would have said boo and ran!" 

Brian giggled. He didn't mean to giggle but he giggled. His cheeks turned red. "That's silly."

Juan raised a brow at the response, but then remembered how he and Paul had interacted and the way they'd spoke. Almost like it was a game. Using childish slang and pre-teen double entendres. They were doing it on purpose and it fit into the conversations, but it just seemed out of character, Juan had been taking it for sarcasm, a little fun. Now he just thought it was thing they liked to do. To talk funny. 

"Silly huh? Yeah I guess so. Anyway I'm glad you're safe."

"I was throwing those blocks at the wall. That's what the banging was. Just so you know. I wasn't up here breaking shit or anything. -Brian chuckled as he recollected- "Tyler got me those stupid little wooden blocks, because I have a temper and he said he didn't want his shit getting broken because I needed to throw a tantrum. So I throw these at the wall. Well specifically at those panels on the wall. He got these cause he thought it was funny, he said if I wanted to act like a child then I could. You should have seen the shit eating grin on his face. -He laughed- "He got the fucking pink ones too. I'm a fucking princess. He's such an ass. He got these stupid things two weeks into us working together. We'd been friends a while, so I guess he knew about my crazy, but I got really flustered one day because we couldn't get something to sound right and I threw my phone at his wall. He very calmly picked it up, pocketed it, and then told me to go downstairs with him. He didn't even get mad, well I know he was mad, but he was so calm about it. We talked, he listened to me complain about my life for four hours, and then he handed me busted phone. Ordered dinner and we just hung out. We didn't work the rest of that day. But when I came back two days later, he gave me those. He said I could throw them all I wanted too, so long as I hit the target and nothing else. If I broke anything I wouldn't be welcome back for a while. These little panels on the wall are reinforced is all, so I don't damage anything. Tyler has always been a good friend."

Juan laughed with him. He could see this scenario. What he didn't know was this was the beginning of what would later become a very significant relationship. Sure Tyler didn't find out for sure about Brian feeling little until that night in the hotel, but he'd always treated him with a certain level of care. Brian seemed to respond well to having order, and guidance when Tyler could provide it. Brian left out those details but Juan didn't need those he figured. Not right now.

"Why are you throwing them now though? You seemed happy earlier."

"I am. I'm just tired, a little tipsy, and sorta ready for all those people to leave. It's just been a long day. Overwhelming ya know. I'm not angry, I was just doing it for fun. I needed a minute by myself."

"Want me to send Tyler up? I'll find him for you, he was at the fire pit when I brought the food back."

"Nah, if I'm gone long enough he will notice. I'll be down soon. Thanks for checking on me. I appreciate it. You're a good guy Juan." 

Juan stood to leave, Brian watched with big eyes. "Do you need anything before I go?" 

"Nu-uh I'm tay." 

Juan stopped at the door and shook his head. "Brian. What did you just say?" Juan asked confused, not angry.  
Brian hadn't realized what he'd said actually, he was slipping, he was so sleepy, and he wanted his suckie and his daddy.  
Brian laid on the bed, curled up, looking at him now, waiting for him to leave. He thumbs upped the other man and lay still.  
"Alright. Something isn't right. I wish you'd tell me. I can help you if you tell me, I cannot help you if you don't. Are you high? It's okay, just tell me. You're not acting right, and I don't want to leave you by yourself."

"Cannot tell you. Want my daddy though. I don't feel good." He was trying his hardest to keep his grown up voice, but the more sleepy he got the harder that was. 

"Shit, Brian. I knew something was wrong with you. Dude, it's okay to be having a hard time wi-

Brian realized two things very quickly. What he'd said, and that Juan had misunderstood. In his head he thought maybe he could let him think that's what he meant, he meant his Father, or he could be honest and risk Juan hating him but have a clear conscience for not using the deceased. He decided to go with the latter. Slowly. He cut Juan off, shaking his head.

"No,no, no. I'm sorry. Not my Father, Juan. Sometimes that's what I call Tyler. That's why Paul and I were joking the way we were. It's become sort of an inside joke between us because he heard me say it one day. It's a term of endearment, ya know?"

Juan nodded, suddenly a lot of things making sense to him. Tyler was very protective of Brian, he did seem to do a lot of things for him, that he was sure the other man could do himself. What he didn't know was how deep it ran. He figured maybe in time he'd get to know them and see.

"You thought you couldn't tell me that? It's fitting, the man does take care of you, acts like you're made of glass. I saw the video of when you broke your leg, he went crazy yelling at those people, especially the guy I replaced, he made sure you were okay, got you help, stayed with you. Even if it's not a joke, it's suits him, and it suits you. Doesn't bother me. People call each other all kinds of stuff now. Don't worry about that. If you're not feeling well, you could have told me that too. What doesn't feel good?"

"I just think I drank to many vodkas and I didnt eat anything downstairs. I just feel meh. Ready for bed and such. I'm hungry, but there's no food. I'll be okay." Brian nodded, closing his eyes. Juan stood, walking into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed the trash can. He noticed several toys in there but he didn't say anything about them. 

"I put the trash can beside you just in case. You should really eat. I'll find some carbs and bring them up." Brian didn't respond.

Juan made his way down stairs and saw Paul looking at the stairs.  
"You've been gone forever. You been snooping in Tyler's house? Wrong house for snooping man."

"No not snooping. Ran into Manson. He isn't feeling well. He hasn't eaten since lunch, he had like four vodka neats, said he was ready for bed. He needs to eat something though, keep him from getting sick. Was gonna find some carbs that looked decent and take them up."

"If he's not feeling good, we should really get Tyler. Even if he is just drunk."

"I didn't want to take Tyler away from his guests. I told him I'd be right back and he seemed okay with that."

"Let me help you?" Paul asked feeling like this was about to go very badly.  
He helped Juan fix a small plate of Mac and cheese and rolls that he thought Brian might eat since he didn't seem to interested in any of the food earlier. Though it could have been spite, Tyler hadn't let him choose the caterer. 

Together they took the plate upstairs, and entered the room. Brian still lay on the bed, hadn't moved at all, but he was awake.

"Hey. We brought you something to eat." Paul spoke softly. Juan noted his behavior as well. "Will you sit up for me please?"  
Brian did. He took the plate and stared at it, choosing a croissant he nibbled the corner of it. 

"Thanks you guys. You don't have to stay, I'll be fine. I've drank to much on an empty stomach before. It's weird ya know, going from knocking back all kinds of stuff to four drinks, barely having a buzz making me feel like shit. I'm not used to this world."

"Well, two things, any amount on an empty stomach will make you feel crummy after a while, but you don't drink like you did when you were 20, 30 even. It makes a difference in your body." Paul patted his hand. 

"Yeah I suppose. Tyler is going to be mad at me though. He will think I'm wasted or something stupid and then I'll have ruined his party. Even though I came up here to be away from it when I started to feel overwhelmed ya know. Being an ex-binger, it's like if you drink one, you may as well downed the bottle, if something goes wrong."

Paul looked at him sympathetically. 

"Swee-He cleared his throat- Bri, you know Tyler is not like that. That's just your anxiety. You need to talk to Tyler about it if your having issues with anxiety again." Paul looked over at Juan who'd sat on the bed not knowing what to say or do to help. Paul obviously knew him better, but he didn't feel right leaving, he needed him to know he was there for him.  
"Look, you rest, some people are staring to leave so I'm sure Daddy -he said it in a playfully sarcastic voice on purpose- will be up soon." Paul pulled the covers out from underneath him and took the now finished plate, handing it to Juan. He covered him up and they turned off the light. The side table drawer opened and closed softly, Paul was sure he was getting a paci, he hadn't had a bottle or anything. 

Once they got back downstairs there were a few people scattered about helping clean up and talking with Tyler still. Gil caught Paul's eye and looked at him concerned, he'd been gone a while. Paul gave him a thumbs up, and then made a sleeping gesture with his hands. Gil smiled at his baby boy, proud he'd been able to be so helpful. Tyler politely dismissed himself and went upstairs to check on his boy. 

Juan stayed to help clean up, but was deep in thought about the nights events. Something was off with Manson for part of the night. Juan felt like they bonded a little but he still felt like there was a lot to learn about the boss man. By the time Tyler returned Paul, Juan, Gil and a few other people had finished cleaning up and sat the trash bags by the door. The caterers had packed up and gone. 

"Is he alright? He didn't seem right." Juan asked voice full of concern, he just couldn't shake. 

Tyler sighed and smiled. "Yeah he's fine. All this was a bit much for him. His anxiety sometimes gets the best of him. I tried to get him to go on to bed earlier but he insisted he stay. He will be fine." 

Juan felt a little better, but he knew something was up. Everyone else seemed to know except for him. A chill went up his spine again, several thoughts went through his head. What if Brian was being abused or something like that? Has he suffered a traumatic event? Why did he seem to revert his speech like a kid? Sure the guy was a ball of ADHD energy on steroids and acted like a kid most of the time, but not like that, he seemed scared. Juan took in this information and without his knowledge of the situation or an understanding of what was going on, thought of the worst possible scenarios, he thought of some scenarios he then figured were ridiculous, he interpreted his sleepy innocence as fear, he didn't realize the fear was being caught. When Juan said good night he had a mission to find out what was going on with the boss man.

 


	26. It’s not always what it seems

The sun came through the window shining brightly into the bedroom. Brian shifted rolling over onto his back. A yummy bacon smell wafted through the house and the sound of clanking dishes made him feel secure again, as his pulse began to increase from Daddy's absence. He sat up in the bed, his head aching a little, but not enough to cry, his diaper was dry, he made a b-line to the bathroom. Once he'd used the potty, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He felt like Daddy would be proud of him this morning. He ran downstairs as fast as he could, with Teddy of course. 

"Good morning Daddy!" He kissed Daddy on the cheek to stay away from the stove. 

"Good morning love. You have a good sleep? You were konked out hard by the time I made it to bed. Paul and Juan put you to bed?"

"I went by myself and Juan gotted nosey. They were worried I was sick. I just wanted to go to bed. I promise, I wasn't wasted or anything stupid." He went back to his adult worried voice.

"Babe. I know. If I were upset you would know. We don't dance around problems we address them. I watched you. You had the same drink most of the night. I know you, how easy it is for you to slip, in either direction. I'm proud of you and how well you've done cutting back on how much you drink. I also know having that drink kept you big, and here with Paul. Gil called and told me Paul mentioned you were anxious. Which is another conversation we need to have." He wrapped his arms around his body and held him tightly. "You're my partner first Brian. All of this we've grown into, you've became my partner first. Everyone knows that about us. I love you. I follow your lead on what to tell who when. Juan works with you. I stepped back remember. Whatever you want to tell him about us is up to you. I'll support you. Though I do know he suspects something is the matter with you." 

"Yeah we talked. I tried not to tell him much, because he just started and I don't want him to quit. Maybe after the first stretch of the tour? He's a nice guy. I'm sorry I went to bed without you. Thank you for understanding. My anxiety has been all over the place since you stepped down. Everything has gone fine, it's just me." 

Daddy squeezed him tighter placing a kiss on his head. "It's alright. Sit down, we will have some breakfast and then we will have a just us day. We can talk about that this evening. Maybe we need to re-evaluate some of our rules and things. We will talk, and sort it out. Mmm, did you go potty this morning or did you change yourself?" 

Brian sat in his chair, shoveling bacon and pancakes onto his plate. "I went to the potty. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth, and combed my hairs." He smiled really big. "I smelled bacon Daddy. I had to hurry. I couldn't wait on you to come get me!" 

Tyler laughed and ruffled his hair. "Well good job bud. Usually when you do that I'm getting a different person. I wasn't sure." 

Brian tilted his head a little. "Should I have waited for you?"

"No. No love. We've talked about it. If you want to use the potty then use the potty. If you want to use the diaper then daddy is happy to help you. If you just want to wear them, that's fine. If you decide you're too big for them then fine. All of this, is just as much about you and what you need and want as it is about what I want and need to give." He patted his arm lovingly. 

"I wanted to use the potty." He poured syrup all over his plate. Brian's phone started to ring in the other room. Tyler pushed away from the table.   
"I'll grab it. Stay here and eat."

Tyler ran back into the room with the now quiet phone. "Here ya go. It was Juan. Call him after breakfast? I need a shower, then we can watch a movie or something." 

"Thanks Daddy." He scrolled through his phone. He had some messages from Paul and Johnny. 

"Baby. Sit the phone down please. Eat breakfast." Brian complied and sat his phone back down. 

"I love you Daddy. When did you come to bed?" 

"I love you. I don't even know. You were sleeping so good though. You were sprawled out taking up the entire bed."

"Nu-uh! I saved you space!" 

"No you didn't either. I had to puuush you over."

Brian giggled. "You finished baby?" 

"Yes daddy." 

"Alright. Go call Juan. Daddy is going to shower. Don't get into anything." He pointed his finger at him authoritatively. 

"I won't!" Brian put his hands up in surrender and sat on the couch. 

"Hola Juan! You called?" 

"Hey, Yeah. Wasn't sure if you'd be up or not. Wanted to make sure you felt better." 

"Ah. Yeah. Thanks for talking to me and shit man. I really appreciate it. For the food too." He chuckled. 

"No problem. If you ever need anything just let me know." 

"Yeah for sure. Oh hey, I think tomorrow the rest of the band is going to some show thing. Medieval Times or something. If you want to come. It was planned back before you were hired. I think it will be fun." 

"Are you actually going to attend?" 

"Well I had planned on it. I mean unless you'd rather me not go. The rest of you can go, I'm sure there's like PR shit I can do or something." 

"Shit, dude no. That's not what I meant. I just meant, that you guys don't seem to do a lot together. You do a lot with other people, PR like you said, or whatever but I don't see a lot of you all on Social. So I wasn't sure if you were going or if you were just saying everyone else is doing a thing." 

"Oh we do stuff together, there just aren't always pictures I guess. I am kind of a loner. This round of guys mesh well together and we all get on good. The crew has been great. I've been lucky over these past few years. Hopefully you find that you like it with us too Juan."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Glad you're feeling better. Say hey to Tyler for me." 

"I will. Oh. I'm sorry if I was weird last night." 

"No worries. Dude, there's not much you could do to weird me out. Later." 

Tyler quietly walked back into the room letting him finish his conversation. "Hey bud. Everything good?" 

"Yeah. Just invited Juan to Times with all of us tomorrow. I hope he has fun." 

"Im sure he will have fun. Now come here and give Daddy kisses." 

"Mmm I like Daddy's kisses." 

Tyler pulled away as the kisses deepened, and felt more heated than they would normally if he were in little head space. 

"Babe, You've been floating around all day in between. I can usually read you pretty good, but I'm having a hard time." 

Brian slid his hands under Tylers shirt feeling his warm skin. He pulled him closer. "Just wan you."

"I want you, I want you so much Brian, but we play differently depending on how you're feeling. You're being different." Tyler say up. "Talk to me." 

"I want to more big. I need to stay big. When you're gone, when you have parties, when I'm talking to people. I figured if I was able to past the sex part it would be easier." 

"Babe. Our sex life is fine. Having sex when you're in little space is not something we have to do. We play some times. That's fine too. I don't think what you're trying to do is healthy. Why don't you want to be small?"

"I do. I don't want to be a problem. I don't want you to be worried. I don't want to be lonely by myself."

Tyler's heart felt broken. He hadn't realized what his baby had been carrying around inside of him. All this time, he thought he'd been doing alright. He felt like a failure. A terrible boyfriend, partner, Daddy and friend. How did he even miss the signs? He'd been so wrapped up in the scoring and how good his baby's record was doing he hadn't paid any attention to reality. He pulled the other man into him. 

"How about that movie and cuddles?"

"That sounds good."  He snuggled down into Daddy's side. "I love you" 

Tyler kissed his head, and tried to keep the tears that rolled down his cheeks from dropping onto him. He turned up the volume of the movie and held him tightly.


	27. Can We Save Us

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Daddy shouted from down the hall walking towards the room he shared with Brian when they stayed together. Their time together was stretching more and more apart, even when they were in the same city. They were both so busy. Tyler has since stopped staying at Brian's house for long stretches, which also meant less spend the night sleepovers with Uncle Johnny who was becoming more and more his primary care giver. The night before Brian lay tangled in Tyler's arms unaware of the man crying above him. The turmoil he was creating, all he wanted was to help Brian. To be a good a good Daddy, and lover. He felt like he was failing him and needed to fix it, make it all right before Brian began to self destruct. 

He was going to find a way to keep him in little space  while they were together over the next week. Help him work out the stress he was under and then talk about where they were going. He couldn't handle him leaving for tour with conflict. Then of course there was the issue of nosey Juan. Tyler needed to make sure Brian was comfortable enough with himself that if he wanted Juan to know he could tell him. 

He started with breakfast, trying to go back to better times when they were together more. Just the two of them. He pulled himself from his thoughts as he reached the door and looked at the man asleep in his bed. 

"Brian. Come on baby, it's time for breakfast. You can't sleep all day." Brian moved around a little and whined out what sounded like "go away."

"Hey. That's no way to talk to Daddy. Come on. Up up."

"Hmmmpf. Nuh." 

"Come on. I have an activity planned for us."

Brian rolled over and looked at Tyler with a smile. He slowly trudged himself from the covers and out of bed.

Brian shuffled slowly to the bathroom running his eyes. Tyler watched him go, debating if he should go with him. He knew Brian wasn't diapered, he was insistent on trying to be big the night before, he'd have to use the toilet. However Tyler really wanted him to be small today. He wanted him to be safe with him, to know he could have both, and he'd always be there for him to come back to. He got out all of the supplies to get him dressed when he came out. 

"Do you need help?" He asked cheerfully.

"No. I'm fine." He heard Brian mumble out, and then he heard the stream hit the toilet. He listened for the rest of the sounds. Flush. Then the sink came on. 

Tyler was finishing making the bed when the door opened, he looked up to see Brian standing there. He'd started brushing his teeth. 

Tyler sat on the end of the bed, to wait for him to finish. "I think you will have fun with what I planned for you today."

"Oh yeah? Whas tha?" He asked getting ready to spit the toothpaste out.

"You'll see. Nothing big. Just easy and no stress."

Once he finished rinsing he ran a comb through his hair and walked back into the room with Tyler. His stomach flipped a little when he saw what was laid out on the bed for him. He was trying to turn off the little part of him Tyler brought out so much and here he was doing the opposite. Deep down he was excited, he didn't want to shut Tyler out or this part of himself he was adapting to having. 

"Come on let's get you dressed." Tyler smiled. 

Brian looked at the floor, but walked to him. "What's the matter? Why are you pouting?" He lifted his chin to look at him, Brian averted his eyes as much as he could. 

"Bri. I need to know." 

"I don't wanna diaper." He mumbled hardly audibly.

"Okay. You wanna use the potty. Are you gonna make it in time?" 

"Yes." He mumbled again.

"Are you in little space right now?"

"I'm in a weird headspace. I want to be, but I also don't want to be."

"Okay. Well let's get you dressed and we will go from there. Do you want to do it?"

He nodded and took the clothes. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs to meet Tyler. His clothes were the ones he usually wore in little space. Shorts and a T-shirt, this one had a astronaut on it. 

They ate breakfast quickly, Brian wondering the entire time what they'd be doing. 

"I'm done. Where are we going ?" 

"Don't talk with food in your mouth."

Brian let out a huff. As much as he was trying to be big Tyler just got to him. His bratty little tendencies came to the surface. 

"I do what I want." He smacked his crepe around disgustingly as he spoke. 

"Brian don't be like that. You know better. Regardless, of whoever you are at the moment."

He rolled his eyes and swallowed. 

"I'm finished though. What are we doing today?" 

"That depends. I need to know where you are, or if you're actually trying not to go into little space. You are in charge of that part of our relationship, and it's not mandatory. However it makes you happy, and I love that part of you. I don't want you to force yourself to stop something just because you have a fear. I want to help you."

Brian looked at him with the same wide eyes he had the first night he saw him in bed at the hotel. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. 

"It's okay if you can't say anything right now, get your thoughts together. Just know that you don't have to figure this out alone." 

A tear went down his cheek and he nodded. "Can we cuddle on the couch for a little bit before we do anything?"

"Sure. We can do that."

"Can I ask you for something weird?" 

Tyler looked at him with concern. "I'm sure it's fine. No judgment." 

The settled down into the couch. Tyler wrapped his arms around Brian's body and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult. I want to be all the things. There's this voice in my head that says not to slip because you're not going to want me forever. When I leave I'll be alone. I shouldn't ever gotten comfortable with this. I feel panicked when I think about you and Johnny, and even Lyla who hasn't come to play in a long time. We haven't been to my house in long time. Everything feels different. Like I don't know how to be me." 

"Babe. You're way out of your element. Why didn't you tell me you were struggling so much with your anxiety? I have an idea to help you transition a little quicker than I'd planned but I think it might help in this situation." 

"You're going to help me be little? How will being little help me figure out this mess?" 

"Since we've been on this journey together, I've done a lot of research, I've talked to my friends in the community more. Sometimes their partner go through similar situations for various reasons. You've been under a lot stress. Being little takes away the stress. For some reason you think being little is a burden. I need to help you understand that it isn't. And help you regain your balance." 

"Oh I see. That makes sense. I trust you. Thank you for holding me. I love you." 

"I love you. Come here." Tyler moved to a sitting position and pulled Brian across his lap. 

"What? I wasn't naughty?"

"No you weren't naughty. But I think we need to re-establish boundaries. You've been running around freely lately, and I think things are too blurry. A good spanking should help reground you."

Brian nodded, and relaxed in daddy's lap. He trusted him, and what he said made sense. He needed it, he actually wanted it. He wanted Daddy to take control and put the lines back in place before his life spun out of control.

"Twelve and I want you to count them. When we're all done here, we'll go get your diaper on and get ready for what I had  planned." 

"Okay Daddy. I'm ready."


	28. Daddy knows even when he doesnt know he knows.

Only a few firm bare handed swats in and he was already sobbing. He tried to cover his bottom with his hands only to have Daddy take them and hold them up behind him with one hand and continue to spank with the other. Brian bucked against Daddy's lap trying to gain some friction, a sign to Daddy that he wasn't finished yet.   
He let go of his wrists and tucked his arm around him tightly, holding his arms against his body, stifling his movements a little. Brian grunted in frustration, his head was floating in between aroused or letting go and being small. He was all jumbled up inside. He knew that if Daddy kept on, he'd either cum or lose his fight to be big and Daddy would win. Daddy always won and Daddy always knew best. That's why he's put his trust in him. He'd never make him do anything he believed he really didn't want to do, but Daddy was in charge and if he thought he needed something he'd get it. No matter it be a spanking or a good fuck, Daddy knew his boy in all his beautifully complicated emotional mindsets.  
The restriction in movement really seemed to make the difference. His sobs soon broke through the dam and soon became wails, shaking his body, he burrowed his face into the pillow for comfort. Daddy actually became concerned about him being able to breathe and stopped spanking him, adjusting the pillow so he could see his nose. He rubbed his back soothingly letting him calm down some. "Are you okay baby?"

"O-Otay Daddy." He said with a shaky breath.  Tyler smiled to himself, glad that he hadn't just reddened his bottom in vain. He scooped him up into lap and soothed him until his breathing was normal. He rubbed circles into his back and held him tightly. "It's alright little one. You've got a lot going on up here don't you?" Brian nuzzled his head into the crook of Daddy's shoulder and whined. "Well we will stay right here till you're ready okay. Daddy's got you. I love you."

Brian quietly sobbed onto his shoulder for a little while longer, Daddy steadily shushed him and kept patting his back. Tyler knew he wasn't even crying because of the spanking anymore, he needed to get this emotional upheaval settled. For so long now he'd been walking around stressed out and unable or or unwilling to tell his daddy. This was no good, no good at all. Tyler was silently praying that once this passed they'd be better. That before he went on tour there'd be a plan. 

Brian's breathing had begun to settle, he had so many thoughts he wanted to share with Daddy but he couldn't find the words. He felt exhausted and drained, he slipped his thumb into his mouth and let his eye lids slip closed. 

"Hey love bug. You gotta wake up. You've been snoozing on Daddy for twenty minutes. Come on."  He saw the beginnings of smile forming on his face as he tried to fight being woken up. "Come on. I'll have to tickle you."

Brian sat up quickly smiling big. "No no, don't tickle!"  
Brian jumped of his lap and ran to the bathroom.   
"Whew! I wouldn'ta made it Daddy!" He grinned as he came out of the bathroom. 

"Well I'm glad you ran then. Let's go get you and your diaper bag ready to go. Sound good?"   
Brian nodded as he bounded up the stairs. "Oh you said you had a strange thing to ask. Do you remember or..."   
"You already knowd Daddy. Duh." Brian shrugged having cut him off and went into the bed room. 

He jumped up on the bed and laid down, patiently humming to himself as Tyler got his things together.   
"Turn over baby... well take those shorts off first you silly boy. Daddy needs to lotion your booty...   
There we go. Look at it. It's red like an apple. I'm gonna bite it!" Brian giggled as Tyler playfully bit his butt and tickled him a little before rubbing the lotion in. "Alright roll back over my silly goose. Let's get you dressed. We're gonna have so much fun." 

"You're the silliest goose Daddy. Where are we going?"

"To have fun. A total stress free fun day. You can be whoever you need to be okay. I love you little or big."

Tyler fastened his shorts and kissed his forehead.   
"I'll rwace ya to the cwar Daddy!" 

"Go for it!...I've been waiting for you to come back." Tyler spoke quietly to himself as he finished his thought. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he bounded down the stairs behind him.

Tyler was just as antsy, he wanted to get going. He was glad the second half of his plan wasn't necessary to help him regress and feel safe, but he was sure that it was something Brian needed. Today was turning out to be a good day, a lot had happened and it wasn't even lunch time yet.


	29. Trust

"Daddy! Whewre awe we goin' You neber telled me."  
Brian called loudly from the backseat. 

"Baby be patient. I told you it would be fun."

"Yeah but when will we be dere?"

"Why don't you take a rest huh? We still have a while. Here, want your suckie?" 

Brian took it. "Wadio?"

Tyler turned up the radio and watched in the rear view as Brian looked at his book in the backseat. He smiled at his baby. 

An hour and a half later they were pulling into a driveway to a house Brian didn't recognize. He pulled his knees up to his chest in a self comforting manner and sucked furiously on his pacifier, laying his head on his knees. As they approached the house he pulled the suckie out of his mouth and held it tightly. 

"Brian? Baby? You're safe here okay. You trust Daddy right?"

"Yes." He squeaked as the car came to a stop.

"Daddy would never take you somewhere unsafe would I?"

"No." He squeaked again, squeezing his legs tightly.

"Can you look at Daddy? I think you will like what I'm going to tell you."

Brian peeked up, but didn't lift his head. 

"Hey buddy. There's those big eyes I love so much." Daddy smiled big at him.   
"We're at your friends house." He sing-songed playfully.

Brian smiled a little, his cheeks turning a little pink, but he stayed balled up.

"What's that then? A smile? Huh? I saw it. Come on, baby, you being shy?" He cooed trying to coax him out of his ball. 

"You know baby, if you need too, you can be big. Lyla and her Daddy have no expectations. They are just happy to see you."

Tyler turned back around in his seat for a minute sighing to himself. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first. I wanted to surprise you. I thought you'd be excited. If you don't want to stay we don't have too. We can do something else."   
Tyler looked in the rear view mirror at his now shifting boy. He decided to take the opportunity to send a text to Micheal.

We're here. Got a shy boy. Be in soon I hope? 🤞🏼.

Lol. Take your time. We will here when he's ready. Do you think it would help if I sent Lyla out? 

"Hey bud. What if Lyla comes outside to get you? Or are you feeling a little more brave?" 

"I wanna see Lyla."

"Okay. Want me to have her come out, or we going in?"

He chewed his lip nervously.  
"We can go in Daddy. It's not polite to leave a lady waiting. Dats what you said?" He unbuckled his seat belt and waited for Daddy to open the door. 

A few minutes later they were ringing the door bell. 

"No Lyla, please. Get back and let me answer the door alright." 

Brian giggled looking at his Daddy, hearing the shuffling on the other side of the door. 

"There's that pretty smile." Daddy squeezed his hand as the door opened.


	30. Christmas Part 1

This doesn't fall into line with anything else. It's just a fun one shot. 

Daddy and Brian had cut out dozens of cookies and put them in the oven, Uncle Johnny would be there soon with a tree to decorate. The house was slowly taking on a Christmas feel. Brian had never been very big into Christmas but this year he was excited. He had his Daddy and Johnny to spend time with and Daddy had promised he'd get presents since he was a good boy. 

Tyler began mixing up different colors of icing to decorate cookies with and getting out all the sprinkles he could find. Once he had the table set for that, he started pulling cookies out of the oven to cool. Brian was jumping around excitedly, with Daddy struggling to keep him away from the oven. 

"They have to cool baby. Let's go upstairs and get you changed while we wait. Uncle Johnny will be here soon." 

Brian pouted but followed him up the stairs. Daddy had gotten out a black T-shirt that wouldn't matter if he got it dirty, and a pair of jeans for him to change into. It was 1 in the afternoon and he still had his pajamas on.   
"Do we get to eat the cookies?" Brian asked as he worked his way out of his onesie. 

"Yes you can eat some of the cookies. We need to have lunch still though. You have to have some for Santa." Tyler chuckled tossing him the shirt.

Brians eyes went big, he stood in his socked feet and LEGO printed underwear, holding the shirt in front of him. His hair is still disheveled from sleep and his pajamas are piled around his feet on the floor. He gasped getting Daddy's attention. 

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You said -Brian looked around and then cupped his hand around his mouth- ...Santa" Brian whispered, deadpanned but eyes big as saucers. 

"Yeah. Today's the day. I told you, you'd get presents." 

Brian shook his head no. 

Daddy looked at him confused and asked for an explanation. 

Brian fidgeted with his shirt, having still not put it on. "I don't think that guy likes me very much." 

"Why on Earth would you think that?" 

"He never camed before." Tyler realized he was serious. All this time he thought Brian had exaggerated his disinterest in Christmas, but he was putting it together now. He'd never gotten Santa gifts as a kid. He really had no idea how it worked. 

"Well bud, he's coming this year. You've been extra good for Daddy, so I made sure to let him know." 

The smile that took over his baby's face was worth whatever it was going to cost. He was going to have a proper Christmas with all the commercialism and tacky decorations he could come up with. 

"Come on finish getting dressed so we can decorate cookies." Tyler swatted his bottom with his pajamas he'd just picked up from the floor. 

Brian was pulling his jeans on when the bell rang. "Weird, Johnny can just come in." Tyler responded and made his way down stairs behind Brian. 

Johnny was coming through the front door with a real tree much to Tyler and Brians surprise. "Sorry didn't mean to hit the bell. 'Little help?" Johnny muttered from behind the branches.

"Yeah, sorry. Let me get the door for you. Brian go move those boxes out of the way." Tyler instructed, helping Johnny pull the rest of the tree into the house. 

"Think it's big enough? My God man." Tyler laughed.

"Well. The Grinch over there is going to like this whole Christmas thing this year, one way or another. Do you know how much work went into cutting this damn thing down. You have to cut it yourself ya know?" Johnny was completely serious. His jeans and shirt were covered in tree needles, sap, and mud. 

"Let me go find you something to put on. Prop that up against the banister." 

Johnny nodded following Tyler, they passed Brian who was stacking the boxes neatly. He ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy." 

Once Johnny was changed into some clean clothes they went back downstairs to find Brian standing in front of the giant tree mouth open staring up at it.

"It's humongous! Daddy, what are we going to do with it?" Brian asked with more excitement than either of the other two men thought was possible.

Johnny grinned proud of himself. The tree it's self was 10ft tall, and very full. "See he likes it." He nudged Tyler's arm.

"Did you get the biggest tree they had? Geez Johnny, it's Christmas Eve."

Johnny clapped his hands together and picked up a box of decorations. "Then I guess we'd better get started."


	31. Christmas Part 2

Brian, Daddy and Johnny were working diligently on the tree. Brian was laughing and hanging ornaments all around in no particular pattern, just enjoying the glitter and the shapes.   
It took over an hour but they were almost finished and Brian couldn't wait for Daddy to plug in the lights. 

"Here we go baby, you wanna put the star on top?"   
Daddy asked with a smile.  

Brian lit up and smiled, nodding his head quickly. Daddy pulled the step stool over from where it was beside the tree and held it steady for him.   
"Here ya go. You'll have to climb up here to reach. Even Daddy's big boy can't reach the top of this tree." 

Brian giggled. The fact that the tree was so big, made him feel even smaller. In the back of his adult mind he was glad Johnny had gotten such a big tree. He was going to make every effort to not be a Grinch about it this year. The fact that he felt three feet tall next to this tree was definitely helping.   
He climbed up the step stool and triumphantly placed the star on top. He plugged it into the lights on the tree and started to climb down. His adult brain kept trying to interject that this was stupid. He was an adult and Christmas was dumb. Nothing good ever happened at Christmas and he didn't want to play along. But his little brain kept talking himself out of it.   
The truth was he giddy about spending Christmas with these two people. He was excited about putting the star on top. He knew of course if he wanted to be big that Daddy wouldn't stop him. He could easily go between the two. They'd been doing this long enough now that Tyler just went along with whatever. 

Right now he was in this strange blissful in between place he hadn't really experienced much. He stored that thought away for later and decided for now he'd just take things moment by moment. 

Once he was safely on the ground, Daddy plugged the lights in. The tree lit up all the way to the star on top. It was beautiful, they'd done a good job. Most of all, Brian had a good memory for Christmas. He hugged his Daddy fighting back the tears that were threatening to take over his eyes. Johnny notes this and rubbed his back soothingly. 

"Looks good huh?" He asked, smiling at Brian and winking at Tyler. Brian only burrowed his face into Daddy's shoulder more and nodded. 

Again his adult brain told him not to get emotional. That once this was over everything would go back to normal. There was no reason to get so worked up over a holiday. He silenced his thoughts, squeezing his Daddy tighter. 

"Daddy? We go upstairs?" He whispered as quietly as he could. Tyler nodded and explained to Johnny where they were going. 

Once they made it upstairs and closed the door to Brians room, he sat down on the floor. He chewed his bottom lip and looked deep in thought. Daddy looked at him for a moment and then sighed concerned.   
"What's going on? Do you need something Brian?"

Brian looked up with big worried teary eyes. "My head is messy. Need help." He squeaked out barely audible.

"Help? What do you need help with?" Tyler could see right now Brian was very small, smaller than he'd been all day. He was struggling with something but didn't have the words. His anxiety was getting him and something had him feeling unsafe.   
"Baby, I know you're having trouble finding the words, but try to use your words for me. Help me, help you. What do you need from Daddy?" 

Brian looked at the floor, and then back at his daddy. "Brain. My big brain, doesn't want me to be happy." He mumbled out shamefully. 

Tyler looked at the defeated man on the floor sympathetically, and sat beside him. "You don't have to be small ya know. You can still have fun. Daddy loves you, big or small."

"I know. Don't wanna be big. If I'm big, I'll be a grumpy Grinch, like Johnny said." 

Tyler shook his head. "No baby. We aren't going to let you. But if you're having trouble with boundaries we can try to reset your headspace." 

Brian nodded. He felt small. He wanted to be small. He wanted to enjoy Christmas with Daddy and Uncle Johnny. He wanted to do all the silly things but he had to get out of this negative headspace.

"You haven't been naughty so I'm not going to spank you today, like last time. I don't want you to be naughty either. Come here. Hop up on the bed." Tyler spoke firmly but lovingly.

Brian obeyed and laid on the bed. Tyler turned and went into the master bedroom. He figured he was going to get his diaper or a pull up, those always helped him feel safe and small. Even if he wasn't in the mood to use them. He hadn't been lately. Daddy came back with a small basket of items. Brian tried to peek and see but Daddy held the basket up out of reach with a smile. 

"Silly boy. It's a surprise. I think you'll like it. Well, part of it will take some adjusting, I don't think you'll like it at first, but you will eventually. Daddy only wants what's best for you, and that's for you to be safe, secure, and no matter if your big or small, I want you to know who loves you and takes care of you. Does that make sense?" 

"Yes Daddy."

"You remember you have the right to refuse?"

"Yes Daddy." Brian nodded curiously.

Daddy quickly unfastened Brians jeans and pulled both his jeans and underwear off. He worked quickly, applying lotion to his thighs and pelvis all around his cock. He noted how stressed Brian really was because he managed to stay flaccid through the entire process and he always got a little hard. There was nothing sexual about this process it was almost clinical, on purpose.

Once he finished with the lotion he grabbed the small device Brian didn't recognize. Daddy held it up for him to see. Then he began to explain. "This is for chastity. I had it made specifically for you, so I know it will fit comfortably. If it's not tell me, okay?"

The object was a soft synthetic silicone like material, easy to clean, and breathable. He could go to the bathroom with no interference, and it would cause no unsightly bulges. It was made for long term use, though Tyler intended to remove it for showers.

"Why? I wasn't bad. I didn't touch..."  
"No, no. You weren't bad. This isn't a punishment. I truly think that it will help you feel more secure. It's for trust, Daddy will take care of you. Daddy loves you. Once you adjust to it, I think it will make a difference in that head of yours. No matter what space you're in." Daddy finished closing the top of the device around him. It had a small lock mechanism, that went to the side, it didn't touch his skin at all. Tyler was pleased, he patted his enclosed cock and smiled. 

"All done. Now, if you get aroused it might get a little uncomfortable. But otherwise I think you'll be fine. How does it feel?" 

"Like a sock kinda... It's not too tight... It's okay...I guess... Can I... touch it?"  Brian mumbled out unsure. 

"You can touch it." Tyler chuckled. 

"Turn around." Brian blushed, covering himself with his hands. Tyler turned and stifled a giggle. 

Brian slowly reached down and gripped his cock, the object around it was soft, but he couldn't feel himself. He stroked as if he were masturbating, and noticed there was no friction, he couldn't feel it at all. He touched the lock and looked at it, moving it in his fingers. He sighed satisfied with his inspection and laid back against the bed. He decided he'd inspect it further in the bathroom. 

"You can turn back around Daddy." Brian whispered. "I'll try it." 

"Great. Now you won't even have to worry about that unruly cock of yours when you get a spanking." Daddy teased, pulling his underwear back on.

Brian blushed a deep shade of red. He knew that was likely true. He wondered what a spanking would be like if he didn't get off from it, or even get a little fun out of it despite Daddy's efforts to stop him. He couldn't help it, he was a little naughty. 

"Daddy." Brian put his hands up in front of his body palms open towards Tyler.

"What?"

"I want my pull up. Not gonna use it, but it helps my head space." 

Daddy nodded and pulled the underwear off, grabbing a pull-up from the dresser. 

"You know it's okay if you do use it. Daddy won't be upset. You haven't been using your diapers for a while, and that's okay too, but daddy won't be upset if you do again." Tyler rambled as he pulled the pull-up and the jeans back up. 

"Want your sucki?" He held the pacifier out to him.  
Brian looked at it for a second like he wanted it but then he shook his head no. 

He sat up on the bed and grabbed his teddy. "Can I take Teddy downstairs?"

Daddy nodded, and they retreated back downstairs to Uncle Johnny. 

Johnny was in the kitchen setting the cookies onto parchment paper on the table for decorating when they came in. 

"Hey! I was getting worried you fell in the potty!"   
Brian blushed and shook his head, clutching his teddy. Now that he was locked up Daddy was right he felt pretty secure, but his pull-up silenced the big voice in his head. 

"Ready for lunch Daddy."   
"Alright I'll get us something ready. You go sit and decorate cookies with Johnny while I do that." 

Brian ran to the table where the cookies were. They had so many shapes he couldn't believe it. They'd be eating cookies for days. 

"Ders gotsta be a hundrd cookies Johnny!" 

"You think one hundred?" Johnny laughed as he put an apron on Brian so he wouldn't make too much of a mess. "What shape do you want first?" 

"CHRISTMAS TREE!!!" He shrieked and clapped. 

Tyler from across the room laughed happily and winked at Johnny. Despite the little moment of uncertainty today was going to be a good day. Tonight when Brian opened his presents he knew he would be excited. Daddy had the night all planned out. Even he almost couldn't wait for bed time.   
Best of all Santa still had to come!


	32. Christmas Part 3 (end)

For hours after lunch they decorated the dozens of cookies they had. Of course they each ate a few as they decorated. Brian had brightly colored icing all over his face and hands, the table, his apron. Tyler wasn't even sure how he'd managed such a mess, except he'd seen him paint, in adult mode it still got messy.

Once they sat the trays of cookies aside Tyler decided he should probably get Brian in the bath and get dinner ready for them at some point. Johnny offered to fix dinner, and Tyler ushered Brian up the stairs. 

Once upstairs he quietly grabbed a few toys and a blanket, spreading it onto the floor. Brian happily sat, knowing the space was for him to play while he waited for Daddy. Daddy kissed his head and went into the bathroom. He poured the bubbles in and made sure the water was good before going back into the bedroom to get his baby boy. 

Brian was laying on his belly, resting his head on his arm, feet in the air behind him, as he rolled a car around making vroom noises quietly to himself. Daddy watched him for a moment and then he cleared his throat to get his attention. 

Brian raised his head and smiled. "Hi daddy. Playing." 

"I see you. You look so cute playing with your car. Is it a fast car?" 

Brian smiled and nodded pulling himself into a sitting position. "Baf time?" 

"Yep. Come on." Tyler helped him up. 

"Is Johnny spending the night?" 

"I don't know bud. He might if you ask him too." Tyler teased him a little, tickling his sides as he pulled the shirt over his head. "Daddy too boring for ya?" 

"What, no!" Brian answered through his fits of laughter. 

"Pants off bud. Come on. Bath is gonna get cold." Tyler chuckled at his baby boy. Brian finished undressing and then he waited for Daddy to quickly unlock him. 

"You wanna get clean by yourself or do you want me to help you?" 

Brian opted to do it by himself, which ultimately would mean Tyler would have to clean up most of the water from the floor but he wasn't arguing tonight. He went into the bedroom got out some pajamas and laid them out.   
"I'll be downstairs." 

A little while later a clean Brian came bolting downstairs in his Christmas pajamas, with his hair soaking wet. "Oh boy. Did you even dry off at all?" Johnny laughed. Brian squinted his eyes at him and grinned, nodding his head proudly.   
Tyler went to stand up to take him back upstairs, but Johnny assured him he would take care of it.

"You are too much. What in the world are we gonna do with you?" Johnny teased walking upstairs.

"Love me?" 

"Well of course. Let's get your hair dry."

"Are you gonna spend the night?"

"Do you want me too?"

Brian smiled and nodded. "Then you'll be here when Santa comes!" 

"Then I guess I'm staying. If Ty-um... Daddy says it's alright." 

"He already did. I asked earlier!" Brian was very matter of fact. 

"There we go, all dry. Let's go get some dinner in our bellies huh?"

Downstairs dinner was plated and on the table in the dining room. The lights from the tree cast a soft glow in the living room. The house was quiet except for the sound of Tyler quietly moving around the kitchen filling glasses with ice. 

"Oh goodness you guys scared me half to death." Tyler clutched his chest, and laughed with relief when he saw them enter the kitchen. 

"Sorry. Need a hand?" Johnny asked grabbing the glasses from him. Brian immediately snuggled himself into his chest, squeezing him tightly in a hug.   
"Didn't mean to scare you." 

"I know. I just didn't hear you come down. You're usually so loud. Makes me wonder if you were up to something naughty. Being all sneaky and quiet." Tyler grinned with his accusation, Johnny shook his head rolling his eyes. 

Brians eyes were big and pleading, as he looked Daddy in the eye, shaking his head no. "I didn't be naughty! I promise." He looked so serious, Tyler realized he didn't understand he had only been teasing. 

"You're getting him all riled up. Don't do that to the boy." Johnny smirked, standing against the door frame looking at them. 

"Yeah Daddy. Don't do that to the boy." Brian crosses his arms mimicking Johnny's stance as best he could, crinkling his brow and pouting. 

Tyler pulled him back into a hug. "I was only teasing baby boy." He lifted his chin and kissed him gently on the lips. Brian blushed bright red, and Tyler, even after all this time, still thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.   
"Let go eat. Gotta watch Frosty the Snowman and read our Christmas bedtime story." 

Dinner was pleasant and peaceful. Brian liked how it felt to be with his family. His adult brain started to rapid fire again.   
Was that what this was?  A family? Sure Tyler is my boyfriend conventionally, but we are so much more than that as well. Where does Johnny fit into the mix? I love them both, they both loved me. Do I  love them both the same? I do naughty things with Daddy I don't do with Johnny. Do I want to do those things with Johnny? How would Johnny feel about that? How does he feel about all of this? Taking care of me? He doesn't have too, he just started doing it, playing along like it was nothing out of the ordinary. What about Daddy and Johnny? Would they be jealous? Do they love each other too?   
Brian started to get overwhelmed by his thoughts, he hadn't realized Daddy had asked him a question. He was brought from his thoughts when Daddy said his name louder and touched his arm.   
Brian shook his head. "Hmmm?" 

"Where'd ya go buddy?" Johnny asked him concerned. 

"Just thinking. I'm happy. I'm also excited about Santa." 

Tyler smiled relieved again. "I'm glad you're happy. That's all we want bud." 

"I love you both a whole bunch." He rubbed his arm self soothingly, and looked at the table. "Just so you know. I'm glad you're my family." He whispered hardly audibly, but they heard him. 

They both just looked at him for a moment and then each other. "You think now is a good time?" Johnny whispered to Tyler, who shrugged his shoulders.   
"As good of time as any. He looks like he thinks he just admitted something horrible. I'd think telling him what we talked about would be good." Tyler whispered back.   
Brian looked at them inquisitively, wanting to know what they were saying, why they weren't talking to him and why they kept looking at him. He was starting to get upset as all the horrible possibilities started to go through his mind. A part of him wanted to shut down, cry, cling to Daddy for dear life, and not let go unless he had too. The other part of him, was angry, adult angry. He didn't like whatever was happening on the other side of the table and they needed to know it. The thirty seconds that had passed since he spoke, felt like minutes and he was losing his mind. When he was about to let instinct decide for him option A or B, he heard Daddy clear his throat. Pulling his attention to him and instantly washing a sense of calmness over him.

"Well bud. I was going to wait till after Christmas to talk to you about this. Now seems like a good time though. Turn off your worried brain, I can see the thoughts racing behind your eyes. I just want you to listen and then tell me what you think. Ultimately you call the shots remember?" 

Brian nodded. Trying to obey and not worry, but he felt like he was about to be abandoned. He saw Johnny take Tyler's hand in what was meant to be a supportive comforting gesture, Brians heart sunk and he just knew he was being abandoned. They were leaving him, for each other. He involuntarily started to cry, but he just let the tears roll silently down his cheek. 

"Hey. No. Don't cry. This, we hope, is a good thing." Johnny tried to sound reassuring. 

Brian cracked. "What! What is... this? This thing you obviously didn't want me know? Just fucking tell me now." He banged his hands on the table and crossed his arms defiantly. 

Tyler was taken aback by the display of rudeness and anger but under the circumstances he decided to give that one a pass. He'd have to spank him for the cursing though. There had to be order for him to thrive, otherwise he'd spiral and chaos would ensue. 

His voice was calm and even as he began to speak.   
"We both love you very much. We both try to do our best for you as much as possible. When I'm not available, Johnny steps in. Seamlessly. You just said you love us. You are right, we are a family. No matter how different, difficult, or unconventional we may be. You are the glue that holds our little world together. You brought us all together. In the time that you and I have been together, and in the time that you have been my little love, Johnny has become a more prominent figure in that part of our world. In that time, our mutual love for you, has led to a love for one another. We've only recently discussed this at all, and we felt it was important to discuss this with you. As your partner and as your dominant before we had any further discussions I needed to know what you think about the situation?"

Brian looked at them seemingly horrified. He didn't know what to say really. "Situation? What exactly is the situation? Are you fucking each other? Or you just need my permission to do so? What if I wanted to fuck someone else? If it were me doing the talking right now? Your speech is great and all but whatever you're trying to get at, I need you to do it before I lose my mind."

Again Tyler remained calm, understanding Brians upset. "No, no one is having sex with anyone they aren't supposed to be. No one is leaving you. I'm sorry I wasn't more clear. What we've talked about would be a change. We wanted to know how you feel if Johnny were officially a part of our "arrangement?" Unless you just really hate the idea of another partner, we did talk about potentially bringing him into our relationship."

Brian stared at them completely dumbfounded. On one level this was good, the three of them would be together, he would have two Daddies and two boyfriends. Or two daddies and one boyfriend. On another level why did they talk about this behind his back, why didn't Tyler talk to him first and then they could all discuss it. 

"You want to bring Johnny into our relationship? Like romantically? Into our "arrangement?" So I'd have what, two Daddies? I feel like this is a horrible trick of some sort." 

"No. Not a trick. It just seemed like the direction things were going. If not between Tyler and myself, between you and I. At least from my point. I didn't want to breech your trust by thinking of things I shouldn't be, and I didn't want to want things I shouldn't. So I confessed. That's why we talked about it."

"I didnt think you were into me like that." 

Johnny smiled. "Turns out I think we're all into each other "like that." He mimicked Brians quotation hand gestures. 

"What if you decide you don't want to be with us?"   
Brian asked, noticeably calmer than before. 

"All the years of ins and outs, ups and downs we've put in together, even if somehow romantically we decided it's not for us, I'm still going to be your best friend, as long as you let me." 

"I'd have two Daddies? Two tops?" 

Tyler nodded. "Officially, Yeah. I mean if you think about it, that wouldn't be much different. I just wouldn't have to tell you to mind Johnny, because he'd already be in charge. All that kinky stuff you like, that I'm not as into, turns out this one likes it." 

They could see the wheels turning in his mind. Weighing the pros and cons. 

"Where is he going to live? Where is he going to sleep? Where am I going to sleep? Do I have to go to two houses? We already go back and forth from here and your house. He has like 100 houses Daddy. How will you know where I am? What if I'm big? You adjust to my random transitions, I don't have to tell you. Some people have to schedule that, did you know that?" He was starting to ramble at a pace they could barely keep up with. 

"Woah woah. Slow down. Calm down. Is everyone finished with dinner?" Tyler stood to clear the table. "Okay, lets go to the living room so we can talk and be more comfortable hmm?"   
Brian nodded. Getting up to follow Johnny into the living room. 

Once Tyler finished clearing the table he came into the living room and sat beside Brian on the couch.   
"Okay. First no, you won't go stay anywhere, with anyone. Unless you want too. Second, no one is moving anywhere. We want to give it a little time to see how things go and then we will see about the three of us maybe living together at some point. For now, over nights are probably best. You will sleep where you always do. When Johnny spends the night he can sleep with us. If you decide to go to one of his "100 houses" I'd expect you to tell me which one. Baby, you are so trusting and so happy when the three of us are together, I don't think you've ever even noticed how smoothly he transitions with you. To an extent he's been doing it a lot longer than myself even. As far as having two Daddies, that's up to you. What you call each of us is your choice. If you don't want two that's your choice. If you want things to stay the same, that is your choice. Neither of us are going to ask you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." 

"What are the two of you going to be then? To each other?"  

"Partners, same you and I, him and you." Tyler answered, Johnny nodding in agreement.   
"I'm sure we will need to set some ground rules and what not. None of us have ever been in a poly relationship. We can do that when you've had time to make a decision okay?" Johnny added reassuringly. 

Brian nodded, curling up on the couch with his head in Daddy's lap. "Can we watch Frosty now?" 

Tyler pulled a blanket from behind the couch and covered him up. Johnny turned on the tv and cued Frosty. He went to sit back down on the opposite couch, Brian lifted his legs. "Sit wif us." He put his feet in Johnny's lap and snuggled in comfortably.

He fell asleep during the movie, he didn't know when. Daddy was waking him up to go up to bed.   
"Come on. We have to brush teeth, and get tucked in. Santa won't come if you stay on the couch."  That got him moving. He rolled off the couch and into the floor before standing up and stretching. 

Upstairs after he'd gone potty and brushed his teeth, Daddy was tucking him in. Tyler snuggled into bed next to him and pulled out The Night Before Christmas and started reading. Of course Brian had fallen back to sleep before he ever had time to finish it. Once he was sure he was good and asleep, he snuck out of bed and back downstairs.

"Well that went all over the place but okay I guess?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I think it will be fine. We can talk about it more in a few days. Thanks for helping with all of this." 

"Yeah. Of course. I just hope he likes the stuff Santa leaves him." 

"I'm sure he will. I mean how can he not. Anyway, the guest room is made up for you. See you in the morning?" 

Johnny nodded. "See you in the morning." Johnny took one last look around, proud of his work putting the gifts under the tree. He even hung mistletoe for an extra festive feeling. He ate some of the cookies left on the plate, and then went upstairs. 

Tyler creeped back into bed with Brian, pulling him close. "I love you" He whispered trying not to disturb the sleeping person next to him. He lay there, giddy as a kid himself, he couldn't wait to see Brians face in the morning when he saw his gifts. 

 

The next morning, Brian woke up before the sun had even came up. He was shaking Daddy roughly trying to get him up too. "Come on! Come on!! We haf to go see did Santa come!!!!" Tyler started to move, Brian jumped from the bed and down the hall.   
"Johnny! Johnny!" He bounced up and down on the mans bed. "Come on! We haf to see did Santa come!!!" 

"Brian. Come here. Let him sleep." Tyler whisper shouted trying to get him to let Johnny sleep. 

"Too late, I'm up." Johnny mumbled, slowly climbing out of bed too. 

Brian grabbed their hands and pulled them down the hall to the stairs. "Wait! I hafta go pee!" 

"Okay." They made surrendering hands and leaned against the wall. 

"Well. Is this the excitement you were hoping for? What time is it?" Johnny yawned.

Tyler clicked on his phone. "5:15AM." He mumbled.

"I vote for family nap after this."  Johnny smirked.

"I second." 

Brian came bounding back down the hall, grabbing their hands again. 

"We're coming, we're coming slow down before you fall down the stairs." Daddy warned, not stopping the other at all. 

Once they were safely at the bottom and in the living room he came to a screeching halt, causing the others to almost crash into him. 

He looked like he was in a state of shock.   
"Baby, is everything okay?" Daddy asked softly, wrapping his arms around the other from behind. 

Brian only nodded. "Hey look at me. You overwhelmed?" Brian turned, and shook his head. Tyler saw the tears in his eyes.   
"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" They we're worried now they'd gone too far.

Brian shook his head again. "Christmas." Brian smiled, wiping his face. "He camed. For real. This time nothing bad happened. And Santa camed." He spoke so softly and calmly it was so out of character neither of the men knew what to think. 

"Why don't you go see whatcha got?" Johnny suggested. 

"Yeah! It's all for you after all. You should probably open them." 

It was like it hadn't occurred to him he got to open them. The expression on his face changed from content happiness to pure undiluted excitement. Halfway through opening present number five, the plate on the coffee table got his attention. 

"Daddy. Daddy!" He swatted Tyler's leg whispering until the man looked at him. 

"He eated the cookies. This is probably the bestest day of my entire life!" He shrieked. 

"He ate them all right. He got crumbs all over the floor!" Tyler laughed, throwing a glance at Johnny. 

"Guess he thought the kitty might want some." Johnny snickered. 

"Kitty doesn't eat cookies. Silly Santa." Brian giggled and finished opening the present in his hand. 

A little while later, Tyler and Johnny had passed out on the couch, Brian was asleep on the floor in the middle of his pile of gift wrap destruction, toys and other gifts. 

Tyler opened an eye to look at him, asleep on the floor. He smiled to himself at how happy he had been. Not just because he had gifts, but because this was the best Christmas he had ever had. He had chosen to spend it with them. No matter what he decided about their statuses, they were still a family. 

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or enjoyed whichever holiday you celebrate with your friends and loved ones. Remember, family doesn't have to be blood, your chosen family is just as important. You picked each other.


End file.
